Familial Ties
by Wolfie393
Summary: John Shepard works in C-Sec with Garrus, but he also has a sister, Commander Jane Shepard. Garrus never even knew he had a sister. How will things change when they both join her in her fight for Saren? Starts in ME1 with plans to continue beyond. Strong base around Shepard (F) x Garrus, but will also include Shepard (M) x Tali.
1. Chapter 1

**Familial Ties**

_Okay… So I am kind of shamelessly obsessed with Mass Effect, especially the Shepard/Garrus romance. I read a lot of it and I tried to stay away from writing my own fanfic but I just can't hold back anymore! I don't know how long I will keep this going but I may write through all of the games and quite possibly beyond, from the looks of it, I'll be in for the long haul._

_This is loosely based on my playthrough, though with some changes. Jane Shepard has an older brother, John, who works at C-Sec with Garrus. How will Garrus deal when he finds out that John's sister is part of the alliance military and in line to become the first human Spectre, when he has never even heard about her from John? Although I will not be going through every detail of the games, I hope to add in a lot. I don't know about you but I do like to revisit the games and sometimes just reading through a story is just easier and takes less time, so I can still get my Mass Effect fix. Most of what I will be putting in here will take place between missions, but occasionally it will go into missions, just to help keep place and add some dialogue/actions. I know that at first it will look like a novelization of the game, but I promise it won't be. The beginning is just to set up how everything fits. I'll see how this all develops. Thank you!_

* * *

**Chapter 1**

He scrolled through the datapad, looking for anything pertinent. No luck. He slammed his fist down on the table, frustrated that he was blocked, yet again. They had put him in charge of the investigation into Saren but no one was offering any help and he was getting nowhere fast. Sliding the datapad across the table he placed his head in his hand, pounding the table in frustration with the other.

"Damn, Garrus. What the hell is eating you?"

Garrus looked up to spot his friend and fellow C-Sec agent, John Shepard, enter the room. John had earned his respect a while ago and the two had become good friends. Though Garrus struggled to keep up with all of the human expressions, this one had been used frequently on him. "Why would they give me an investigation into a Spectre and then not give me the resources to adequately complete it?"

"Ah, still on that are you?" John poured a cup of coffee and sat down on the opposite side of the table. "My guess would be that there is something there and someone is trying to cover it up. Something must have gotten out of hand and now they are trying to sweep him and his deeds under the rug."

"My thoughts exactly." He sat up a little straighter and eyed the brown brew in the mug. Although the smell wasn't revolting, it didn't seem to be that appealing either. "I have exhausted every resource that I know of and have found next to nothing. Where am I supposed to go from here?"

John reclined back in the chair, stretching his arms and twisting his back until several pops were heard. Garrus winced at each one, unsure if the human body should be making that sound but looked past it since John didn't seem too concerned. "Well, you know, Garrus, I might be able to help out."

"You?" he scoffed. "How can _you_ help me out?"

"Well, damn! Forget it if you are going to act that way." He rocked back in his chair, balancing on the back legs. Garrus was tempted to nudge him a little, just to test the human's reflexes.

"What information do you have?" the turian mumbled.

"Nope. I don't think so. You hurt my feelings. After all we have been through and you go and treat me that way." John's voice was over exaggerating the hurt but his face kept the same smile. He wove his fingers together and planted them on top of his head, rubbing the short cropped hair. "Come on, give me those puppy dog, turian eyes." John could only laugh at the scowl he received from the menacing predator across from him. "Fine, fine. I happen to know of someone coming through the Citadel today that has some information against Saren. And, so I hear, is being evaluated for Spectre candidacy."

"What?!" Garrus all but jumped up.

"Go ahead, grovel."

"Wait, how do you have that kind of contact?"

"Let's just call it, an inside source."

Garrus could see the grin on the human's face; something was up. He knew basics about this man, he was a spacer, his parents alliance military, frequently moved between ships and stations, an honest man, no dark past or seedy connections, a brutal force with a gun, a great officer that held similar thoughts like him about doing the right thing, and above all, a good friend, even if he was a pain in the ass a lot of the time. "I need to go talk to Executor Pallin, get myself more time perhaps. Maybe he can do something about the council." He stood up and took a step towards the door then stopped and looked back at John. "You want to join me on this one?"

"Why, Garrus, I thought you would never ask." He placed a hand over his heart then stood up and fell in line with Garrus towards the door.

"So, this up and coming Spectre, you know anything about him? Think he is trustworthy?"

"She."

"Excuse me?"

"The soon-to-be Spectre is a woman, and, get this, a human. And, yeah," he chuckled at a hidden joke that was lost on Garrus, "she is trustworthy. I have known her for… quite a while you could say," John's smile seemed to grow a little more.

"And do I get to hear _her_ name, so I know who I am looking for?"

"Nope. That is why you are bringing me along."

* * *

"Saren is hiding something! Give me more time. Stall them," Garrus said, he was starting to get frustrated with Pallin but he secretly knew there was nothing else he could do, even this was a stretch. John stood silently at his side; at least he knew when to back down. Pallin wasn't the most supportive of humans.

"Stall the Council?" Pallin mocked. "Don't be ridiculous! Your investigation is over, Garrus."

As he watched Pallin turn his back, Garrus could hear the three sets of footsteps to his left, two light, one heavier. Turning his head he scanned the three humans that walked a little closer, they all wore similarly styled Alliance armor. He scanned his eyes over the three of them, none looking particularly formidable, there was a man in the back with dark fringe and dark eyes, a woman next to him with dark fringe and dark eyes as well but darker skin, and the woman in front, obviously the leader, had fair skin, dark blue eyes, a faint scar just under her right eye and yellow fringe pulled back into a lump behind her head. He knew that human fringe was different than his, but whenever he saw someone with it pulled back, he couldn't help but wonder how it didn't hurt. _That color blue of her eyes seems so familiar, where have I seen it before?_

Just as he was about to turn his back on them he heard John call out and push past him, "Sis! Got your message. Good to finally see you again."

"Hey, John," the leader said as they reached for each other and gave a quick hug.

Garrus looked at the two humans behind her and saw the same shock that he felt on their faces. Now he knew where he had seen the blue of her eyes, it was the same as John's. He stood there, dumbfounded and a little unsure of himself, a feeling he was not used to having.

John turned to face Garrus with an arm draped over his sister's shoulders. "Garrus, I want you to meet Commander Jane Shepard, my little sister. Jane, this is Garrus Vakarian, a fellow C-Sec Officer."

Garrus straightened his stature a little more and gave a slight nod to her. "Commander Shepard. I was the officer in charge of the C-Sec investigation into Saren." He kept his eyes on the female Shepard but saw John roll his eyes.

"Well, that's Garrus for you, not one too fond of small talk," John released his sister and stood to the side with Jane and Garrus in his sights.

"Officer Vakarian, nice to meet you. Come across anything I should know about?"

She seemed completely at ease with him; he couldn't be sure if John had already told her about him or if she just didn't have an issue with aliens, unlike the woman on the side seemed to. The male seemed too preoccupied with looking at John and checking out his commanding officer. "Saren's a Spectre. Most of his activities are classified. I couldn't find anything solid," he gave a slight shake of his head, disappointed in himself. "But I know he's up to something. Like you humans say: I feel it in my gut."

"So, you do listen to me!" John exclaimed giving him a light punch in the shoulder. "I knew some of our Earthly sayings would rub off on you."

Garrus and Jane both looked over at John and Garrus thought that he saw her crack a small smile and shake her head at him, something very similar to what he always did.

"I think the Council is ready for us, Commander," the man from the back spoke up. Jane glanced over her shoulder at him and gave a curt nod.

"John, good to see you. And Vakarian, good luck with him. I'm sure you know it already but he can be a real ass."

Garrus couldn't help when his mandibles twitched into a grin; he might just like this other Shepard as well.

"Yeah, yeah, love you too, sis. We still on for dinner this evening?"

"As long as I don't get caught up in a firefight on the way there."

"Knowing you, that will probably happen, so I'm expecting you there anyway."

Garrus crossed his arms and nodded to her once again, "Good luck, Shepard. Maybe they'll listen to you."

She gave a reciprocal nod then motioned for her squad to follow her as she marched forward between the two C-Sec agents. As she walked by John, Garrus caught the slightest exchange between the two of them, something very similar to what he and Solana shared, a silent communication between brother and sister. Just before he was out of reach, he saw her twist back and punch him in the arm. Even with armor on, he could see the jolt that went through John.

"Alright, Garrus. We can't stand around here looking pretty all day."

They walked back to the elevator in silence, John as carefree as ever, the events that had just happened pulling on Garrus' mind. John pressed the button for C-Sec and leaned against the wall.

"Why didn't you tell me, John?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb with me. We have known each other for how long and you didn't mention that you had a sister? You told me that you were a spacer and your mother is still in the Alliance Military. Why not tell me about _Commander Shepard_."

"Why, you looking for an angle, Vakarian?" John chuckled but there was a look behind his eyes that told Garrus to tread carefully.

"Please… your species is a little too soft for my taste. How you even survived long enough to develop culture is beyond me," he teased.

"Yeah, thanks for that, turian," he paused and looked down at his feet. The door opened and they headed towards the C-Sec offices. "Look, I'm sorry that I didn't tell you more about my family. I guess, in all honesty, I don't want to be compared to her. I know that I can't stack up to her, but I am okay with that. I am still pretty protective over her even though we are often separated. She gets too much recognition already so I try not to bring more to her. I know it is kind of stupid and doesn't make much sense… hell, I know that I am not explaining this right."

It was the sincerest Garrus had ever seen the human look, and Garrus couldn't help but relate in some way. He knew exactly what John was trying to say: he was proud of his sister but didn't want to get in her way or bring more attention by dropping her name everywhere. He knew that it would be the same for him if he and Solana were in their situation. _Actually, come to think of it, I have only mentioned my parents and sister to him, and not in great deal._ "I understand, John. I really do."

"Thanks, man. And who knows, maybe I can talk you up some to Jane when I see her for dinner tonight," he barked out a loud laugh as Garrus started walking away from him, shaking his head.

Sitting down at his desk, Garrus pulled up the extranet. He knew that he should probably just ask John but he didn't want to bother him and all that he needed to know were the basics.

Commander Jane Shepard

Enlisted at age 18

Both parents Alliance Military (_See Hannah Shepard_)

Class: Vanguard

Psychological Profile:

Jane Shepard is willing to risk her own life to save those of her fellow soldiers and crew members. She is most well known for her heroism on Elysium repelling the attack by batarian slavers, almost single-handedly. It was during this feat that she risked her life for her squad and saved countless lives. Her bravery and heroism earned her several medals and recognition from the Alliance fleet.

To see more detailed information, Click Here.

Garrus was impressed, to say the least. _No wonder she is being considered as a Spectre._ She seemed like a formidable individual, one respectable enough to follow.

* * *

He tapped his talons along the desk staring blankly at the information he just received. All the restrictions of C-Sec were wearing his plates thin. There was an itch he couldn't scratch and that was Saren. The turian was disgracing their race and something needed to be done about it. So far, the only one who had a chance at getting what he needed was John's sister, Jane Shepard. Maybe John could sweet talk his sister into letting him tag along if she got Spectre status. Right now the idea seemed pretty good, even if it would enrage his father; working for a Spectre, let alone a _human Spectre_. The idea was laughable.

"Garrus, got a little time on your hands?"

He shook his head trying to snap out of his reverie, "Sure John, what is it?"

"I think we need to look into that doctor. The human, Dr. Chloe Michel?"

"I assume you want some back-up?"

"Well, I wouldn't put it quite like that, but I will admit that it helps to have a scary turian behind me. What do ya say?"

"Sure. I need something to take my mind off things anyway."

John nodded to him and leaned against the desk. He surveyed his surroundings then waved at the human leaving the offices, "See you later, Harkin." The man scowled back at him and stormed out of C-Sec. "Damn, I hate that guy. You know they suspended him, right? I wonder if he came in here to request his job back or just to stomp around for a bit. Things are going to get worse for him down the road, mark my words."

Garrus gave a small snort and nodded his head, his eyes still fixed on the desk.

"Alright, cough it up, what is going on?"

Garrus looked around and saw that they were pretty much alone. He leaned forward and whispered, "I'm thinking about leaving C-Sec. I can't stand all these restrictions and-"

"I know. You want to get Saren."

He was slightly surprised, John picked up on more than he let on. "Yeah."

"What are you going to do instead?"

"Think your sister will let me tag along?"

"Ohhh… now your true colors show, turian. You are only helping me so I will talk you up to my sister. If she takes you I might have to come along just to protect my sister's virtue," he smirked at his friend.

Garrus reeled his head back and scrutinized John, "Really? What the hell do you think is going to happen? You humans are a little too squishy for my taste."

"Don't worry buddy. If I know her half as well as I think I do, she will let you tag along. She needs someone decent enough to watch her six and I doubt that piss-hand she had with her today is any good."

* * *

"A million light-years from where humanity began, and we walk into a bar filled with men drooling over half-naked women, shaking their asses on the stage. I can't decide if that's funny or sad," Ashley said glancing up at the asari above the bar. She rolled her eyes and stared straight ahead.

"What?" Kaidan mocked, "You don't think they are here because of the food? I mean, I see why this place is so popular. It's got quite the uh… view."

Shepard walked to the right of the bar and when she glanced over her should she found Kaidan staring at the asari dancing on her knees that she just passed. She didn't like being here anymore than Ashley did but her brother wasn't answering his omni-tool and she needed to talk to Garrus.

"Hey, Lieutenant, put your tongue back in your mouth before you trip on it."

Jane didn't have to turn around to see the look on both of their faces. She wasn't overly fond of either of them right now but if this kind of banter kept up, she might just bring them along more often. Taking a few more steps, she stepped past the bright red lights and into the cool glow of blue to face a human sitting at a table by himself. _That must be Harkin._

"Hey there, sweetheart. Looking for some fun?" he leered at her. "Cause I gotta say, that soldier get-up looks reeeal good on that bod of yours. Why don't you sit your sweet little ass down beside old Harkin? Have a drink, and see where this goes."

He gave her a sickening grin and she wanted nothing more than to punch it off his ugly mug. She heard Kaidan take a small step forward but Ashley stopped him, "I'd rather drink a cup of acid after chewing on a razor blade."

"You trying to hurt my feelings? You gotta do better than that! After twenty years in C-Sec, I've been called every name in the book, princess."

This was getting harder not to kill him. "Call me princess again and you'll be picking your teeth up off the floor. Now tell me where Garrus Vakarian is."

"Okay, okay! Just relax! Garrus you say? Hmm, you must be one of Anderson's crew. Poor bastard's still trying to bring Saren down, huh?" He looked off to his right, obviously ogling a dancer across the room. "I'll tell you where Garrus is, but you gotta tell me somethin' first. Did the captain let you in on his big secret?"

"Yeah I already know about what happened between him and Saren. And I wouldn't believe a drunk like you anyhow. So, just tell me where Garrus went."

"Garrus went with that kid, John, to sniff around Dr. Michel's office. She runs the med clinic on the other side of the wards. Last I heard they were going back there."

Jane was about to leave until another thought slipped into her head, "What do you know about Garrus?"

"Damn hot head is what he is," Harkin spat. "Still figures he can save the world. Always bucking heads with the executor. He'll pay for it soon enough. The executor loves to put us lowly field agents in our place. Just look what happened to me!"

"You need to look in a mirror. Sober up and take some responsibility for yourself."

"Save your sermons, this ain't no church."

"Fine, I'm out of here."

"Yeah good, go, let me drink in peace."

They exited Chora's Den and marched down to the transport station. As Jane called for the transport she heard Kaidan and Ashley shuffling and whispering behind her. "What is it you two?"

"Um, nothing Commander," Kaidan murmured.

"Actually, I have something to say, Commander," Ashley stepped up. Jane turned around to eye the other woman in her group. "Do you think we could really trust this turian? He seemed to have a bit of a vendetta against this Saren guy."

"He will be a valuable asset. And this isn't up for discussion," she turned her back on the woman as the transport arrived. Ashley seemed like a good soldier but there was a bit of a xenophobic nature starting to show. Jane wasn't one to choose based on species, and she wasn't about to start now.

* * *

Garrus placed his hand along the half wall to help support himself as he stayed low. John was ahead of him as they listened to the thugs harassing the doctor. They had to do something soon or she would be killed. Just as they moved forward he saw the door open and the familiar golden hair of Commander Shepard walk through the door. John must have noticed her too because he started to move forward and prepared himself to jump out to confront the men.

"I didn't tell anyone. I swear!" the red-headed doctor wailed.

"That was smart doc. Now if John comes around, you stay smart. Now keep your mouth shut or we'll-" he cut himself off as his eyes landed on Shepard. "Who are you?!"

"Let her go," Jane demanded in an even tone after pulling her pistol on him. Just as she finished her sentence, John jumped around the corner and shot the man through his temple. As his body began to fall to the ground, Garrus and John took a few steps closer, challenging the thug's followers.

"Now it gets fun!" one of the men yelled.

John grabbed Dr. Michel and pulled her behind a wall partition just as Garrus positioned himself behind a crate. He readied his gun but stopped when he saw John wave him down. "Just let her handle it, trust me, she is happier this way."

Garrus was confused by the human's smug expression but held off for a second. He saw the azure of her biotics ripple around her body as she thrust her hand into the air, causing one of the men to lift off the ground, the other woman and man easily dispatched him as he lazily bumped into the ceiling. By this point the other two criminals had taken cover and Jane dashed around to the wall partition that was in Garrus' direct sight.

Her eyes met his and he nodded over to John, suddenly feeling very self-conscious for not joining in the fight. She narrowed her eyes at John, who only gave a small shrug. Rolling her eyes at him she leaned out from the wall and fired one calculated shot at the fire containment system sitting against the back wall. A large explosion sounded and the men yelled out in pain behind their cover. Without any fear, she ran forward and fired a few shots into each thug, efficiently ending the fight.

"What the hell, John?" she called out from across the room.

John gave Garrus a grimaced look and stood up, extending a hand to Dr. Michel. "What? It looked like you were having fun, no reason for us to get in your way. Perfect timing though, sis. Gave me a clear shot at that bastard."

"What were you thinking, John?" she demanded. "You could have hit the hostage!"

Garrus took a small step forward, "Honestly, there wasn't time to think. We had to react. Dr. Michel, are you hurt?" he turned to the red-headed doctor, he was getting a little nervous under Shepard's gaze.

"No, I'm okay. Thanks to you, all of you," she turned her attention on Jane.

"I know those men threatened you," Shepard started in a soft voice, "but if you tell us who they work for, we can protect you."

"They work for Fist. They wanted to shut me up. Keep me from telling John about the quarian," her accent was made thicker with the stress of the situation.

"Does this have anything to do with the investigation into Saren?"

"We think it might," Garrus offered. "Dr. Michel, tell us what happened."

"A few days ago, a quarian came by my office. She had been shot, but she wouldn't tell me who did it. I could tell she was scared, probably on the run. She asked me about the Shadow Broker. She wanted to trade information in exchange for a safe place to hide."

"Where is she now?"

"I put her in contact with Fist. He is an agent for the Shadow Broker."

"Not anymore. Now he works for Saren," Garrus said. "And the Shadow Broker isn't too happy about it."

"Fist betrayed the Shadow Broker?" Dr. Michel asked. "That's stupid, even for him! Saren must have made him quite the offer!"

"That quarian must have something Saren wants. Something worth crossing the Shadow Broker to get."

"What else can you tell me about the quarian?" Shepard turned to the doctor.

"Geth. Her information had something to do with the geth."

"She must be able to link Saren to the geth. There is no way the Council can ignore this!" Garrus could feel the anticipation rising in his chest. He began to feel the need to shoot something.

"Time we paid Fist a visit," Jane smirked.

Just before Jane began to turn, John nudged Garrus in the shoulder and nodded to him. Garrus cleared his throat and began, "This is your show, Shepard. But I want to bring Saren down as much as you do. I'm coming with you." He felt like he was being a little forward and demanding but he hoped that it would show how dedicated he was.

"So why do you want to bring him down?" she crossed her arms and leaned into one hip.

Garrus never had a thing for humans, but the pose she was in certainly accentuated her waist. He tore his eyes away as his hatred for Saren flooded his mind, "I couldn't find the proof I needed in my investigation, but I knew what was really going on! Saren is a traitor to the council and a disgrace to my people!"

"Please, tell us how you really feel, Garrus. No, don't hold back," John chuckled from his side. The sudden rush that had flooded Garrus' mind began to ebb, it was sometimes beneficial to keep this human around.

"Welcome aboard, Garrus."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! What about your darling brother?" he looked indignantly at Jane then turned his attention to Garrus, "Or you best friend?"

"I don't know if you could really handle it on an Alliance ship, John," she smirked at him. "I remember how much you wanted to leave before."

John nudged Garrus, who rolled his eyes, "Well, he was sort of my right hand man with this investigation."

"Damn straight!"

She smiled at them both then shook her head, "Yeah, I guess there is room for you too, brother."

"You know, we aren't the only ones going after Fist. The Shadow Broker hired a Krogan bounty hunter named Wrex to take him out."

"Yeah, we heard about him," Ashley rolled her eyes as she glanced at Garrus.

Garrus narrowed his eyes at her but saw Shepard quickly turn around and give the other woman a look that made her instantly back down.

"A krogan might come in handy," Shepard said, her gaze still set on Ashley.

"Last I heard, he was at the C-Sec Academy. Fist accused him of making threats. We brought Wrex in for a little talk. If you hurry, you'll be able to catch him at the academy before he leaves."

"Thanks, Garrus. Ashley, head back to the Normandy. We'll brief later. And boys? You're with me."

"Huh, you know sis, you walking around with three male escorts, people might start to talk."

She turned around and punched him in the arm, causing him to take a step back to balance himself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Witnesses saw you making threats in Fist's bar," the C-Sec agent started, as he looked anywhere but the krogan before him. "Stay away from him."

The large krogan crossed his arms, scowling down at the human. He wanted nothing more than to head-butt the smaller being before him. "I don't take orders from you," he jabbed him in the chest.

"This is your only warning, Wrex."

"You should warn Fist. I _will_ kill him."

"Want me to arrest you?"

He gave a half chuckle, "I want you to try." Looking over the man's shoulder, he eyed the human female watching him from a few feet away. She looked familiar, and she had a smile on her face. The group behind her was interesting enough, an Alliance human male, a C-Sec human male, and a C-Sec turian. Pushing past the puny male before him, he made his way over to the female.

"Go on! Get out of here!"

Wrex stepped up to the woman. To give her credit, she didn't take a step back or even flinch; though the other Alliance member did reach for his pistol. "Do I know you, human?"

"My name's Shepard. I am going after Fist. Thought you might want to come along."

Now it came back to him, even though she was human, her name had been spread between the species. "Shepard. _Commander_ Shepard. I've heard a lot about you." He took another step towards her, challenging her, "We're both warriors, Shepard. Out of respect, I'll give you a fair warning," he leaned in, closing the space between them, "I'm going to kill Fist."

"Fist knows you're coming, we'll have a better chance if we all work together," the C-Sec human spoke up.

That one did have a point. Returning his gaze to the commander, Wrex spoke again, "My people have a saying: seek the enemy of your enemy, and you will find a friend."

"Glad to have you on the team, Wrex." She extended her hand out to him.

Thankfully, he was familiar with this human custom. He grasped her hand and shook it, squeezing a little harder than necessary but she never acknowledged it; he was going to like this human. "Let's go, I'd hate to keep Fist waiting."

"Kaidan," she turned to the Alliance man, "head back to the ship. We'll all rendezvous later."

"Commander, with all due respect, I really think someone from the Alliance should be with you," he gazed at her and took a few steps forward.

Garrus noticed John roll his eyes while crossing his arms. Giving him a questioning look, John smirked and shook his head. Leaning a little closer, John whispered, "I'll fill you in later."

"I believe that I know what you are thinking, Lieutenant, and I also think that you should stop before you get yourself in more trouble. I can't run around the Citadel with too many armored teammates, it would be a little rude and asking for attention. I trust them, so stand down."

Kaidan bowed his head but gave a small nod and a salute, "Aye, aye, Ma'am."

"Move out," Shepard said and strode toward the elevator.

As they walked towards Chora's Den, Wrex stomped next to Jane asking her questions about her battle-style and what missions she had been on. Garrus was interested as well but also wanted to ask John what he had found so funny before. Since Jane was willing to take him and John along, there would be more time to talk to her about her experiences. He tapped John with his gloved hand and fell back a few steps. "Can you tell me now?"

John eyed the krogan ahead of them who let out a bark of laughter. Figuring Jane was distracted enough he whispered, keeping his head facing forward, "Did you notice the little interaction between that lieutenant and Jane?"

"He seemed a little insubordinate."

"Oh, come on!" he hissed out, trying not to let his voice rise too much. "He has the hots for my sister!"

"'Hots'?"

"Yeah, he has a crush on her. My guess is that she doesn't realize it yet. She'll figure it out soon enough."

"What are your thoughts on it?"

John gave a small shrug, "I mean, of course I want her to make smart decisions, but if it is what she really wants I won't stand in her way. I do think that he is a little too soft for her. The short time you have been around us I am sure you have seen the sibling abuse. Well, trust me, that is nothing compared to what it will be later. We used to train our combat skills with each other, and what better way to train than when someone knows your weaknesses."

"I'll have to witness that then; see how human hand-to-hand combat ranks to turian."

"You never sparred with a human before?"

"Never bothered. Figured I would have to worry about being too careful since you are softer."

"Please, turian, we are stronger than you think."

"Alright guys," Jane started and turned around to face her team, "more than likely, we have a little welcome party for us waiting inside. Garrus, I'll go ahead and assume you are pretty good with that sniper rifle, cover John. You two cover the left side, Wrex and I will take the right. Don't worry Wrex, I'll have your back. Let's go." In one fluid motion she turned and grabbed her assault rifle bringing it to the ready position as it unfolded.

Just as the doors slid open to the nightclub, the shooting began. Jane charged forward, surprising even Wrex with her ferocity in battle, and throwing the occasional biotic lift or warp at enemies while unloading her assault rifle at them. The team moved with a lethal force: Wrex and Jane closing in and killing enemies quickly, John flushing the thugs out so Garrus could pick them off. They made short work of the first room and quickly shooed off the warehouse workers "guarding" Fist.

After dispatching his turrets, Jane charged forward on the human, pulling out her pistol.

"Where is the quarian!"

"She's not here! I don't know where she is, that's the truth!"

"He's no use to you now," Wrex said stepping forward. "Let me kill him."

Garrus watched with interest as Jane ignored the massive krogan behind her, keeping her attention on Fist.

"Wait! Wait! I know where you can find her! She said she'd only deal with the Shadow Broker himself. When she shows up to the meeting, it will be Saren's men waiting for her."

"Give me the location," Jane demanded, stepping forward and staring the man down. She wasn't quite his height, but Fist still shrunk back from her.

"Here on the wards. The back alley by the markets. She's supposed to meet them right now. You can make it if you hurry."

Jane had barely backed away when Wrex pulled his gun out and shot the cowering human before them. Garrus snapped his head to the side just as Jane jumped back in shock.

"What are you doing?!" John yelled at Wrex. He reached out and grabbed Jane's arm, trying to pull her to the side.

"The Shadow Broker paid me to kill him. I don't leave jobs half done," the massive alien stated matter-of-factly while holstering his weapon.

Garrus looked over at the movement next to him to see Shepard shrug John's hand off as she closed the distance between her and the krogan. She grabbed the collar of Wrex's armor and brought her face so close to his, it looked like she was going to head-butt him.

"We don't shoot unarmed prisoners!" she yelled in his face. "And if you want to stick around and do some more killing with us, I expect you'll take a little more care next time and wait for my word."

A low growl emanated from Wrex and he snarled at the human before him, "Fine, Shepard, but I don't regret doing it."

She had to put all of her strength into it, but she shoved him away from her, causing him to sway as she regained her composure. "Just give me a heads up the next time you want to kill someone in cold blood. Then I can at least distance myself from the muzzle of your gun… and maybe toss them one so I don't have to scold you." Her last statement earned a smile from the krogan, a rare feat in itself. "Alright, let's go get this quarian."

Garrus had to give it to the woman, she was fearless. Joining a human Spectre, at least this Shepard, was definitely going to prove interesting.

They made their way back through the club; only encountering a few more thugs that proved to be a few easy kills. It took no time for them to reach the alley that Fist had mentioned, and as soon as the doors opened, they could hear the conversation over the sounds of machinery.

"Did you bring it?" an unknown turian voice said.

"Where's the Shadow Broker? Where's Fist?" a soft voice with a slight electronic noise sounded.

Jane assumed the second voice was the quarian. _At least we made it in time._ Shepard pulled her gun and rounded the corner to see the turian standing right in front of the woman, reaching his hand up to stroke her hood.

"They'll be here. Where's the evidence?"

She pushed his hand away, her voice turning icy, "No way. The deal's off." The droids to the side of them started to turn and aim at her and she threw a small grenade at them, dashing over to hide behind a crate.

Jane flared her biotics and charged forward, with Wrex close behind.

* * *

Garrus and John followed behind Jane as they made it up the Presidium steps. They had successfully saved Tali'Zorah nar Rayya who actually had information against Saren. There was visible satisfaction on the faces of the human female and the turian. After accepting the quarian as another member for their squad, Shepard had sent Tali and Wrex back to the Normandy, keeping Garrus and John with her.

Garrus wasn't sure if she kept him around because she liked his skills or if it was because he was a friend of her brother's. Either way, it was interesting to be along for the journey. As the approached the back of the room, Garrus saw another human Alliance member that he recognized as Captain Anderson.

After giving a quick nod to Shepard's companions, he turned to her, "Come on, Udina is presenting the quarian's evidence to the council."

Jane nodded back to him and fell in step without saying a word. John and Garrus fell a few steps behind, hanging back as they heard the evidence play for the council.

Garrus watched in silence as the council discussed stripping Saren of his status and him reporting for his crimes. Finally, after all this time, they had given up support of their 'beloved' turian Spectre. Things were starting to look up until they started talking like he would come in on his own accord. Garrus clenched his fists and held his mandibles tightly to his face, trying not to interrupt. _If this Shepard is anything like I think she is, she will get them to see reason, or at least will take matters into her own hands._

"Commander Shepard, step forward," the asari councilwoman said.

_I can't believe it, they are actually going to make her a Spectre,_ Garrus thought. He scanned his eyes over their surroundings, people of all species were gathering on the ledges, eager to watch the initiation of the first human Spectre. He chanced a quick look at John who lifted his head a little higher, smiling at his sister; he was obviously proud of her.

It was a great moment for everyone there to witness her initiation, both for the privilege of seeing the human Spectre, as well as seeing a Spectre initiation. Once the proceedings had finished, the council adjourned but Udina, Anderson, and Shepard stayed put on the platform, discussing the next steps. The two former C-Sec agents stood respectfully to the side, awaiting their next command.

Eventually, Udina and Anderson left and Jane leaned against the railing looking over at John and Garrus.

"Way to go, sis," John said smiling, "You just make history every day, don't you?"

She smiled back at him, "Yeah but we need to focus on getting Saren. Come on, we should go."

"Right behind you, Shepard," Garrus nodded to her.

"Damn, you two are impossible. All work and no play. Guess that means that catching up over dinner is off then?"

"We aren't set to ship out until 0800. So, we have some time."

"Garrus, would you like to join us?" John offered, clapping his friend on the shoulder.

"Thank you, but I think I'll let you two catch up. I understand that it has been a while since you last saw each other. I wouldn't want to intrude."

* * *

"So, how have you been, Jane? It's been a while," John reclined back in his seat, taking a few sips of his drink. "Have you talked to Mom recently?"

"The Normandy is amazing. Really, a true testament to when races cooperate. Serving under Anderson has been great. The crew is excellent. And no, I haven't spoken to Mom not for a while. Got a message from her about two weeks ago. What about you?"

"Same for Mom. About two weeks ago was when I last heard from her, too. She mentioned something about a new ship under construction, SSV Orizaba. C-Sec is the same as it has always been. Thankfully I am, rather was, working more than just security around the Citadel. So glad that I got moved up to the Investigation Division. That was when I met Garrus."

"I'm curious about how he puts up with you. That is a skill few possess," she smirked at him.

"Please, people love me! He can be a smartass too, you know. Once he warms up to you, I'm sure you'll hear it."

"What's with him leaving C-Sec? There has to be more to that than wanting to get Saren. It doesn't seem like a very 'turian' thing to do."

"He jokes that he isn't a good turian, actually. He doesn't share much about his family, but I think there might be some issues there."

"How long have you two known each other?"

"Couple of months. He's a good guy, so you know. A beast with a sniper rifle. You won't regret having him along."

"Oh, I'm sure," Jane agreed. "You on the other hand though… I might have to drop you off at the first colony when you start to annoy the crew too much."

"Thanks, sis. Love you too." They got a little quieter when their food finally arrived but John wasn't going to let her off that easy. "So, you and the lieutenant, huh?"

"Excuse me?" Jane practically choked on her food.

"The way he looks at you. And he is so protective. To risk insubordination, something must be going on. Quite a familiarity with you two." John waggled his eyebrows for emphasis.

Jane rolled her eyes at John adamantly shaking her head. "No," she said flatly. "There is nothing there. And what are you talking about the way he looks at me? He is just my lieutenant."

"Damn, Jane. Sometimes you can be so dense. Now that you aren't _technically_ Alliance, I guess he doesn't have to worry about the fraternization rule," he watched her scowl at him and he had to turn back to his food so he wouldn't burst into laughter. He certainly loved to tease his little sister.

"Though I might not be Alliance '_technically'_, I am sure that some still consider me a part of the Alliance. They are still calling me 'Commander'."

"Just sayin'."

She glared at him and stared out the windows of the café; her mind becoming lost in her thoughts.

"What's going on in there?" John asked solemnly.

She gave him a weak smile that never reached her eyes. He was a pain in the ass most of the time but he knew when to turn it off. "I lost two people."

"On Eden Prime?" With her nod he continued, "What happened? And who?"

"You remember I told you about Jenkins, right? Good soldier, he had gone on a few smaller missions with me, but he was still pretty green. God, he was so eager for this mission too. I talked with him just before we got there. Jenkins really wanted to make something of himself in the Alliance...

"We hadn't been on the ground long before we heard something approaching. He rounded a corner a little too quickly and got gunned down by some drones. Tore right through his shields, didn't even have a chance. Jenkins was from Eden Prime, too. Makes it a little sadder, I think.

"The other was the Spectre evaluating me, Nihlus Kryik, a turian. Had a few conversations with him, he was a good guy. He had faith in humanity, even said that he was looking forward to a human Spectre. He was shot in the back by Saren," Jane paused in her explanation. Everything was still so fresh. Even in the short time they had spent together, Nihlus and Jane had become friends. Weaving her fingers together, she rested her chin in her hands. She took a deep breath and continued, "Saren was Nihlus' mentor, and I would have been trained by Nihlus." Her voice drifted off with her thoughts, wondering how Saren, Nihlus' mentor, could kill his own protégé, his friend. Coming back to reality, she thumbed the edge of her glass, wiping away the moisture, "I plan on honoring them."

"You want some company?" he offered, understanding what she meant.

She gave a small shrug but smiled at him, "Only if you want to join. I plan on going right after this."

"Of course, I'll come with you."

* * *

"I still can't believe they made Anderson step down," Joker said leaning back in his chair, their path already plotted for the Artemis Tau cluster to search for Matriach Benezia's daughter, Liara T'Soni. "I mean, don't get me wrong, I'm sure you are going to do an amazing job, just don't expect me to risk injury to my baby," he lightly rubbed the console before swiveling to his right to see Jane begin to sit down.

She smiled back at him, plopping down in the chair but gingerly adjusting her weight to her left side and cradling her mug of tea in her hand. "Thanks for the confidence, Joker. It was all a bunch of backhanded politic dealings. I think Udina is getting a little power hungry."

"So, how does it feel to be a Spectre?"

"Right now? Doesn't feel any different."

"Well, it's gonna be nice! Get to plan your own missions, barely have to report to anyone."

"I thought you didn't trust Spectres."

"Eh, call me converted. It is hard to stay judgmental when your best friend becomes one."

"Yeah, yeah, alright." She shifted uncomfortably in the seat, "How long until we reach the system?"

"Not for another 25 hours. Should give you enough time to rest that shoulder. I thought you said I would get to sit in on your next one."

"When I first offered that, I didn't realize I would be adding another one, well two, so soon," Jane said in a whisper. She stared at her reflection in her mug while rubbing her thumb along the rim. Losing people was part of the job. It was a dangerous universe out there, but it didn't make it any easier.

"Hey," Joker waved his fingers near her mug, pulling her attention back to him. "None of it was your fault."

"I know… I just… I can't help thinking about Nihlus and how Saren could do that to him. They were apparently friends."

"Yeah… I guess betrayal isn't just a human thing. So you did include him, then?"

"Of course."

"I wonder how a turian would take being portrayed as a flower. Seems too soft for them," he joked with her. "So… when are you going to show me the garden?" he waggled his eyebrows causing his hat to accentuate the movement.

"Ugh you pig!" Jane reached out and snatched his hat away from him.

"Hey! No stealing from the cripple!"

"Why not? Makes it a hell of a lot easier to get away with things," she smirked at him as she twirled it around her finger.

"Come on… you know what I meant. I'm sorry, ok? Just give me my hat back."

She lightly tossed it back to him, "Fine, you big baby. And I'll show you at some point. Preferably not when I am on duty and there are people all around. Otherwise they might question why it looks like I am flashing you."

"I wouldn't be complaining, Commander."

She chuckled as she stood and rotated her shoulder getting a satisfying pop, "Alright, Joker, I need to get started on my rounds. See how our new crew is settling in."

"Yeah, um about that. Can you make sure that the turian and the krogan don't have it out while on the ship?"

"Don't worry, they have already agreed to be on their best behavior."

"Oh, and Shepard," Joker swiveled in his chair as Jane stood in the doorway. "Why didn't you ever tell me that you had a brother? He seems like a pretty interesting guy, despite the fact that he was C-Sec."

"Just never came up, I guess. I'll send him up to keep you company sometime."

"Hey, hey… I said he seemed interesting. That doesn't mean that I want him pestering me up here."

"Joker, I think you two will get along quite well. You two are very similar."

"I'll believe it when I see it." He swiveled back around to face the console as Jane walked down the bridge to make her way to the mess hall to find some of her crew. But not even five steps away she heard Joker call out, "I'm still waiting to see that garden, Shepard!"

She winced at the sound of it and a few people turned to stare at her before quickly returning to their work. Upon making it down to the lower level, she caught sight of Kaidan standing outside her room which was across from the med-bay. She took a few steps back and called the elevator, opting to avoid him for now.

Stepping out into the cargo hold, she looked around to see Ashley in the far corner working on the weapons, Wrex on the same side but a good distance away with his arms crossed and leaning against the wall. A loud bought of laughter caught her attention and she saw Garrus working at a console and her brother messing with some of the tools around the Mako.

"Please don't screw that thing up before we even take it out, John," Jane called to him and he leaned against the counter flipping the wrench.

"From what I have heard, you don't really need any help in that area. You may regret working on the Mako, Garrus," he nudged the turian next to him and tilted his head in the direction of Jane. "Is the stereotype the same for turians that women are terrible drivers?"

Garrus glanced over at John then moved his attention to Jane who had propped one fist on her hip and narrowed her eyes at the man. "Why do I get the feeling that I should stay out of this?"

"Probably a wise choice, my scaly friend." John placed the tool back and smiled over at Jane, "Oh, come on. Don't get your panties in a twist, you know I am just teasing. Ooh! Did you bring me coffee?" He reached for the mug but she pulled it out of his reach.

"No. This is _my_ tea. You can go get your own coffee."

"Nah, I'm good. I think I'll go visit with Ashley… or maybe that Tali chick…"

"John..." she said in warning tone.

"What?" he asked in feigned ignorance as he backed up to the engineering level. "How many times do you get to meet a quarian?"

Jane watched him leave as Garrus snuck glances at her. He still wasn't sure what to make of this human female. One thing that he still couldn't get over was how different she seemed from her brother.

"Honestly, Vakarian, how did you put up with him?" she asked and turned to face him.

"Please, just Garrus," he stepped away from the console so he wouldn't be tempted to continue work while she was speaking to him. "And even I am not sure how I can. Guess I am not the typical turian."

"Hmm, I assume there is a story behind that but we'll leave it alone for now. So, you're a pretty good sniper?" She took a sip from her drink and sighed at the warmth of it.

From her exhale he could pick up a faint, familiar scent. _What the hell is in that tea?_ Garrus thought. He tried to peek at its contents but the way she held the mug blocked it from his view. "I like to think so," he said, trying not to think of the scent conundrum, "But I think your brother can attest to that. I am – was – top ranked at C-Sec."

"Well I have seen you in action on the Citadel, but I guess we'll have to see in the field. We are going to extract Matriarch Benezia's daughter, Liara T'soni. I would like for you to be part of the ground team."

"It would be my pleasure, Shepard."

"I'll catch up with you later, then."

He watched her head towards Engineering, _Probably chasing down John._ Garrus couldn't deny that he was interested in seeing how she handled herself in combat outside the Citadel as well. If she was able to chase down Saren through waves of geth, there had to be something substantial to her. Tearing his gaze from her, he moved back to the console and started his calibrations again. Feeling eyes on him, he lifted his head to see the krogan staring at him from across the room. Wrex smirked at Garrus then shook his head and became still again like nothing had ever happened.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Alright, strap in everyone. Joker is getting ready to drop us in," Jane said as she fit the harness together while sitting in the driver's seat.

"Oh, good. A very active volcanic planet with your driving. Can't wait," John retorted with a smirk.

"That's it! You are no longer on guns. Garrus? You up for it."

John's mouth dropped open and he turned on her, preparing his argument, "What? But that's not –"

"Don't worry, Commander. I can handle it," Garrus answered her and looked at John with a shrug.

"Maybe now you won't talk back to your _little_ sister," she smiled but didn't look back.

Kaidan sat diagonally behind Shepard; it was the best spot to keep an eye on the situation. He could still see out the front and keep an eye on her and the rest of the team. If she needed a status report on the damage back here, he would be the one to do it. He still wasn't sure what to think about the new crew. Of course he accepted the aliens better than Ashley did, but he worried about Shepard's safety; how skilled were these new recruits?

"_Getting ready to drop, Commander,"_ Joker said through the communications channel. "_Disengaging_."

They could feel the g-force shift as they began their descent to the planet below. "Engaging thrusters," Jane said calmly flipping a switch above her.

The Mako leveled out in midair and slammed onto the ground below as they skidded to a stop. The men in the back jostled around even with the shock being mostly absorbed. John gripped his seat and the handle to his left, squeezing his eyes shut.

Garrus looked at the slightly worried faces of the human males around him. Yes, it was a little rough of a landing, but most drops tended to be.

Jane checked her displays and activated the appropriate settings. She began to press forward, keeping an eye on her surroundings. The land was dark with ash as the lava rose through the cracks of the land. The sky was a mixture of blue and white but was quickly becoming consumed by dark clouds. A set of pipes followed the low sitting mountains, opposite the hot fields, leaving only a specific path through the land.

The com-channel crackled to life as Joker's voice filled the vehicle, "_Commander, I'm picking up some strange readings… really strange. Like, off the damn charts. It looks like it is coming from an underground complex a few klicks away from the drop zone."_

"Thank you, Joker," Jane responded. "We are heading there now." Deactivating the comm-unit, she turned back to her crew. "I have a feeling that this won't be a simple pick up. Let's keep our eyes open and be ready for anything. Garrus, come up here to man the guns. I don't want us scrambling around if we do find something."

Jane pushed the Mako to almost full power, the wheels spinning in the ash, a large cloud puffing up in their wake as they made their way across the scorched surface. Eventually, even Garrus began to reach for something to steady himself. They vaulted over small outcroppings of rock and slammed heavily into the ground. The rear of the vehicle occasionally fish-tailed a few times as it struggled for better traction.

"Um… Shepard?" Garrus said quietly to her right.

"Yes, Garrus?" she said sweetly and smiled over at him. "Something bothering you?"

"I just want to remind you that_ someone _does have to repair this later."

"Why else do you think I brought you along?" she teased and looked over at him again. "For your good looks?"

"Yes, actually," he mandibles flared in a grin as his eyes matched hers. She held his gaze, grinning back at him. "Shepard," he warned and flicked his eyes back to the road. A devious grin spread across her face as she pushed the pedal down further, charging the Mako faster. He glanced back at the road only to see that they were heading on a collision course for a pit of lava. "Shepard!" he yelled and braced himself on the dashboard.

Without even turning her head, she turned the Mako into a sharp left turn and headed up the hill perfectly in the center of the makeshift road. Everyone let out an audible exhale causing Jane to burst out into laughter and return her attention to the road. "Really, guys?" she shook her head slightly as she rounded the top of the hill. "Geeze, have some faith in your commander."

It wasn't much longer until a loud thundering sounded above them.

"I am going to assume that wasn't weather," Kaidan spoke up, leaning out from his seat to look out the windshield.

Garrus and Jane leaned forward in time to see Saren's ship fly overhead and drop off two geth armatures. "You think there will always be complications?" Jane complained as she nodded to Garrus and armed the weapons.

* * *

"She'll stay with us, thanks," Jane gave a mocking wave to the krogan battlemaster across from them.

Garrus' hand tensed towards his rifle. How was she able to face a krogan and his geth minions without even pulling her weapon, and openly mocking him too? Retrieving Liara was definitely turning into a bigger situation than they had originally planned.

"Not an option. Saren wants her, and he always gets what he wants," Liara gave a worried glance to Shepard as the krogan spoke. "Kill them. Spare the asari if you can. If not, doesn't matter."

Jane snatched the shotgun from her back and used her biotics to lift a geth into the air. John charged to her side, unloading his assault rifle on a geth that had turned its attention on Jane. Kaidan stirred and began to follow Shepard until he noticed Liara crouching in the open. Grabbing her arm, he pulled her behind the console in the center, keeping an eye on their enemies.

The Shepards were unloading their weapons on the battlemaster, who refused to go down. John threw a grenade that finally causing the top heavy krogan to tumble. As they were focusing their attention on the krogan, Jane felt the sharp pang of her shield weakening on her left side. She turned to see a geth discharging his weapon on her and her shield was growing dangerously low but her biotics were not ready yet. A single shot burst through the geth's shields and tore through the 'head', frying its systems as wires and fluids blew out the other side.

Jane heard her brother cease his fire: the krogan was dead. She turned her head to find the source of the perfect shot that had saved her life. Garrus slung his rifle onto his back and gave a small nod to Jane, who smiled back at him and gave a reciprocal nod.

* * *

They sat around the edges of the comm-room. It was a strange grouping of individuals to be sure: quite a few humans, a quarian, krogan, turian, and, now, an asari. Not just anyone could bring this group together, least of all, a regular human. There was certainly something special about this golden-fringed human female that intrigued Garrus.

"We can talk again after you've seen the doctor," Jane roved her eyes over her team, "The rest of you, dismissed."

"_Mission reports are filed, Commander,_" Joker spoke through the PA system. "_Want me to patch you through to the council?"_

As Garrus got up he saw John across the room, eyeing him. The turian gave the human a questioning glance but got up and headed for the door, allowing Tali to move ahead of him. Garrus turned back to see John stop by Jane and grip her shoulder as she rubbed her forehead with her fingers.

"You going to be okay?" John inquired.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she said waving him away but giving a weak smile. "Patch them through, Joker," and John jogged out of the debriefing room.

"_Setting up the link now, Commander."_

The doors shut before they could hear anymore.

"Hey, Garrus," John tapped his friend on the arm when he reached him, "Can I talk to you for a minute."

"Sure. What do you need?"

"Um… let's take a look at that Mako. I'm pretty sure Jane did a number on that thing."

Garrus could tell that something was bothering John, but decided not to question him until later. "To be honest, I'm scared to even inspect it closer," he said with a grin

When they reached the cargo hold, John eyed the requisitions officer standing off to the side, but he seemed to be too engrossed in his activities to pay them much attention. Passing the side of the Mako, Garrus grabbed a tool and walked to the front of the vehicle with John right beside him. "What did you really want to talk to me about, John?"

"With Jane recruiting more and more people, I have a feeling she won't keep bringing me on all… okay… more of her missions. I know that she is a Commander now and that she didn't make it this far by being lucky, but I still worry about her. I mean, she is my little sister. There are four years between us. I'll do anything to protect her."

"So, why talk to me?"

"You're my best friend, Garrus. And I know that you will, but, please promise me that you'll watch her six when you are out on mission with her."

"Of course I will. She is my commanding officer, John. Turians don't take that lightly. But what makes you think that she will take me out on more missions than you?"

"You impressed her with that shot today. From the way she fights, she knows that she needs a good sniper at her back and, if I know her, she doesn't think that Ashley is that person. Don't get me wrong, Ashley is a great soldier, but she isn't as proficient a sniper as you are. And uh…" John had a shy grin on his face, "There is, uh… something else."

Garrus stopped what he was doing and looked over at John. He definitely didn't have a good feeling about this.

At the turian's silence, John took it as permission to continue. "I know you have that more 'analytical' eye and much better hearing than me… so… will you help me scout my sister?"

"Excuse me?"

"Not anything serious! I just think she is keeping things from me. I mean, I see half the men on this ship leer after her, especially that schmuck Kaidan. Hell, I wouldn't even put it past Liara for developing something for her. Jane doesn't realize it but she has quite a charm about her. When she was younger, there were a lot of guys trailing after her. Some tried to be friends with me to get closer to her. So what the hell am I supposed to think?"

"It is none of our business, John. Have you thought that this is why she doesn't tell you? Because you get too involved?"

"I just don't want her to get hurt. Don't let her hard demeanor fool you. She isn't all stone. Underneath that exterior of hers, she really is just a big softy. I am pretty sure she only has this front up because the Alliance has beaten it into her. Take that away and she is much more relaxed," he chuckled to himself, shaking his head. "Who knows, maybe one day you will hear about her reasons for joining the Alliance."

The last comment intrigued him but he knew that was best saved for another time, "She is an adult. She can make her own choices. Especially when it relates to her personal life."

"Ugh, you're no fun, Garrus."

He gave a small sigh and shook his head, "I'm not scouting her. And don't expect me to report to you on anything. But… if there is something I think you should know, I will tell you."

"Hey! Thanks, man!" he clapped Garrus on the shoulder, "I knew I could count on you! Now, if you don't mind… I am going to see about a particular quarian on board."

"It is hopeless, John," Garrus drawled as he ran his omni-tool over the vehicle. "It wouldn't work. Different amino acids between our species. And besides, quarian immune systems are highly compromised. _You_ probably are not the best, John," he smirked as John continued to back away.

"That hurts, Garrus. But there levo and dextro immunities. Who knows? Maybe I am one of those," he smirked at the tall turian and shrugged his shoulders.

* * *

"Shepard," Garrus started as they began to unload their weapons on the desk. "You don't have to make it a goal to damage the Mako every time we take it planet-side."

"But then what would you do all day?" Jane smiled up at him. "Come on, Garrus, you know you love it."

"Personally, I am shocked that you made it over that mountain," Tali chimed in. "I didn't think the Mako was designed for movement like that."

"It's _not_ designed for that," Garrus said.

"But it made it all the same. Seems that you are doing something right in the upgrades with that thing, turian." She yanked off her gloves off to run her fingers through her hair. "Ugh, I need to get out of this armor! I swear sand found its way into my suit." She pulled at her collar and rolled her shoulders, feeling as if the dirt and grime was crawling over her skin.

Ashley had joined them and offered to help clean Tali's weapons. Jane wasn't sure what had brought on this goodwill, but at least Ashley was starting to reach out to the more 'exotic' members of the team. Shepard was smiling at her when she did turn around and gave a quick nod back.

Garrus stood between the women as they took care of their weapons, noticing the small exchange between the humans. At least Ashley wasn't being so withdrawn anymore. He was glad that Ashley hadn't offered to him, but at this point she knew that he and Shepard never let anyone else handle their guns. Glancing over again he saw Jane fidget and squirm in her armor, again. "You okay there, Shepard?"

"Yeah… I'll live. I just really need to get out of this armor and under suit." She twisted her hips again, grumbling to herself. "Ugh! I can't take this anymore. I am going to clean these in my quarters."

He watched her pick up her weapons and some supplies before he decided to take his chance at offering, "I know how sensitive you can be about your weapons, but I can clean them for you."

She turned around with a smile on her face, "As flattered as I am that you want to touch my weapons, Garrus. I think I'll pass this time." Without another word she winked at him and entered the elevator.

He flattened his mandibles tightly to his mouth as her words sunk in. Feeling eyes on him he looked at the two women next to him. "What?"

"Nothing," they said in unison.

* * *

Kaidan was typing away on his omni-tool when he heard footsteps approaching. _Perfect timing!_ He thought and quickly closed the message he had been preparing for her. "Hey, Shepard!" he called out as she rounded the corner.

"Hey, Kaidan, what do you need?" she grimaced and pulled at her collar.

"You okay there, Shepard?" he eyed her movements as he reduced the space between them and noticed the guns still attached to her back. "Why do you still have your weapons?"

"Just got back from a mission. I was cleaning them downstairs but the sand was ridiculous on that planet, I swear some is in my suit."

"I could clean them for you while you, um, take care of the other situation."

"Thanks, but no thanks. You know how I am about my guns. And besides, Garrus already offered."

"Oh. Alright. Um, look, Commander… I was hoping to talk to you about a few things."

Jane fought the urge to roll her eyes; she had a feeling where this was going. "Um, can it wait for a bit Kaidan?"

"I guess so, but I just worry that if I keep waiting then I won't get a chance to talk to you. What's going on with us, Shepard? I mean, even before Eden Prime, I have barely had a chance to talk to you outside of missions."

"First of all, don't say it like that. And I'm sorry if you feel that way, but I still see you during my rounds."

"Yeah, but that is always while we are on duty. I was wondering if, I don't know, maybe next time we are on the Citadel, if you would like to get lunch or dinner or something."

"Anyone else you had in mind?" she asked warily.

"Um, no, I was hoping just the two of us," he gave a soft smile and a half step forward.

Jane took a bigger step back and averted her eyes, "Look, Kaidain. I don't know if that is such a good idea. I mean, we are just friends. I don't really want to mess that up."

"Well, you know, just think about it. Offer is still there," Kaidan submitted with a thin smile on his face.

"Thanks, but uh, I really need to… um… I'll see you around." She quickly sidestepped around him and ducked into her room, refusing to look over her shoulder at him. _Why can't he take a damn hint?_ Glaring at the floor, she allowed the door to shut behind her before looking up to find someone sitting at her desk. "Dear God, can I not get a moment of peace around here!"

John smirked up at his sister as he reclined back in her chair with his feet on her desk. "Hey, Sis!"

"What do you want?" she moaned as she pulled off her shotgun and pushed his feet off her desk with the butt of the gun.

His feet landed with a loud thump. "How did the mission go?"

"Ran into a few geth, found some minerals, found some crashed probes, you know, the usual. Though I would _love_ to fill you in on all the excruciatingly small details, I have to get out of this suit." She ignored him with his light chuckle and she tapped away on the console at her desk, filling her room with music blaring.

"Why do you still listen to this shit?" John yelled over the music. It still baffled him why she would listen to music so old.

"Hey! This is not 'shit'! And if you don't like it, get out!" she smiled as she yelled at him then stepped into her private bathroom.

John laughed to himself as he heard her turn on the water. Honestly, he had no problem with her music. It was sometimes refreshing to relive some of humanity's past, though looking back, there weren't always bright moments. Music was one of the few things that could easily come back and appeal to others. He eyed the weapons in front of him noticing that they still needed cleaning. He could help, but then he would probably start a fight between them. If there was one thing he knew, it was not to mess with Jane and her weapons. _Just like Garrus, in fact_, he mused. He heard the water cut off and he put his feet back up on the desk, waiting for her to acknowledge him again.

Jane pulled her tank top down and readjusted her athletic shorts before going back into the room. She turned her music down a little and pushed John's feet off her desk, again, while picking up a weapon. "So, what can I do for you, John?"

"Can't I just hang out with my little sister?" he smiled.

"We both know you are here for something else."

"Just seeing how you are holding up. I know that you tend to get stressed out a little. And to be honest, you have been a little crankier than usual." She narrowed her eyes at him as she continued to clean her shotgun. "Don't try to shoot daggers at me with your eyes! Your biotics might go off on me. And you know that you are stressed."

"I have more control than that. It's just that… this seems so much bigger than a rogue Spectre siding with geth. I can't put my finger on it. I mean… with that vision that I got on Eden Prime, I think we are in for a much bigger fight than we bargained for."

"Look, Jane, I know that you didn't really ask for this life, but you are good at it. And your hunches are usually right."

"Thanks, John. So, anyway, how are you holding up on the ship? I know you weren't really a fan of our 'home life' as kids either."

He gave a small shrug, "I prefer to be _a little _more stationary, but I'm managing well. The women on board aren't too bad either."

"Ugh! Come on, John! This is my crew."

"Yeah, but regs make me an excellent choice for them," he laughed. "Don't worry, I'm not going to go crazy on your ship."

"Thank you."

"Well, as fascinating as it is to watch you clean your guns, I think I am going to go roam the ship a bit. Maybe keep Joker company. You were right about him, he is pretty cool."

"I knew you would like him. I'll probably go up there in a bit."

"Well, if I don't see you, we'll have dinner together at least?"

"Yeah, see you around."

* * *

Selecting the correct tool, Garrus readjusted himself under the Mako, humming his subharmonics. He had just finished tightening the steering shaft when his omni-tool pinged. Tapping a button to activate the local voice connection, he said, "Yeah, John? What do you need?"

_"Want to join us in the cockpit?"_

"Who is 'us'?"

_"Jane, Joker and myself. Hang out with us and then we will head to the mess for dinner."_

"I don't know, John. I am kind of in the middle of something."

_"He is so full of shit! I did not mess the Mako up that much!"_ he heard Jane yell in the background.

_"I don't know, Shepard. I heard that you broke one in basic training,"_ Joker chimed in.

_"You better start keeping those stories to yourself or I will flick you and break one of your fingers!"_ Jane said.

_"I don't know, John. Is that turian even able to take that stick out of his ass?"_

"I heard that, Joker," Garrus warned. He heard Jane start laughing in the background. "I'll be up in a minute." Before anyone else could say anything, he closed the link and maneuvered his way out from under the vehicle. After wiping his hands, he slipped on his gloves and called for the elevator. _Spirits, it is only one damn floor._ How it always took so long, he would never understand. Upon entering the CIC, he could hear the boisterous laughing coming from the cockpit.

"We caused such _hell_ on the ships! Dad wasn't so bad about it, but Mom would get so pissed!"

"What do you expect, John? Her kids were running amuck on her ship! I'm sure we made her lose face with some of the crew."

"Oh, whatever. The crew loved us!"

"Damn, I would have loved to meet you guys when you were kids!"

"Well we calmed down some when we were teenagers… at least _I_ did."

At this point Garrus had reached the entrance and leaned against the wall. Joker was in his chair with Jane sitting sideways in the co-pilot's chair, a mug of tea in her hands, and John sat against the wall opposite the other two. They were all in their uniforms but seemed quite relaxed.

"I calmed down too!" John said indignantly, "Just not with the ladies!"

"Now that I have a hard time believing," Garrus chimed in. All heads turned to him, John shaking his head slightly, Joker with his usual amused grin, and Jane smiling brightly at him. "I saw him strike out with so many women people were questioning his experience," he smirked at John and decided to push it a little more. "Eventually I pitied him enough that I gave him some pointers."

"He does have a sense of humor!" Joker exclaimed.

"You are lying through your pointed teeth!" John yelled. "Don't spread that around!"

"Why?" Jane questioned. "Because someone is bound to believe it?" She chuckled at her brother's torment and took a small sip of her tea. "I knew you were only that lucky because there weren't that many options for them."

"Oooh! Ouch!" Joker commented.

Garrus couldn't help but share a smile with Jane when their eyes met. There was at least one thing off the battlefield they shared: torturing John.

"You guys suck! Maybe I should just go eat by myself."

"Aww, care to relive those teen years, John?" Jane cooed.

"Ugh, whatever," John was smiling but stood up and walked away from the cockpit.

They all burst out into laughter as John exited and they heard the door shut when he made his way down to the mess area. Garrus turned his attention back to the two humans still with him when he saw movement. Jane swung her legs over the arm rest and stretched her back. Garrus flinched when he heard a popping noise coming from her shoulder.

"Well, come on, big guy," Jane said when passing Garrus and wrapping him on the shoulder with her knuckles. "We better go talk to him before he gets too upset. Are you going to be coming down, Joker? Or do you want me to bring you something up?"

"Nah, I'll be down in a bit."

Garrus followed a step behind her through the CIC. There was a short silence before he noticed the dampness of her fringe. "Take care of that sand problem, Commander?"

She looked up at him in a funny way but then realization hit her, "Oh, yeah, that. Turns out there was nothing there, just my imagination, I guess. And I got my weapons all cleaned up too. But thanks for offering before, though."

"Not a problem. I could tell you were uncomfortable."

When they reached the table in the mess, he looked around for John but didn't see him.

"Oh you have got to be shitting me."

Garrus looked down at her and followed her gaze across the room. There, standing next to the life pods, was John talking with a random female crew member. They watched for a little longer and saw her fidget with her hair and blush. John made eye contact with them and gave a sly wink.


	4. Chapter 4

_Hello, everyone! Wow! What can I say but 'wow'! This has gotten more attention than I thought it would! I want to thank everyone for reading/following/favoriting and reviewing! It really is a great boost and helps keep me going on the story! Reviews are always welcome and if you ever have a question or suggestion for the story, please let me know by review or PM! I love having input! It is always great having another's opinion. Well, I thought I would go ahead and add two chapters this week since I was still ahead on writing and I didn't post anything last week. And, if you read my other story, I apologize for not having another chapter up for Continuing Forward! To be honest, I think the next chapter I post will be the last for that story L. It is time, and I think it has run its course, for now. But, I really do want to give you a good product so I don't want to rush anything. Sorry to give an update for another story in the author's note of Familial Ties, so let's get on with it!_

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Garrus lined up his shot which tore through the head of the batarian slaver.

_"Damn it, Garrus! That one was mine!"_ Shepard's voice came over his headset.

"Oh, really? I didn't see your name on it," he chuckled back to her.

_"Sorry to interrupt, but I really think we should be focusing on the task at hand."_

Garrus rolled his eyes but Shepard's voice chimed in again, _"Come on, lighten up, Williams. No need to be jealous just because our kill count is higher."_

"Hang in there, Williams. I'm sure one day you'll be able to match her, maybe not me, but probably her."

_"Screw you, Vakarian."_ A shotgun blast echoed across the room as she took out another foe. He took out one more on the ledge above them then turned his attention back to Shepard. Her biotics flared as she threw an enemy into a wall. Garrus noticed her shields flicker as another slaver closed in on her, unloading his weapon. Lining up his sights, he pulled the trigger, causing the man to go limp just as Shepard turned to face him. _"Thanks, Garrus. I guess it was a good idea to bring you along."_

"You knew that I was more than just a pretty face," and he smiled to himself as they cleared out the room. With the last one dead on the ground, Garrus exited his position and moved next to Shepard as she holstered her weapon and Ashley jogged up to her other side. Glancing down at her, he saw her typing away on her omni-tool, her head lowered and her helmet obscuring his vision to see her face or what she was doing. Reactivating the comm-link, he asked, "Something wrong, Shepard?"

She shook her head and looked up at him, giving him a warm smile through the visor of her helmet. They walked into an office and he moved over to the wall safe, the routine natural for them. He noticed Shepard had already started to look for medi-gel and terminals to hack, while Ashley stood awkwardly to the side. Just as he cracked the safe, he heard his earpiece crackle to life.

_"Can you hear me, Garrus?"_

"Shepard?" he asked, partly looking over his shoulder.

_"You know a lot of human females that hack into your comm-unit, big guy? Who else?"_

"You hacked in to set up a private link without permission?"

_"This way we could continue our trash talk without Miss. Stick-in-the-mud ruining it,"_ her laugh chimed through. _"Though, I guess we'll have to be a little coy in our communications so she doesn't suspect anything."_

"Will we still be able to hear her?"

_"Of course! Don't belittle my skills, Vakarian. I have set it up so we can quickly switch back and forth between the open channel and this one."_

"Do this often, Commander?"

There was a long pause before she answered, _"Actually, no."_

"I didn't realize you had that in your repertoire of skills."

_"Picked up a little from my dad. He taught John and me a few things. I didn't really want to learn more until the choice was made to join the Alliance."_

"You say that as if you didn't make that choice," he chuckled, moving up next to her and heading towards the exit.

Jane was silent for a long time. They were back in the Mako and moving by the time she answered him, "So you have great perspective both on and off the battlefield. Maybe someday I'll fill you in on that story, but right now, we don't have the time."

* * *

Wrex watched the pair standing at the weapon table. The other human, Williams, had already cleaned her weapons and had gone up in the elevator. Shepard and Vakarian were still at the table, either cleaning or modding out their weapons, Wrex couldn't tell from this angle. He usually stayed out of social issues of any species, but this was growing more and more amusing to watch.

"Wrex, do you have a moment?" Liara said, approaching slowly. "Oh, I didn't wake you did I?"

He grunted at her timidness but knew she was a formidable fighter, despite the scientist background. They had only been under Shepard's command for a short time but had gone on assignments with the asari before. It wouldn't be often he knew, a little too much biotic power in the one team. "It's fine, asari. Just resting my eyes. What do you want?"

"I was actually interested in learning a little more about krogan culture, if you didn't mind me asking. Oh, good to see that Shepard is back. Mission went well you think?"

"Yeah. And it seems that someone has a favorite."

"Well, with her fighting style, she needs a good sniper covering her. She charges into fights fearlessly, I almost wonder how she hasn't gotten killed yet."

He let out a very guttural chuckle, "Yeah, 'sniper'… that's what it is."

* * *

"What's bothering you, John?" Garrus said eyeing the human across from him. He could tell that John had heard him, but the man seemed extremely focused on something to his left. Out of the corner of his vision he could see the lieutenant at his console.

"Hey, Alenko!" John called out. When the man turned to face them, John waved his hand at him, "Wanna join us?"

Kaidan seemed to pause but gave a shrug, grabbed his bottle of water and sat down next to John, diagonally from Garrus. "Sure, why not. To what do I owe this invitation?"

"Just wanted to talk for a bit. You and I haven't really had a chance. I thought maybe the three of us could sit down have a small bit of 'guy' time," he gestured around the table and gave his winning smile that Garrus recognized as the one he would use when interviewing people. Garrus knew that he was up to something but couldn't place it just yet.

"Yeah, I guess there hasn't been too much time. You two were in C-Sec together, right?"

"Yup! This big lug over here almost ripped my head off my second day as a detective. Guess I got on his nerves, right, Garrus?"

"I had never dealt with a human like this one," Garrus waved his hand at John and his mandibles flared in a grin. "Well, I guess I have met a second one in Commander Shepard. I can see where she gets it, but she is definitely different though."

"Yeah," Kaidan gazed off at the far wall, "she certainly is something."

Garrus' eyes met John's, their minds both wondering the same thing.

"So… you and my sister, huh?" John said, his voice low.

The question snapped Kaidan back to the conversation as he seemed to realize what he had implied. "What? Oh, no. I mean, we haven't served for very long together. We did meet once, a few months before the Normandy was finished, but it has really just been our time on the Normandy. So, why didn't you join the Alliance, John?"

He gave a small shrug and smile, "Eh, I thought about it. Our parents really pushed for it, but uh, not really what I was looking for." He hid his face with a broad smile, but Garrus could tell he was leaving something out.

"Yeah, I can understand. Not really for everyone, right? How about you, Garrus? No military for you?"

"Actually, all turians serve in the military," he said simply. He was a little surprised that Kaidan didn't know this already but decided not to judge him for it. "When we turn fifteen we take part in military training. Eventually, I joined C-Sec," Garrus offered but didn't elaborate. He didn't tell everyone about his past.

"So, besides the biotics," John started, "why did you join the Alliance? Sign on for the dream? Secure man's future in space?"

"Heh, yeah, I mean, I read a lot of those books; where the hero goes to space to prove himself worthy of a woman he loves, or you know, for justice."

"Hmph," John leaned back in his chair. "Woman he loves, huh? Wouldn't that be something? Ever think about that, Garrus?"

"Not really. Turians see it as more of an obligation. And we tend to approach our relationships casually, unless they are, what humans refer to as 'the one', in which case, we would become mates, rather quickly. Mate for life, you know."

"I wish we humans were better at that," Kaidan said quietly.

They sat silently, each of their minds going in different directions. Their reverie was broken when they heard light footsteps coming down the steps and the hushed voices of women. Shepard, Tali, and Liara rounded the corner.

"I'll see you two later," Jane said and walked into her room without acknowledging any of the men at the table.

"Tali!" John said jumping up from the table.

"Yes, John?" she drawled, turning slowly to face him.

"Just wanted to talk for a bit. Care for a short walk?"

"I was getting ready to go down to the engine room."

"Then a short walk to the engine room."

Giving a small sigh that turned to static through her filter, she nodded, "Fine."

Liara sat in the seat next to the one John had vacated and smiled shyly at Garrus and Kaidan.

"Um… I'll be right back," Kaidan said jumping up from the table and cautiously going into Shepard's room.

Jane looked up from her desk and gave an inaudible sigh, "Yes, Alenko?"

"Shepard, can we please talk?"

"Sure, what about?"

"You know what."

"There is nothing to talk about. It was one evening, before you were under my command."

"I just don't see why we can't pick up where we left off. I mean, you are a Spectre now, not technically Alliance."

"There is nothing to pick up, Kaidan. I am trying to be nice about this, but I don't know how much longer my patience will last. We are just friends."

He paused, his mouth agape with words unspoken, but he finally conceded and turned around. "Think on it though, and uh… I'll see you around, Commander."

Garrus watched Kaidan leave Shepard's room almost as quickly as he had gone in. _I guess she shut him down._ There was a small part of Garrus that wanted to go in and see if he would get thrown out just as fast; he had a feeling he would be invited to stay a while, which made him smile in his mind. Kaidan plopped back down in his previous chair, staring blankly at the table. Garrus was starting to feel a little awkward and wanted to give him room to wallow in his misery, but before he could leave, the young Alliance member spoke up.

"So… Garrus… you tend to go on missions with Shepard a lot."

Garrus caught eyes with Liara who quickly looked away, "Fair amount, I suppose. What's your point?"

"Nothing, I guess. Was just curious how you managed to get that spot."

Garrus gave a small shrug, "You'll have to ask Shepard that. I just cover her back."

"Are you going on the next assignment?" Kaidan asked.

"Actually," Liara said sitting up a little straighter, "Tali and I are accompanying her. Sorry, Garrus."

If he were being honest with himself, he was a little surprised. It had been a while since he hadn't been on the ground team, but he tried to shrug it off, "Hey, not my choice. Any of us make a good team."

* * *

Garrus couldn't help but let his eyes drift over to where Liara, Tali, and Shepard stood. They had just returned from an assignment on an abandoned ship, that didn't quite turn out how it was supposed to; hell, no mission ever seems to be normal for them. He turned his back purposefully on the trio, determined to focus and get some work done. But, when he heard her laugh ring out he couldn't help the slight turn of his head to peek over his shoulder.

"Hellooo? Garrus. John to Garrus?"

"Huh?" Garrus turned to see his friend leaning against the Mako with his arms crossed and his brows raised. "John, yes. Need me for something?"

"I said your name a couple times. What the hell are you thinking about?"

"What? Nothing."

"Yeah… sure… wait a second… oh, come on man. You know how much I have been talking to Tali."

"What are you talking about?"

"I would rather not have to challenge my best friend for a woman."

"Heh… No, don't worry. Wasn't thinking about that."

"Good, good." John rocked back and forth on his heels, tapping his fingers against his elbows. "So… how are you liking it here?"

"It has been good, great, really. Getting the chance to hone my skills."

"You don't say, huh?"

"Alright, what the spirits is it?"

"Hmm? Oh, nothing. Well, just curious, really. I've seen you and Jane talking a lot. And… you have been going on most of the missions?"

"Why is everyone after me on this? If you want to be on the team more, talk to Shepard, she's the commander."

"What? Oh, no, you misunderstand," John chuckled, "I'm just glad that you two are getting along. Can't have my sister hating my best friend, can I? It would make social gatherings just plain awkward."

"Yeah, awkward," Garrus agreed. "Why do you keep jumping topics so quickly? It is hard to keep up with you…"

"Hey! You two!" Jane yelled stopping between the lockers and the Mako. "John, Garrus, we will be landing on Feros in twelve hours. Ready by then?"

"Sure, no problem, Commander," Garrus answered. John simply nodded.

"Wrex, you good to go, too?" she asked, turning her head.

"Sure, Shepard. I have been feeling the need to smash something."

Giving a small grin she nodded to the three men and left towards the elevator, "That's what I like to hear!"

* * *

"We'll be docking soon, Commander," Joker said without turning around.

"Damn, Joker, since when were you all formal?" Jane responded with a grin, sitting in the copilot's chair and throwing her legs over the armrest.

"Eh, it slips sometimes." He programmed their flight path and turned his attention back on her. "Get any sleep?" She gave a small shrug and looked down at her tea, refusing to look at him. "You know, you can't keep burning the candle at both ends. It is going to catch up to you."

"I'll sleep when I'm dead. No one bothers you at that point."

"Wishful thinking, Jane. I don't think this universe could function without you."

"Yup, all these alien races who mastered space flight and have been around for thousands and thousands of years, and everything comes down to one measly human."

Joker chuckled, "Hey, I didn't make the rules."

She let out a soft sigh and reclined back in her chair, taking a long swig from her mug. After a few comfortable moments of silence, they heard heavy footsteps thudding down the walkway.

"Shepard," Wrex grunted.

Jane leaned out of the chair a little to look at the hulking krogan. "Wrex, good to see you are ready. Not too much longer before we land."

"Good. I'll be in the airlock."

After Wrex had turned the corner, Joker leaned in a little to Shepard, "Well, isn't he just a social butterfly?"

"I heard that, whelp."

Joker paled as Shepard struggled to hide her laugh.

"Aw, did we miss a good joke?" John said coming into the cockpit and leaning against the wall behind Joker. Garrus entered as well, standing behind Jane's chair.

"An unintentional joke, but yes."

"Damn, other people's misfortune is always so amusing."

Garrus flared his mandibles in a grin at the humans. Before he met John, he had always tolerated the species, but never thought he would enjoy being around them. He inhaled deeply to sigh but stopped when he caught a familiar scent. He sniffed again, confirming the scent that reminded him of home. Looking down, he saw Shepard holding a mug of tea. It was a different scent than the last time he had smelled it coming from her, but still just as familiar. He sniffed again, it was definitely coming from her beverage, but what made it smell like that? Was there an Earth scent that was similar to Palaven? It was certainly possible.

As if she could feel his eyes on her, she looked up at him, her grin still lingering from the conversation. At his hard and quizzical gaze, she seemed to read his mind. Her eyes darted from him to her tea and back again. Garrus couldn't help but stare at her, trying to piece the puzzle together. In the meantime, her cheeks turned a little pink and she quickly downed the rest of her drink and hopped out of the chair.

"Joker, what's our ETA?"

"Five minutes, Commander."

"Alright boys, time to go."

* * *

Garrus was feeling a little stressed. He knew that he shouldn't be feeling this way. They had completed the mission on Feros, saved the colony and managed not to kill a single civilian. The team had been himself, Wrex and John with Shepard. If he had to say, that was the team he preferred, especially now that he had truly earned Wrex's respect after saving him from the creepers. Garrus's finger had itched a few times when a possessed colonist got a little too close to Shepard, and he could tell that the others had felt it too.

Dealing with the Thorian had been odd, to say the least. John, and even Wrex, had looked to be a bit queasy when it had released the asari, but it was good that she survived; they received a lot of useful information from her. Garrus and John had felt a little worried when Shepard accepted the cipher from their previous foe.

They could all see that she was weary from the day's events and participating in the 'embrace eternity' mind meld. Although Garrus had never taken part in it, he could tell that it was quite taxing, and the information she was receiving would probably kill most humans. While they were breaking down their weapons, Garrus had on more than one occasion steadied Shepard, keeping her from falling over. Everyone had offered to finish up for her, including Wrex, but she had declined them all and stubbornly called the debriefing meeting. When Shepard joined with Liara, Garrus could tell she was barely holding on but still took her talk with the Council. He thought about waiting for her afterwards but was glad he didn't when she brushed past everyone and went into her room without another word, locking everyone out.

It had only been about two hours since then, and despite the successful mission, Garrus was still on edge. He knew that it was probably due to them having been so close to Saren, but he still managed to slip away. They had been right there, so close to finishing this! He had to burn some of this stress off and with this being a human vessel, his usual ways were not an option, so he would have to settle with general training.

Opening the door to the workout room, Garrus was surprised to hear a low but quick thumping. He saw the sack, _What do the humans call them – punching bags? – yes, that is it,_ swinging from its hook. Another set of quick thuds and he saw Shepard dance around its side. She was in a tight white tank top and loose black shorts that cut off at her mid-thigh, each with the N7 logo. Her fringe was done differently than he had seen it before, woven in itself to keep it off of her neck.

"Shepard?"

She paused her assault and caught the bag as it swung back towards her, "Garrus? Hey." Her breathing was still heavy, her chest heaving from the exertion. Taking a good look at her, he started to pick up on the small details: her cheeks flushed, her skin a rosy pink, some of her fringe falling loose around her face, some flattened to her skin from sweat.

"What are you doing down here?" he walked towards her and watched as she rolled her shoulders, shaking out any kinks.

"Um… training? Does it look like something else?" she chuckled and grabbed the towel on the rack against the wall. After wiping her face of sweat, she stretched her arms in every direction.

"Well, yeah it looks like that, but shouldn't you be resting?"

"Maybe… don't tell Chakwas, though."

"Your secret is safe with me. So, do you come down here often?" she began stretching out her legs but gave him a funny look, "Wait… that's not what I meant."

She laughed at him, shaking her head, "I try to sneak away when I can. Lately, it has been a little harder to make the time. I used to spar all the time, but I haven't really found many who are worth the energy. And trying to work out schedules right now is just more of a headache."

"Didn't realize you were much of one to spar, Commander," he said while setting up the weights. "And I doubt people want to face a biotic in a sparring match."

"Hey! I have full control of my biotics! _And_ I don't like to use them when sparring, I don't ever want to rely on them," she said bitterly.

"I sense there is something else behind that."

She only smiled up at him and leaned into her hip against the wall. "Perhaps I'll tell you sometime," she said coyly.

"You know, you keep leaving me with more questions. It is always, 'another time'."

She smiled at him again and waved her hand at the bench-press, "Need a spotter?"

"I think I'll be alright. Not going to push it too much."

"Alright. Don't hurt yourself though. We are heading to Noveria, only going to make one stop for a recon mission. Well, unless of course we get a distress call. I would like for you to be on the team when we hit Noveria."

"Heh, I'll be careful. So, am I on the recon mission as well?"

"Only if you want to be."

There were a few moments of silence between them as they stared at each other, a playful smile pulling at the corner of her lips making his mandibles want to twitch into his own smile. "As much as I do like keeping your ass out of the fire, I think it might be best if I sit this one out."

"Sit it out? Why?"

He scratched the back of his neck, feeling a little uncomfortable, "I have heard some of the crew talking. Spirits, they have been asking _me_ why I am going so often."

Jane rolled her eyes as she swung the towel over her neck, pulling on each end, "Can't they just understand that I like having eye-candy around?" they chuckled together. "I trust them all, and with each group there is a different fighting style and I appreciate each one. But the fact of the matter is, you are the best sniper I have ever seen, Garrus… well… aside from myself, of course."

"Excuse me? I don't think I have ever seen you shoot a sniper rifle."

"Next time we are at a range, the game's on! Anyway, I shouldn't keep you from your workout. See you on my rounds tomorrow."

"Yeah, see you."

They each turned away from one another. Jane was the first to peek over her shoulder at the tall turian but quickly looked away again, shaking her head at herself and smoothing down her hair.

Garrus turned around to look at the retreating woman's back. Confusion overtook him when he saw the colors peeking out from under her shirt. His head cocked to the side as he continued to stare and saw more colors showing through the white fabric. He had heard that tattoos weren't unusual for humans, but somehow, he hadn't expected it from a higher ranking member of the Alliance. The other detail that caught his attention was the familiar red petal of a Palaven flower on her right shoulder. He wanted desperately to ask her about it, but she was out the door before he found the words.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Hey, Joker. How's it going up here?" John said leaning against the wall.

He spun around in his chair, tilting his head back to look up at his visitor. "John, what's up?"

"Not much, figured I would pay you a visit up here."

"Thanks, somehow people tend to forget that I exist up here. How the hell do you forget that someone is piloting?" Joker motioned to the co-pilot's seat for John to join him.

John gave a small nod of thanks and plopped down. "I don't know, man. How do you not go crazy up here by yourself?"

He gave a small shrug as if that answered everything, "You get used to being alone when it is harder to move. I can always hear people moving around behind me at least. And, of course, Jane always makes a point to come by. Kaidan does too actually, sometimes helps with the navigation."

"Kaidan, huh? So, how did you and my sister meet?"

"We met a several times during the construction of the Normandy. Got to know each other pretty well and we were both serving here and then, of course, she became the commander of it. I may even know her as well as you," he laughed.

"You never know. Once she joined the Alliance, we didn't get to see much of each other. We kept in touch of course, but, it's not really the same." John cleared his throat and decided to make the mood a little lighter, "So… did you know Kaidan before the Normandy?"

"Eh, not really. Met him once before we knew he would be on the crew."

"'We'?"

"Yeah, Jane and me."

"Um… did something happen between the two of them? Jane and Kaidan?" With Joker bursting into laughter, John began to feel a little uncomfortable; this was still his little sister.

"That's something you will have to ask her."

* * *

It was unusual to get everyone from the team together in the mess hall at the same time, even including Chakwas and Joker, but Jane was enjoying it. She liked seeing everyone together and getting along. Somehow, the seating had worked out to all the women on one side, and the men on the other. Jane was sitting between Tali and Liara, thankful that they had filled the spots before Kaidan could get there. Garrus sat across from her, grabbing the seat before Kaidan could reach that one as well, so he opted for the seat across from Liara. John was across from Tali, Ashley facing Wrex and Joker and Chakwas on each end of the table.

It was good seeing everyone relax; it wasn't often that Garrus took the time to search out his teammates and he knew that they didn't either. When they had first entered the mess, Shepard was already sitting down with Joker and Dr. Chakwas. Debating on where to sit, Garrus had let Tali and Liara pass him who sat on either side of her. Kaidan had passed as well and was moving to sit in front of Shepard. When she tensed at seeing the man, Garrus closed the distance and stole the seat. He didn't bother to look up at the defeated male but gave a small nod to Shepard when she mouthed "thank you". He tried not to watch her or look at her too often, but it was hard not to when she was directly across from him.

"You know, we should all go out for drinks sometime," Tali piped up.

"Can you even go out for drinks?" Jane said elbowing the quarian.

"YES!" Tali shouted indignantly, then much more reserved, "You know… as long as it is filtered."

"You know, that isn't a bad idea," Ashley said even as everyone's eyes turned to her. "What!"

"I agree, Commander. Maybe next time on the Citadel," Wrex agreed, and more mouths dropped.

Jane grinned and looked around at the table. "Alright, I'll try to schedule in some shore leave soon. Everyone has been working really hard, you all deserve it."

"So, where should it be? Chora's Den?" Joker suggested.

"Ugh! No, I don't think so," Ashley scoffed, giving several people a good laugh.

"Yeah, Joker, not everyone is the perv that you are," Jane joked.

"I think I can get a few to come along. What do you say men? John? Garrus? Kaidan? Wrex?"

"No, thanks, I'm good," John said quietly, giving a quick glance to Tali across from him.

Garrus simply shook his head; Chora's Den wasn't exactly "his scene".

"Go on, Lieutenant," Ashley smirked. "We all know how much you liked being there last time."

"Well, maybe I will keep Joker company, Williams," Kaidan spat.

"That's the spirit!" Joker rallied and Kaidan looked away sheepishly.

"Hell, now that Fist is gone, maybe I will join you. But I guess it won't be the same being there and not killing something," Wrex said in his rumbling voice.

"Woo!" Joker cheered. "But I guess if we are all going to hang out on the Citadel, we might want to meet the rest of you somewhere. I guess Flux is a good second choice."

Liara leaned forward, speaking up, "Shepard, you should join Tali and I when we reach the Citadel. We were considering going shopping and this is really the perfect time during shore leave. And Ashley, Dr. Chakwas, you two are more than welcome to join as well."

"Well, I won't be shopping. I'll really just be there for moral support," Tali said, her eyes crinkling in a smile.

"Hmm… getting out of these Alliance fatigues would be kind of nice," Jane said leaning back and picking at her shirt fabric.

"I know I would like to see you out of those fatigues," Joker whispered, none too quietly, and winked at Kaidan, shrugged at John and allowed his eyes to fall on Garrus last. Garrus looked away first and shifted under Joker's gaze.

"As much as I would like to join you girls, I am an old lady. I don't know if I would really fit in with a girls' shopping trip. I will just meet you at Flux."

"Um… I think I'll take you up on that offer, Liara. Thanks," Ashley said, looking a little uncomfortable.

"Damn, Garrus, you have been quiet," John elbowed him in the side. "You aren't planning on bailing on the group outing are you?"

"I'll be there. Just long enough for you to make a fool of yourself, John," Garrus replied.

"Or maybe you are hoping for an invite to the women's shopping trip," John said earning a few chuckles from around the table, "Do you even own casual clothes?"

Garrus decided not to pay attention to John's dig, "I wouldn't complain about being the only male there while they try on outfits. I could just sit back and enjoy the view."

A few 'oohs' went around the table and Jane watched, with interest, the exchange between her brother and friend.

"I thought you were only a 'turian' kind of guy. I remember you calling humans 'too soft'."

Garrus wanted to back down, he was feeling a little embarrassed, but he didn't want to give John the satisfaction. Instead of faltering, he gave a confident shrug, "I guess being around humans has shown me that some of you are… more formidable than I originally thought." Garrus looked around the table, trying to smirk in a joking way, but he barely got one sweep of the group before his eyes stopped on Jane's. She was smiling but in a way he hadn't seen before which made him smile back. Her eyes darted away, looking at the table while she reclined back in the chair; she brought her knee up to her chest, resting her chin on it and wrapping her arms around her leg. _How can humans fold like that?_ he wondered.

"Alright, alright, mister smooth talker over here," John said.

"And with that, I think I am going to turn in for the evening," Jane announced standing up. "Kaidan, Tali, John, be ready at 0700. We are making a quick drop to a planet to complete an assignment before we hit Noveria. Team for Noveria will be Liara and Garrus. I'll get with you two once Joker fills me in on when we will get there. See you all tomorrow." There were a few mumbled goodnights behind her before her door shut them all out.

Sitting down at her desk, she turned on her music. She sighed as the music lifted her spirits even higher, a calm settling deep within her, yet also making her want to move. She started to hum along, getting ready to let loose.

She had a good team; she knew that without a doubt. In all honesty, she was having a hard time picturing having anyone else by her side, especially Garrus. He was the best she had ever seen with a sniper rifle. He always had her back, if anything, she was getting too comfortable on the battlefield with him. She never had to worry when he was with her.

How Garrus and John became friends hung in her mind. At first thought, they didn't seem like they could get along. Jane thought that Garrus and she were a little more compatible. They had good conversations, they were able to tease and one-up each other without getting too competitive. However, she and John got along just fine; she just thought that it had to do with them being siblings. _Then again, Garrus and Wrex are even getting along._

She knew everyone was looking forward to the shore leave, even she was. But, Jane always found it a little hard to find that balance of wanting to cut loose yet still be "Alliance material". Sometimes, it was hard not to be bitter with the cards life gives you.

The door to her room slid open, causing Jane to freeze and quickly turn off her music. "Kaidan, what can I do for you?"

"What were you listening to?" he asked, moving behind a chair facing her desk.

Jane sighed and motioned for him to sit. "Something from a long time ago."

As he settled into the chair, he leaned forward, resting on his elbows, "Alright. Well, I had a few questions for you, if you don't mind me being too informal," he waited for her to nod, "I was hoping I might be able to go with you to Noveria."

"As you heard during dinner, I already promised the spots to Liara and Garrus," she raised her hand, halting him from arguing, "and before you say anything, my reasoning for it is because Noveria is primarily asari run and we have intel that Matriach Benezia might be there. I think Liara has the right to confront her mother."

"And Garrus?" he said a little bitterly.

"I guess we could go in there with a team of biotics, but you know that I like balance within my team. This is a critical mission, I need a varied combination to go in with. Look, next assignment we go on, you will be on the team, alright?"

"Thank you, Shepard," he fidgeted in his seat. "There was one other thing… when we are on shore leave. Would you care to grab dinner one night? With me? Maybe, not the night the crew all wants to go out."

"I don't know, Kaidan. We'll see, okay?" Jane didn't like giving him false hope, but she did feel guilty about completely crushing him. He was a nice guy, but he wasn't what she wanted, or needed.

"Sure, sure. Think on it, though? Please."

"I'll consider it. But don't expect anything."

"Thank you. Um… I guess I should let you get your rest then."

Kaidan exited with a wide grin on his face. He placed a hand over his mouth trying to hide it but couldn't manage it. With his hand still hovering over his mouth, he rubbed his chin, taking one last look at Shepard's door before glancing over the room but not seeing the few people still sitting at the table.

Garrus watched Kaidan's movements along with John. They shared a look and Garrus, surprisingly, had to suppress a growl as the lieutenant left the room. _What happened in there? Why is he so happy? Is he her lover? Does she shy away from him to hide their relationship?_

"I'll tell you Garrus," John said shaking his head, "there must be something going on between those two."

Garrus practically jumped out of his seat, storming off towards the elevator.

John's eyebrow twisted up in confusion, watching his friend abruptly leave without a word. After hearing the elevator door close, John looked around to the only other people in the room, Wrex and Joker. "What the hell was up his butt you think?"

"Isn't there always a stick up there?" Joker laughed, "Or a branch, maybe even a tree?"

"I don't think I have ever seen him like that," the other Shepard said.

To both humans' surprise, Wrex broke the silence with a laugh. "Turians," he muttered before getting up himself.

* * *

The soft glow of the omni-tool lit his face and the underside of the Mako. Shepard actually hadn't done much damage the last time they took it planet-side and his upgrades were holding together well, but Garrus had to find something to occupy his time with. He didn't quite know what was bothering him. He knew that it had something to do with Kaidan exiting Shepard's quarters last night. _Why would he go in there so boldly? Yes, we had all let loose a little last night but there should be more respect with your commander. Alenko hadn't even requested to enter. What if she had been undressing and he barged in on her?_ Every thought made him a little more upset.

Sliding out from under the Mako, Garrus turned to the computer. Maybe he could work out something with the targeting system of the guns. That is where he really liked to work. Guns usually seemed to calm him down, and since there wasn't a shooting range on the ship and no assignments planned, he would have to settle with calibrating.

Hearing the elevator doors open, he didn't even have to look up to see who had entered; there was the familiar Palaven scent that seemed to seek him out. He could sense her move to the far side of the room; checking in with Wrex and Ashley, her usual routine. It almost felt as if his throat was closing up when she began moving towards him.

"Hey, Garrus. Upgrading the Mako again? Or are you convinced that I did too much damage to her?" Jane stood directly in front of him, but he hadn't even looked up from the computer.

"Just running some numbers."

She gripped her mug with both hands now. _This is an unusual way for him to act._ "I know that there are no assignments planned right now, but is she ready to be deployed if we do get called."

"Same as always."

This was different for him, and for her. She was used to the cold shoulder from other people, even from John, but not from Garrus. _First time for everything, I guess._ Jane took a longer sip from her tea and wrapped her fingers around it to prevent from fidgeting. "Is there something I should know about? Something you want to ask me? Or have a quick chat, maybe?"

"Can it wait? I am a little busy."

Jane stood there a little shocked. She didn't really know why this was affecting her so much. It took a moment before she realized she had been holding her breath. Taking a slow blink and a long exhale she nodded and turned away, "See you around, Vakarian."

Her dry tone and use of his last name hurt him a little. He knew that she was upset with him; she never used only his last name unless they were joking around, and this was definitely not one of those moments. Upon hearing her receding footsteps, he finally looked up at her. He felt a little guilty not even looking at her while she stood before him, and it hurt even more as the scent from her tea lingered in his vicinity.

Jane entered the engine room to find Tali swatting John's hand away from the console. "I don't have to separate you two, do I?" Jane teased.

"Shepard!" Tali exclaimed quickly turning around and shooting a dirty look at John. "No, I am quite alright."

"She keeps saying that I am in the way. I am just trying to give her some pointers," John explained, shrugging.

"I know what I am doing!" the quarian retorted.

"Don't worry, I am taking your side, Tali," Jane chuckled.

"You girls would stick together."

"Is there something I can do for you, Commander?" Tali asked, ignoring John.

"I just came down to see – "

The PA system clicked to life, "_Hey Commander, I have a transmission from Admiral Hackett. He says it's urgent."_

"I'll be up in just a moment, Joker. Thank you. Sorry, Tali, we'll have to catch up later. And John, don't get in the way," Jane nodded a goodbye and exited the room.

"Her job is never done, is it?" Tali whispered to John.

"Not really. She has a hard time saying 'no' to things."

"I wonder if that tea helps her calm down."

"I am more of a coffee drinker myself. I know there are different types of tea that are supposed to help you relax. Wouldn't be able to tell you what that kind is."

"It's odd," Tali said, her gaze still locked on the door where Jane had exited.

"Eh, not really. A lot of humans like tea or coffee. Sometimes both, sometimes neither."

"Not that. I am just extremely… surprised at the kind she is drinking."

"Wait… you know types of human tea?"

"No. But I know what she is drinking, because that is turian tea."

* * *

_"Kaidan, Ashley, suit up. We are heading out in half an hour,"_ Jane's voice sounded from Ashley's omni-tool.

Garrus couldn't help but look up at Williams; having exceptional hearing had its benefits. There was a small part of him that wanted to argue for the spot, but he refrained, knowing that he had been on more than his fair share of missions. Just as he had settled with that fact, his own omni-tool chimed. "Shepard," he said in short acknowledgement.

_"Garrus, you will have to pause work on the Mako. I am taking a team to investigate a missing probe."_

"She's ready, Shepard. And try not to damage her anymore?" he said, trying to lighten the mood. In response, he only heard the click of the terminated comm-link.

What Garrus hadn't expected, was how much that seemed to cut into him. Why would Jane act that way towards him? Even though he was friends with John, his friendship with Jane had been surprising but nice. Either way, why would she be so cold to him now? _Oh, right… I started it,_ he realized. He hadn't even looked at her when she came by, what was wrong with him?

He would talk to her after they came back from the assignment. And this time, he wouldn't be so thick-headed.

Garrus saw them off then went up to the mess hall to wait for Shepard. He didn't really have anything to do until they got back, so needless to say, he was bored. His weapons were still down in the cargo bay and he was getting more and more tempted to go down to start messing with them. _This is when being on a turian ship would be better. I could easily find a sparring partner and release some of this stress, in one way or another I suppose._ Although his mind tried to linger there, he found himself really only thinking of fighting as the only option but neither idea really held his attention.

"Doing okay, buddy?" John said, pouring himself a cup of coffee. He peeked over his shoulder at the turian, this was the first time he had ever seen his friend like this.

"Sure. Fine."

"You know," John started as he sat across from Garrus, "I once saw a movie, from a long, long time ago, that said that 'fine' stood for freaked-out, insecure, neurotic, and emotional." John reclined in his chair, grinning at the turian while he sipped from his coffee. "Any of those seem to fit you right now?"

Garrus only glared at him, "You humans can't make up your mind on what something means. You have to find a double meaning for everything."

"Wow, alright, so we got emotional down. What's going on?"

"Nothing. Just a little tense."

"I heard that too much stress can kill a turian. Need to beat the crap out of someone?"

"Somehow, I don't think Shepard would approve."

"Hmm…" John got up and started looking through all the cabinets.

"What are you doing?"

"Tali told me that there is a type of turian tea that is supposed to help calm someone."

"There is, but I can't imagine that you would have turian tea on a human vessel; especially that specific kind." John finished looking through the cabinets then turned around to Shepard's room. "John, why are you going in there?" Garrus stood up just as the human went inside and waved back at him. He couldn't help but follow. "I know that she is your sister, but I doubt she would appreciate you snooping in her room. Why are we even in here?"

John didn't answer him, he just kept opening drawers. After searching half of the desk, he exclaimed, "Ah ha! This, my friend, is why we are in here," and he put the box on top of the desk.

Garrus recognized it immediately. It was a very popular tea because it did help calm turians, and quarians, down. "Why would Shepard have this? This is dextro-based."

"Leftover from when that other turian was on the ship?"

Garrus shook his head, "It just doesn't make any sense."

"One more thing to ask her, I guess."

All of his questions were really starting to pile up; soon Garrus would have to start keeping a list.

_"Medical team to the docking bay!"_ a voice sounded over the PA system.

Garrus and John both looked at each other and rushed to the elevator just as Dr. Chakwas was entering. They had all recognized the voice, it was Kaidan; which only meant that at least one person was hurt, and that was Shepard.

"Depending on how bad it is, I may request that you two help me," Chakwas said calmly. She looked over to see John wide-eyed, obviously fearful of how badly his sister was hurt. Garrus only nodded to the doctor.

Another click of the PA system sounded just before the doors opened, _"Cancel that. No need to rush. Chakwas, I'll come to you."_ Shepard's voice allowed everyone a sigh of relief.

The doors opened and Chakwas moved forward with Garrus and John close behind. "Too late, Commander, I am already here."

"Damn you, Kaidan," she hissed. Jane clutched her left side and cradled her left arm in the same motion. Red blood crusted on her armor, but it had long since stopped flowing. At their entrance, she leaned against the Mako, struggling to stay upright but slid down to sit against the wheel anyway.

Garrus looked down at her as he approached with the two humans; John had seemed to relax, now that he saw Jane was more or less alright. "What fun did you get into this time, Shepard?"

"Oh you know," she chuckled and tried to hide her wince, but Garrus had already seen it, "crazy guy out for vengeance because I stopped the Skyllian Blitz. He tried to overload a stolen probe to blow me up. The usual, no big deal."

"Then how did you get shot?" John asked, kneeling across from the doctor who was inspecting the bullet holes.

"They were waiting for us by the Mako. There was no cover."

"And the lieutenant, here, opened fire too soon," Ashley grumbled.

"They saw us, Williams! We needed to get a jump on them!"

"If you just would have waited for Shepard's orders, we probably could have gotten into the Mako and blown them up with the damn cannon!"

"Hey!" Jane yelled, now struggling harder not to show weakness from the exertion. "Shut the hell up, both of you. Get out of your armor and go back to duty on the ship. Chakwas will take care of me."

"That is right, everyone needs to clear out. Commander, can you stand?" Chakwas asked.

"I think so," Jane tried to rock forward onto her feet but failed to get very far. "Maybe just a little help to begin with would be nice." She placed her good arm around John's neck when he offered to lift her and she carefully balanced herself on her feet. "There we go," she started to limp towards the elevator with Karin on her wounded side and Garrus moving up behind her. "Oh, John, do you mind bringing my guns up to my room? I shouldn't be in the med-bay too long, so I should be able to maintain them soon."

"I think I should be the one to make that call, Shepard," Karin scolded. "That is a pretty good limp there."

"I'll be fine. It just might take me a little longer to get there. The medi-gel stopped the bleeding, but I think the pain killers have worn off now."

"Hmm, well I would prefer to get there sooner. Garrus? Do you think you could help out with that?"

"Of course, doctor," Garrus said calmly and scooped Jane up in his arms, with her right side pressed against him. She half-heartedly smacked his chest a few times before giving up and grimacing at the pain. "Sorry, Shepard. Doctor's orders," he smirked.

"I'll make sure you pay for this. Somehow," Jane smiled at him.

Garrus carried Jane up to the med-bay and Chakwas had hurried him out quickly so she could treat her patient. As soon as he exited, he saw John come from Shepard's room and sit down at the table. They both sat together, both facing the med-bay, though the blinds were closed. Time seemed to drag by for them.

"Quite a scare she gave us, huh?" John said. "Knew I couldn't trust that idiot Kaidan."

"Yes, he should have waited for Shepard's orders. But, as much as I don't want to admit it, he was just trying to keep them safe."

"I don't care. He could have gotten her killed!"

"I am just as upset as you are, but she is safe."

"How can you be so calm!" John demanded.

"Because she is safe." _And she isn't still mad at me._

"Did I hear that Jane is alright?" Joker said as he rounded the corner, his crutches assisting him awkwardly.

"She will be okay, no thanks to Kaidan," John muttered. At Joker's curious glance, John explained, "He opened fire too soon. Revealed their position and they were out in the open, no cover.

"How bad is it?" Joker asked, maneuvering himself into a seat across from them.

"There was a fair amount of bleeding, it was all crusted on her armor. At first glance, it looked like three, maybe four bullet holes in her armor," Garrus offered. "But I don't doubt she will be itching to get back into battle."

"Well, we should be hitting Noveria soon. Another day and a half."

"That isn't enough time for her to rest," John said, still grumbling.

"John," Joker said leaning forward, "I know that you are concerned, but I have seen her come back from worse than this. She will be fine."

Garrus watched the exchange. He was just as worried about Shepard as John. He was feeling tenser than he had been before; how he was able to stay calm under these conditions was a mystery, even to him.

When Chakwas exited, all heads turned towards her. "Just a moment boys. I'll let you know when you can go in."

"Why can't we see her now?" John asked.

"Right now, she needs new clothes. I will notify you when she is ready for visitors."

They all watched her enter Shepard's room and exit soon after with some of Jane's workout clothes. Once the doors to the med-bay shut, Joker spoke up, "If I moved faster I would have gone in for a peek," he chuckled, "What do you say, Garrus?"

"That is your commanding officer."

"And my sister!"

Joker shook his head at the two men, "Yeah, and she is my friend but I am just saying, wouldn't mind a glance is all."

"You can come in now," Chakwas said exiting again. "I will be back in a little bit. No one is to allow her to leave."

John helped Joker up and they all entered the med-bay together.

"Hey there, boys!" Jane said cheerily.

"You seem awfully happy for someone that just got shot," John said.

"I think it is the pain-killers," Joker laughed.

"Four times, too," she smiled. "One in the shoulder, one in the side and two in the leg. Unfortunately, I think the one in the side ruined a tattoo," she pouted. Joker and John both looked at Garrus. Her tattoos weren't necessarily a secret but she kept them well hidden until she wanted to share about them. Jane saw the exchange and flicked her good hand at their reaction, "Oh come on, he was going to find out eventually."

"Oh really, Shepard?" Joker smiled, "Planning on showing him the goods?"

Garrus cleared his throat, "I don't think she meant –"

"Just leave it, Garrus. Joker is just upset that I won't show him some of them."

"Please," John said covering his ears, "I don't need to hear this."

"God, John. I am not a teenager anymore. Grow the fuck up."

"Hmm, quick mood swings? Is it the medication or just that time of month?" John asked and took a step back from the bed so she couldn't reach him. Jane tried to go after him but Garrus pressed his hand into her right shoulder to keep her down. "Sorry, Jane, you know I am just joking. Glad to see you are alright. You should really get some rest."

"I'll head back up with you, John," Joker said. "Need me to beat some sense into Kaidan?" he smirked at Jane.

"Yeah, really knock some sense into him. I believe in you, Joker," she laughed. "And thanks for making a trip down here to see me."

"Always for a friend."

"I will see you when you are better, Shepard," Garrus said before turning.

"Actually," Jane said in a small voice, "Garrus, can you stay for a moment?"

The turian looked at his friends who were already in the doorway. They shared a look and raised an eyebrow at the pair then left just as Karin reentered.

"What can I assist you with?" he said folding his hands behind his back.

"Damn, Garrus, relax. You are acting like I am going to scold you or something. Hey, Chakwas, if Garrus helps me, can I at least go back to my room?"

"I am afraid not, Commander. I want you to stay here for observation for at least the next eight hours."

"Ugh, you're killing me, doc!" motioning to Garrus, they leaned their heads in together, "Think you can break me out of here?"

"Sorry, Shepard, I wouldn't dare cross Dr. Chakwas."

"Good choice, Garrus."

"Damn, she has ears like a turian!" Jane smirked up at him. "Well, since I can't leave, can you at least bring my weapons in here for me?"

"You will not have your guns in here, Shepard! Garrus, it might be a good idea if you left. I fear what the commander will request next."

"Karin! My guns need care and attention! I can't just have them lying around after a mission!" Jane protested.

"Then someone else will have to tend to them."

Both humans' eyes went to Garrus, "Don't worry, Shepard, they will be in good hands."

"I know they will be, thanks, big guy."

"Glad to help. And, Commander, I was wondering if I could have a moment to talk to you," after glancing at Chakwas and her stern look, he added, "after some bed rest, of course."

"Sure, Garrus. Just come by anytime."


	6. Chapter 6

_Thank you, everyone! It feels so great to know that people are enjoying my fanfic! Again, thank you for reading/following/favoriting and reviewing! Questions, suggestions, and encouragement are all welcome! Now, just in case I do get comments/corrections about this, I realize that Nihlus wasn't 'from' Palaven. The idea behind it is that each flower represents the individual and is a flower from the home planet of the species, that way, others of the same species would recognize it (if they saw it at all). Collector Zero, I promise there will be some more Shepard (M) and Tali interactions. So far, there just hasn't really been a good spot to add in their interactions and, for the most part, there won't be a whole lot ME1 plot. It is kind of hinted at in the beginning of Chapter 7, but Tali is very wary of any sort of relationship (and isn't too keen on John at the moment!). However, I did put in a little bit of a tease at the end of Chapter 7, because I know that I have been focusing a lot on Garrus and Jane. Oh yeah, I apologize if there are any mistakes in these chapters, I only had time to review once... *crosses fingers*_

* * *

**Chapter 6**

"Look, Commander, I really think that you should delay this mission," Chakwas said as she stood in the corner of Jane's room while she put on her armor. "Your wounds need more time."

"Dr. Chakwas, I appreciate your concern, and it is duly noted, but the fact is that they won't wait for us. Intel suggests that Matriarch Benezia is there. If we wait any longer, we might miss our only chance." Jane winced as she reached around to snap the lock of her armor into place, her arm falling short. It probably was too soon to go out, but there wouldn't be another chance, that much she knew.

Karin moved forward and finished locking Jane's armor for her. Jane's face had been hidden from Chakwas, but she was starting to understand the commander more and more. "I wish you could have more people on the ground team… I'm just glad that you'll have Garrus with you."

Jane was quiet for a moment before turning to face the doctor, "Why so specific?"

"For starters, he is a turian and it is drilled into them to keep an eye on their situations and look out for their commanding officers. He is also friends with your brother, more than that, you are his friend. I may be old, but I am not blind. I see the way he looks at you."

"What are you talking about Karin?" Jane said readjusting her glove. "He doesn't look at me any differently."

"Heh, of course," Chakwas said as she headed towards the door, "Good luck on the mission. Just, be careful."

"Thank you," Jane whispered as the doors closed.

Taking a deep breath, Jane groaned at the pain in her side. She didn't have her typical range of motion, and her leg was killing her. Hopefully, there wouldn't be any running from bombs or the risk of a collapsing structure, she hoped. It took a lot of effort, but she was able to hide her limp, she just worried how she would feel afterwards.

Heading out of her room, Jane nodded to those sitting at the table. She acknowledged everyone on her way to the cockpit, every time; a good rapport with the crew was important to her. Moving down the walkway, Jane could see the shoulder of a turian standing in the cockpit. "ETA, Joker?" Jane said entering the small room. Garrus nodded to her as she entered. She could tell he was evaluating her, probably with the assistance of his visor too, but she still had no idea what that thing was capable of doing.

John stood up to come face to face with Jane. He was taller than her and tried to use his stature to his advantage, "Jane, you need more rest."

"I am good, John. Now, back off."

"No. This is something I firmly stand on. You were shot four times. I know that your range of movement is impaired."

Jane narrowed her eyes at her brother, "Would you care to test that theory?"

Garrus and Joker stood (and sat) perfectly still, it was a challenge, but neither of them wanted to interfere, or even acknowledge the sibling spat in the room. Jane wasn't at her best, everyone knew it, but no one wanted to challenge her on that. Liara approached the cockpit and instantly froze in the hallway; she decided to wait next to the airlock, out of sight.

"At least take another person with you. And no, I am not requesting that it be me."

"No. I have my team set."

"Garrus? Joker? Please back me up here."

"I've got to uh… focus on docking us," Joker mumbled.

"Garrus?" John said, turning to his friend. _Come on, man. Please back me up here,_ John thought. He looked over at Jane and found that she was looking straight ahead.

"Shepard would be the best judge of her capabilities. If she believes that she is fine to take on this mission with only us, I trust her."

The air was tense around them and John's eye twitched in agitation.

"Thank you, Garrus. Meet us in the air lock. I'll see you when I get back, John," and with that, she left the cockpit.

"What the fuck, Garrus," John murmured, rubbing his brow. "Just, please, keep an eye on her."

"You know I will," and Garrus moved to the airlock.

As they waited to dock, Garrus leaned in next to Jane, "You and I both know that you probably shouldn't be taking this lightly. I know it isn't likely for us to have another person on the team, what with making those at the station feel uncomfortable, but it really would be best."

Jane looked up at the side of his face, "Why didn't you say anything when John asked your opinion?"

Garrus turned to look at her, their faces mere inches from each other, "Because you are the commander. And I know how stubborn you are. Everyone thinks that you are making a mistake but most just won't speak up to you. Having someone take your side, at least on the outside, would be beneficial and would calm everyone's nerves." After a few moments, he added, "Plus, I know that you wouldn't listen to me anyway," he flared his mandibles in a grin.

She narrowed her eyes at him with a half-smile on her face. "Quite a poker face you have there. So… Everyone, huh?" He nodded. "Well, thanks for supporting me, even if it wasn't genuine," she breathed out a chuckle. "And you never know, I might just listen to you, Vakarian."

Liara stood in the back, watching the exchange between the turian and the human. She was starting to understand what Wrex had implied before. How did more people not see it? _How did I not see it earlier? How do _they_ not see it?_

* * *

"What could I say, mother?" Liara said, hurt. "That you're insane? Evil? Should I explain how to kill you? What could I say!" _What happened to her?_

Matriarch Benezia ignored her daughter and gave her attention back to Shepard, "Have you faced and asari commando unit before? Few humans have."

Jane shook her head, "I can't believe you'd kill your own daughter."

"I now realize I should have been stricter with her," Benezia sneered. Before anyone could react, she threw her arm out, putting them all in stasis while the commando unit came into the room.

All they could do was watch as the asaris approached and stood beside Benezia. This wasn't a good situation; it was too open and they didn't have the high ground. As soon as the stasis broke, the team opened fire while moving to the side, trying to find cover.

Jane winced as she slid around the corner to hide behind the railing. Her entire left side was screaming, getting here had been harder on her than she thought, but now wasn't the time to focus on it. Repositioning herself on her toes, she twisted around to shoot several shots into the asari commando. The commando got her own shots off, causing Shepard's shield to fail and grazing her shoulder. Groaning as she took cover once again, Jane felt the vibration of biotics against metal at her back, "Time to take out the main target," she said into her comm-unit.

"We've got your back, Shepard," Garrus replied. He took out another asari moving around the side, ending anymore assistance for Benezia. _We might actually have this_, he thought. He could see Shepard leaning out from cover then quickly ducked back in.

"I don't have a clear shot. I am moving in closer."

"Shepard, you can't!" Liara shouted.

"Shepard, wait for me to get closer and back you up," Garrus offered.

"No time."

_Damn it!_ She had already moved and was now out of his sights. She had no back up and was engaging an asari matriarch. _What the hell is this human thinking!_ Garrus got up, ready to move in and assist her just as the doors opened again and geth came into the room. "Spirits," he whispered. They targeted the new enemies, taking out several, and heard Jane's weapon firing again. Suddenly, the sound was cut short and Garrus chanced a look at the platform to see Shepard thrown down the walkway and slam into the railing. "Shepard!" he shouted as her body seemed to twist awkwardly and she landed face down.

Jumping out from his cover, Garrus placed a shot into the head of the geth. He rounded the corner just as the next geth began to lift slowly off the ground, from Liara's assistance, no doubt. Benezia was charging her biotics again and Garrus was still a few feet away. Jane moaned as she struggled to her hands and knees.

The matriarch released her biotics. At the last moment, Shepard threw up her hand and a shimmering blue field surrounded her body.

A barrier.

The biotic blast hit Jane's shield and seemed to be absorbed in it, the aggressive blue energy, dissipating into the calm pool.

Jane flinched at the strong hit and her biotics flickered. _Well fuck._ She continued to stare at the metal grate below her as she gasped in a few short breaths. Her hair fell loose around her face and quivered, reminding her of her weakened body. Closing her eyes, she focused on keeping the barrier up.

"Shepard!" Garrus shouted as he reached out to her. She lifted her head and clasped his hand just as her barrier blinked out and he hauled her next to him. "That was a close one, Commander."

"Yeah," she groaned, her breathing labored. "Just got the wind knocked out of me, I'll be alright. Glad you are more than just a pretty face," she laughed. Jane looked over and smiled at him; her face instantly turned stern. She rocked onto her knees and turned to face Garrus. Her left hand rested on his shoulder for support as her right fired three shots into the geth approaching them.

He watched the geth's head shred from the bullets. "Nice shot," he said looking at her and he saw another geth round the corner behind her back. Out of pure reaction, he wrapped an arm around her and pulled her to his side as he brought up his sniper rifle and took out the geth with one shot.

"Hmm, no scope?" Shepard said as he turned back to face her. Jane looked up at him with a faint smile. She could feel his arm supporting her back with his three-fingered hand gripping her side. Her breath was hitching for a completely different reason now.

Garrus saw her breathing and heart rate change in the readout on his visor. "Oh, sorry. I must have hit your wound," he said pulling away from her.

"No, I'm fine," Jane cleared her throat. "Let's finish this."

* * *

"_Patching you through to the council, Commander,_" Joker announced as everyone filed out of the room.

"Thank you, Joker." Jane tapped Liara on the shoulder as she passed and whispered, "I'll come by after this to talk to you."

"Thank you, Shepard."

Garrus leaned against the wall facing into the room and looked back at Jane. Their eyes met for a moment just before the doors shut. The turian bowed his head, staring at his feet. He felt a tap on his shoulder and looked up to see his best friend standing next to him. "John. What can I do for you?"

"I was going to hang out with Joker for a bit, want to join me?"

Rubbing his neck, Garrus looked at the shut doors and nodded, "Sure."

"Hey guys!" Joker announced as they made their way into the cockpit. "Boy, am I glad to be off of Noveria. I don't know which is worse, the cold or the corporations. One will freeze your balls off, the other will sell them out from under you."

"You got that right!" John said putting his fist out, Joker quirked up an eyebrow, causing his hat to rise. "Oh, right, brittle bones," he chuckled.

"Yeah, yeah. Make fun of the cripple. Gotta love the cripple jokes!" Joker shouted. "One of you want to take a seat?"

"Garrus? You were on the mission."

"Uh, no thanks. I prefer to stand."

"Fine, suit yourself!" John plopped down in the copilot's chair and turned so he could face both of his friends. "So, how did the mission go? Obviously Jane made it out alright. Did you guys have any close calls?"

Garrus could see the worry, and quite possibly anger, on the human's face. He knew that the man wasn't mad at him, or even at Jane, it was probably just the realization that his sister was in a constant state of danger than he ever thought she could be. "All things considered, it was pretty standard. Ran into some geth and some asari commandoes, but they weren't a match for us."

"So, her injuries weren't an issue?"

"Not at all."

Joker stared up at Garrus. His eyes piercing the turian from under the brim of his hat; Joker knew. "See, John? I told you I had seen Shepard bounce back from worse."

"Yeah, I guess you are right. I just… I wish she didn't have to do this."

It was something in John's tone that caught Garrus's attention. _Why did he say it like that?_ "Do you really think that anyone else could do this? Everyone else seems to sweep this issue under the rug."

John smirked up at his turian friend, "Not really what I meant but, you do have a point."

"I am getting sick of you Shepards being so cryptic all the time.

* * *

She lay in bed staring at the ceiling with her arm draped over her forehead. _Why can't I sleep? How long have I even been laying here? Four in the morning?! What the hell! Damn it… _She groaned as she rolled over and stuffed her head into the pillow. She _desperately_ wanted sleep. It was approaching a week and a half since she actually had a decent rest. Tonight was supposed to be the night. She had finally managed to get everything done at a reasonable time and turned in at nine o'clock, only to lie in bed for two hours and then only sleep for just under three and finally have a staring contest with the ceiling for two.

The fight on Noveria hadn't helped her body recover at all. Rolling out of bed she stretched her limbs, ignoring the protests of her muscles; getting caught by Benezia's throw certainly made things a lot worse. She eyed her desk from across the room but decided against it; work was the last thing she wanted to do right now. If her body and mind were going to keep her up, she wasn't about to spend her time filing reports. Stripping down to nothing but her bare skin, she tossed her clothing aside and stepped into the shower. Nothing calmed her like a nice, hot, scalding shower. She stared in the mirror as she tousled her hair; it was the one bit of vanity she regularly indulged. It was harder to keep long hair while being Alliance; it constantly had to be up and out of the way. On several occasions she had been tempted to cut it short, but so few people seemed to keep their hair long, she enjoyed being the exception.

Turning the dial, she tipped her head back, ready to accept the warm embrace of the water. Instead of welcoming the water of hot springs, she got the icy grip of the arctic shelf.

"SON OF A BITCH!" she cursed loudly. She scrambled to find the dial and turned it off as fast as she could. Already shivering, she snatched her towel and wrapped it around herself. Staring at her soaps she mentally weighed her options. There was _no way_ she would be showering in that ice, which only left her the community showers, but she was fine with that; she hadn't always had her own shower.

Stepping out of her bathroom, she eyed her clothes on the floor. She could throw on a shirt and shorts but she didn't really feel like getting dressed only to do it again. _Hell, it is four in the morning. Who is going to be up at this hour?_ Wrapping the towel around herself a little tighter, she tucked her toiletries in between her arm and body and headed out.

Garrus continued to type away on his omni-tool, writing up his most recent report of upgrades to the Mako that he would later send to Shepard. How she had managed to talk the Alliance into letting her have control over that vehicle was beyond him. _Every time she takes that damn thing planet-side, I end up having to fix it. If she weren't my best friend's sister and my commanding officer, I would have a few more words for her. Maybe I should make her fix it sometime. Spirits! Why does this elevator take so long?_

He paused his typing to check his ascent. He never needed much sleep, being a turian, but tonight he had been especially uncomfortable, his thoughts unable to settle. To pass his time, he decided to put in a little bit of work, even though Shepard would probably forbid him and scold him like a child for working after (rather, before) hours. Taking a few moments between calibrations, he thought he would grab a quick drink or energy bar and wait for others to wake before he would really eat. Though he liked his solitude, John would pester him to death if he didn't stay sociable.

The elevator finally reached its destination. Garrus began typing again and stepped out, rounding the corner into the mess area. He heard a small yelp just as bare, human feet and legs came into view.

They bumped into each other, causing Jane to clutch at her towel tightly and lose her grip on one of her bottles. Time seemed to have frozen as the stood awkwardly facing each other, the bottle echoing its fall between them and rolling between Garrus' feet.

Jane blushed furiously as she clutched tighter on her towel, trying desperately to make it more appropriate. "Oh, Garrus! I'm sorry! I didn't think anyone else would be awake at this time."

"Yeah, uh, I didn't think so either," his words stumbled over each other. He looked down at Shepard nervously holding her towel and struggling to keep hold of her other bottle. It was the first time that he had seen her with her fringe down, and it was much longer than he thought it would be. It was beautiful. He had never seen anything like it, long soft waves of golden silk that cascaded over her shoulders and framed her face, which had darkened into a deep red that even colored her neck. "Uh," he cleared his throat, "what are you doing up this early? I thought humans usually slept longer."

Some of the color finally seemed to subside from her cheeks, "Yeah, usually they do. I haven't really been able to sleep too well, lately. I guess I should have known that I wouldn't be the only insomniac wandering around."

"Well, turians don't really need as much sleep. But this is a little early for me to be up too." He watched as she shuffled her feet and tried to cross her arms over her chest again. She pulled at the towel a little tighter, either out of appropriateness or nerves, but it was accentuating her waist and hips nicely. Garrus in no way had a fetish for humans, but he couldn't help but appreciate her beauty. Clearing his throat again he took a small step back, shaking his head to regain his focus, _Come on, Garrus. Change the topic! This is your commanding officer for Spirits' sake!_ "So, what are you doing out here? I thought you had a shower in your cabin." _Oh smooth. You try to talk about anything else and you go right to the reason why she is in just a towel._

"I do, it's just that mine is kind of on the fritz right now. It's colder than the waters of Noveria."

"Heh," Garrus gave an awkward chuckle and rubbed the back of his neck, "yeah I don't think anyone could put up with that. Well, unless you dared Wrex." They shared a small laugh and Shepard visibly relaxed, leaning into one leg like she usually did. Again, Garrus couldn't stop his eyes from drifting over her waist. He cleared his throat again and straightened himself, "Turians for instance, we prefer ours extremely hot. It would probably burn humans, I'm sure I am putting stress on the water system for the ship."

"Hmm, guess I should have been born turian then." She saw him cock his head to the side slightly and decided to elaborate, "John always complained that I used up all the hot water and broke the heaters when we were younger. I have a tendency to set it a little too hot than I should. It actually made him upset enough to get up early."

"That's surprising. Well, um, I guess I'll leave you to your, uh, shower." He smiled back as she grinned up at him, then he noticed her eyes flick downward _WHAT?! Did she just…_

"Um, do you mind moving a bit? My body wash is in between your feet and if I reach for it now, it will make this moment even more awkward than it already is."

"Oh!" he jumped back and reached down for it just as she did, causing his mandible to brush against her alien fringe. It was much softer than he thought it would be and he could feel it glide across his rough skin. They straightened at the same time, her fringe all swept over one shoulder and the bottle in his hand. He held it out to her; her five-fingered hand brushing against his three.

"Thanks. I'll see ya around, Garrus," she nodded to him and side-stepped around him to head to the showers.

He watched her leave, the towel still clinging to her curves. Just as he was about to turn away he saw a multitude of colors decorating her back but something in particular caught his eye, the red and white flower on her right shoulder that he had only glimpsed before. "Shepard?" she paused and turned to look at him, her face showing just as much confusion as his did. "Is that… a native Palaven flower on your shoulder?"

Jane unconsciously rolled her shoulder where it sat, forgetting that her back was bare enough for him to notice at least three of the flowers. "Um… yeah, it's uh… I have quite a few tattoos actually. I know I kind of blurted out about one of my others."

"Why a turian flower? Is it because they are so pretty?" he teased her.

The corner of her mouth quirked up but quickly fell, "Actually, each flower has a name with it; someone that I lost while serving with. That one in particular is for Nihlus, the turian Spectre, he was evaluating me and was killed by Saren, as you know. Even though I didn't get to spend too much time with him, I still consider him as someone I served with. He is the reason I got my Spectre status, as it is."

_Smooth, Vakarian…_ "I'm sorry. It is good to know that you are willing to honor a turian in the same manner as a human."

She gave a small shrug with a smile. "We are all a part of this galaxy. And as different as we may be, I think we are just as equally the same."

"Oh, and I would still like to talk to you about a few things Shepard. Though, I do appreciate you at least answering that."

"I know, sorry that we haven't had a chance to talk. But you know how things are. How about I make it up to you? During shore leave?"

"Sounds good, Shepard," Garrus nodded to her as she smiled and turned away from him.

His eyes lingered on her until he shook his head and went back to the elevator. He pressed the call button, still trying to clear his head and figure out what had come over him to leer at his CO like that. One thing was for sure though; she was continuously surprising him. Just as the doors opened to the cargo bay he stared ahead then hissed his frustration, realizing that he forgot the entire reason he had gone up in the first place.

* * *

_"Alright, everyone. We will be docking at the Citadel in fifteen minutes. Don't get too excited, shore leave starts at 1200 Citadel Standard Time but you will have seventy-two hours. Have fun, but please try not to get into too much trouble. Shore team, we do have a few errands to run, so please meet me in the CIC by the time we dock. Thank you."_

Several hoots and hollers could be heard throughout the ship. Shore leave had been a long time coming and everyone was itching to get off the ship.

"So, do you have anything in mind for your shore leave, Wrex?" John asked the hulking krogan. He would be lying if he said the krogan didn't intimidate him. Wrex was a true killing force. He had been so quiet and reserved, but that hadn't deterred Jane. She had approached him fearlessly and now Wrex was interacting with other members of the crew, willingly.

"No. Nothing is of interest to me on the Citadel."

"I think it is good to get off the ship though," Liara shared. "Get out, clear your head, go shopping."

"Ooooh! I can't wait to go shopping!" Tali said. "Granted, I wish it could be for clothes, but I would settle for some tech."

"Shopping doesn't quite invigorate me," Wrex grumbled.

"How about alcohol?" John laughed.

"Now that! That will get me moving," Wrex boomed out a laugh.

"Let's share a few drinks then."

"I don't think you could keep up with me, human."

"I may not be," John backed off, but a devious grin spread across his face, "but my sister might."

"Shepard? HA!" Wrex threw his head back, "Shepard is strong, I know that. But she could never keep up with a krogan, let alone me."

"John, why are you telling stories on the commander?" Kaidan said in almost a scolding tone.

"Technically, I haven't told any stories, yet. And damn, lighten up. She is a person just like everyone else. Besides, she is hilarious when she is drunk."

Everyone's omni-tools chimed at the new message that came through; it was from Jane, "Meet at Flux, 2100 Citadel Standard Time." The women got another chime on theirs, "Girls' afternoon – meet at 1400 for shopping in airlock. Get ready together after that?" Liara and Tali looked at each other, gave a nod, and quickly sent back their own messages.

"I am so excited!" Tali announced again. "I am going to live vicariously through you, Shepard, and Ashley for the clothes. Don't be surprised if I push you girls to try on a lot of stuff."

"I don't know, Tali," Liara said sheepishly. "I am very particular about what I wear, and I would assume that Shepard and Ashley are the same."

"Then I guess I will have to adopt some of Shepard's charm," Tali said putting her hands on her hips.

"Push Jane a little. She needs to live and remember what it is like to be outside the Alliance," John winked at Tali. "Just, you know, don't let her slut it up."

Most laughed at his joke but Kaidan took offense, "That is a terrible thing to say, even if it is a joke at your sister. Shepard would never be like that."

John and Wrex looked at each other and they both rolled their eyes.

As their conversation hit a lull, they all paused to listen to the approaching footsteps.

"Thanks for putting up with that, guys," Jane said turning back to Garrus and Ashley. "I know running around the Citadel in full armor is everyone's favorite activity."

"At least this time you took the fast transport," Ashley smiled. "So, Commander, see you at 1400?"

"Yup. And none of that 'commander' talk at that point okay?"

"Yes, Commander," the soldier smiled before stepping in the elevator, "Vakarian, you coming down?"

"Thanks, Williams, but I need to speak with Shepard for a moment."

"Suit yourself. Enjoy the wait for the elevator then," and the doors shut.

"Need to talk with me, huh?" Jane smiled up at him. She crossed her arms and leaned against the wall.

"Yes. You said during shore leave. It's shore leave."

"Actually, shore leave is ten minutes away. And besides, I was going to let you interrogate me one of the other days."

"I need at least a few questions answered. They have been eating at me for a while. But, if you really don't want to tell me, I won't push you."

"Nah, it's fine. Just come by my quarters in a little bit. Sound good?"

"Good," he followed her around the corner, thinking he would sit at the table until she was ready to talk. He also figured staying close would be better, in case she tried to 'chicken out' as John would say. Looking up, he saw the rest of the ground team in their casual clothes, sitting around the table, staring right at him. Garrus chanced a look at Shepard's door, wondering if he could wait in her quarters. He decided against it, "I see everyone is ready to get out of here."

"Just hanging out," John smiled. He waved his hand at the turian, "Come one, pop a squat and join us."

Sitting at the end of the table, Garrus took in the looks of everyone around him; John was the only normal one. Tali and Liara shared a few glances and then would awkwardly look around for something more interesting, Kaidan seemed to be glaring at him, and Wrex seemed to be giving him a smug look, as if the krogan knew something he didn't. "Making plans for leave?"

"Some of us are," John said. "The girls seem pretty excited for their shopping trip. You sure you don't need to pick up something casual? You can't go out in your armor or undersuit."

"I'm sure I can scrounge up something."

"How did the assignments go?" Liara asked, deciding it was best to change the subject.

"Everything went well. No firefights surprisingly."

"That must be a first," Tali giggled.

"Yeah, so it was really just going around and tying up loose ends."

Barely five minutes had passed in their conversation before Kaidan finally broke his silence, "So, Garrus, what do you have to talk to Shepard about?" Every head turned towards the lieutenant. "What? I am just curious."

"Dude, it is none of ours or your business," John said.

"It is something that she and I have spoken about before," Garrus answered simply. He checked the time and figured it would be safe enough enter Shepard's room a little early. "And speaking of which, I need to meet with her." Standing up, he walked as calmly into her quarters as possible, thankful that she hadn't locked her door.

She was nowhere in sight, and Garrus was just about to call out when he heard something. The shower was running but it was something else, a melody. Humming? Is that what humans called it? It was intriguing. Her voice rose into the song and Garrus couldn't move. He feared that he would make a sound and she would stop.

"I'm through with love, I'll never fall again.

Said adieu to love, don't ever call again.

For I must have you, or no one.

And so I'm through with love.

I've locked my heart, I'll keep my feelings there.

I've stopped my heart with icy, frigid air…"

Taking a moment, Garrus turned off his translator, and realized that he was missing a lot of the intonation and beauty of her voice. If he ever had a chance to hear her sing again, he would have to upgrade to a better translator, but there was a part of him that didn't even want to have the translator between him and her voice. He wanted to understand her and the song in the natural sound. Turning it back on, he listened to more.

"Goodbye to Spring, and all it meant to me.

It can never bring, the thing that used to be.

For I must have you or no one.

And so I'm through with love."

As her voice faded back into humming, Garrus almost missed the sound of the shower turning off. _Shit, now what?_ He looked around, as if to find some answers around him, but of course, none were there. _Just look casual._

He watched her walk out, her head bowed and her eyes half closed, still lost in her singing, though now she had transitioned into a different melody. Her fringe looked completely different now that it was wet; it was a slightly darker color and was smoothed back. When she turned her back to him, he saw that the towel draped, showing most of her back. Garrus now had a much better view of the tattoos that commemorated those she had lost; the entire design was beautiful. She began to slowly sway and a smile began to show on her lips. Kneeling down, she opened a drawer beneath the bed to decide on what clothes to wear.

_She still hasn't noticed you. Now it is getting awkward. Do something!_ "You know," she froze at his words. Her singing stopped and she leapt up to look at her visitor, her face filled with shock and quickly turning a light red. "If we keep meeting like this, rumors might start to spread."

"Son of a bitch! Garrus! What the fuck? Oh my god…" Jane pulled her towel around herself more securely.

"Shepard, I'm sorry to have startled you," Garrus said, trying to sound as calm as he could.

"No shit you startled me! What the hell are you doing in here? Why didn't you say something sooner?" _Oh my god, and I almost removed my towel! How the fuck did I not notice him standing there?_

"I'm sorry, I thought you would have been available to talk. Um… I'll just go."

"No, wait." He stopped in his tracks, surprised. "Just, give me a moment to change. I did promise to answer a few things for you." Jane sighed and quickly rummaged through her clothes, looking for what she had in mind. She could feel her heart beating a little faster and her cheeks were flushed, _God, I hate blushing. I feel like such a child!_ Rushing back into the bathroom, she tried to quickly dress and fix her appearance as best she could in the short amount of time.

Garrus felt a little awkward standing in her room by himself, having just walked in on her. Folding his arms behind his back, he turned to face her as she entered. He couldn't help his eyes roaming over her form. She wore a pair of jeans (a favorite of humans to his understanding) and a black tank top, both of which hugged her curves.

"Come on, Garrus, take a seat," Jane smiled while pulling her desk chair to the other side. When he gave her a strange look she shrugged, "I know this place doesn't have the best seating for 'hanging out'. I'll have to get a couch at some point. Granted I could have just sat at the desk but I don't want it to seem so impersonal." She turned the chair to face him and sat down, propping her elbow on the desk and leaning into it.

"I understand," Garrus turned his seat to face her but he didn't quite know how to sit. He sat down and placed his hands on his knees, he felt like he was sitting too straight; it was a little awkward. Jane pulled her feet up onto the chair and rested her chin on her knee. Garrus noticed her feet were bare, they were strange. "So, you gave me something else to ask about." At her quizzical look, he continued, "Your singing was impressive."

"Uh, thanks," she blushed again. "You are now one of a very, very small crowd that knows about it."

"Why? You made me want to update my translator so I could hear it more clearly. Who knows, maybe even learn human common."

Rolling her eyes, she shook her head, "Yeah, right, big guy. The translator would be the easier route. And, I guess I don't sing because I am too self-conscious about it."

"You? Self-conscious? I honestly cannot believe that. Especially with a voice like that. Now, I didn't recognize the song, is it new? Or is it an older one."

"Thanks, Garrus," she smiled at him, "and the song is old… very old. The song is over two hundred years old. But still, one that I can't get out of my head." At his surprised look, she continued, "Music is something that really communicates to me, and there is no expiration date on a great song. John makes fun of me for it, so feel free to join him."

"I wouldn't dream of it."

She flushed and dipped her head, then bit her lip, mulling over a thought. She leaned forward a little, "Um, can I ask you something first?" At his nod, she took a deep breath, her breath catching in her throat as her nerves began to get the best of her. "This is going to sound a little strange, but, we _are_ friends, right? I mean, more than just because you know my brother?"

"You are right, that does sound strange," he smiled as she ducked her head. "But, I do think of you as a good friend. Spirits, I think even if John didn't exist I probably would have sought you out anyway. So, yes, we _are_ friends. I guess you Shepards have some special pull on me."

"Glad to hear it, big guy," she smiled brightly at him. "Okay… first question. Your choice. Shoot."

Garrus mulled over his options. His mind seemed to be going in every direction and he had seemed to lose every thought he had prepared. With his mind still on John and his antics, he figured he would ask something that he knew John was dying to know. He may not tell him, but it would be fun to hold it over him. His mandibles spread in a devious grin, "What's between you and Alenko?"

"Ah, fuck. I should have seen this coming."

"Come on, everyone is wondering it. He seems to follow you around or at least seek you out constantly. The other night, when we were all having dinner together. It was obvious you didn't want to be sitting near him, despite his best efforts. And then, he comes in here and comes out with a ridiculous grin on his face."

"Ugh!" Jane leaned back in the chair and covered her face with her hands. "There is nothing between Kaidan and me. Don't give me that look! Honestly, I have no interest in Kaidan… though, I can't say the same for him."

"No, you don't get off that easily. Something happened. Confess."

"Don't use your C-Sec interrogation skills on me! Alright, so, Joker and I found out that we would be serving together and met several times during the construction of the Normandy. We hit it off pretty well, I guess he kind of reminded me of John and I was pretty much the only person who went out of my way to talk to him. Unfortunately, people still seem to want to bypass those that are different. We were stationed on Earth and had a few days of shore leave. He wanted to go out and convinced me to go too. Yeah, you guessed it, he used the cripple card on me. So, he gets me to go out, and managed to get me really drunk, and trust me, that takes a lot," she laughed. "I swear, he must have planned that evening out a long time ago.

"Anyway, I was drunk, and he kind of was too. We were daring each other to do stupid things and I went out on the dance floor to dance like an idiot with the first person that joined me. It was Kaidan. I returned to Joker and when he went to excuse himself to the bathroom, he ducked out on me. I got a message from him saying that he had left and was leaving me with my admirer, and to 'enjoy the night'. Kaidan bought me a few more drinks, there was some innocent, on my end, intoxicated flirting, and we kissed." Jane watched Garrus's reaction and was surprised to see him tense up at the end. Pushing it aside, she continued, "There may have been some heated making out and groping, but I could tell that Kaidan was looking for more than just one evening. So, I cut the night short and left without giving him a way to contact me. I didn't even give him my whole name, just Jane. We parted ways, and I thought I would never see him again, no harm done.

"Next thing I know, he is getting stationed under my command. Oh, god, it was so awkward seeing him again. We hadn't shared that we were both Alliance so it was a surprise to both of us. He wanted – wants – to 'pick up' where we left off. He just won't take a hint that there wasn't anything past that night."

"Ah, that is why you seem to avoid him." Garrus had never been a huge fan of the lieutenant, and now, he felt a little sorry for him not getting past it. _But then again, Shepard is a hard one to forget._ Her story made him feel a little better but he had one more question on the topic, "What did he ask you the other night?"

"He wanted to have dinner together during shore leave. I told him no, but he 'wanted me to think about it'."

"Are you going to?"

"I am looking for excuses."

"Well, for future reference, if you ever need an excuse, I'll back you up. I'll try to be there to save you from him."

"Wow, my hero."

"I prefer the term 'vigilante'," they laughed together.

"Alright, next question, go ahead."

"Your tattoos, I'm curious about them."

"Hmm, many are, Garrus," she winked at him. She laughed again as she watched him fidget, "They are kind of my way of expressing myself in an unconventional way. I didn't want 'Commander Shepard' to define everything about me. Even though no one would see them unless I dressed to show them, I know they are there. You saw some of the flowers, actually… here."

She scooted a little closer to him and turned her back to him. Garrus sat back a little confused as to what she was doing. His mouth went a little dry when she folded her shirt up once, her waist now showing and her bottom ribs just peeking out from the edge of her shirt. Jane put an arm across her midsection to hold her shirt down in front and grabbed the back of her shirt with the other, lifting it all the way up to her shoulders.

Garrus could see all of the flowers that decorated her back. There were flowers of all shapes, sizes, colors, and origins; now he was able to see that each had the name of who they represented in small print along a petal. He was mesmerized by the beauty of her markings and couldn't stop himself from leaning in and placing a hand on her back, as if it would help him remember it more clearly.

Jane had felt a little awkward lifting her shirt in front of him, but it was to show off art… she reasoned. When she felt his alien hand on her back she closed her eyes at his touch. His three-fingered touch was so foreign yet seemed so comforting and even though he was wearing gloves, she could almost feel the heat from him spread through her.

His eyes were still roaming over the tattoos, taking in each name and trying to imagine how she knew them and if she still felt the pain from losing them. A few names were blocked by a black strap going across her back. Garrus didn't know the function of that bit of clothing and didn't even think before slipping a gloved talon under it to lift it out of the way to see the names. When she sucked in a breath and tensed, Garrus withdrew, "What did I do?"

"Um…" she cleared her throat, "uh, nothing. Don't worry about it."

She had started to lower her shirt when Garrus's eyes drifted back down to her waist. A detailed feather seemed to peek out at him. "What is that one?"

"Hmm?" Jane asked, freezing.

"This one," and Garrus tapped her side.

"Oh," Jane stood and turned so he could see it. "It's a crow, a bird on Earth."

Garrus was glad that humans couldn't hear sub-harmonics, because his were going crazy. She had her shirt lifted to show him the bird; its wings were out but folded, as if it were landing and was completely black besides its blue eye. But that wasn't what had his attention, her waist was bare and directly in front of him, right at eye level. He felt an urge to grab her waist and pull her closer but clamped his jaw and mandibles down harder to help control himself. "Does it have a special meaning?" he finally got out.

Jane looked down at it, admiring the work from long ago. "It does. On Earth, the bird is actually quite common. It also kind of gets a bad reputation in several cultures as signaling bad omens. Hell, a flock of them is even called a 'murder of crows'. Few saw the crow as anything more. One culture, saw it as a shape-shifter, a trickster. But those birds are amazing. For years, we assumed all birds were dumb, literally, we used the term 'bird brain' to insult people, but they really are smart. Some crows use tools to get their food and some know how to manipulate objects into tools! They also have a sense of fairness among their own kind but will even look out for other not related to themselves. And they are fearless, attacking birds much larger than themselves to protect their nests.

"In some ways, I identify with the bird. Sometimes I wish I were more common, could blend in. I don't want to be seen as just 'Commander Shepard'. There is more to me than that."

He watched as she traced her fingertips along the feathers, remembering a day long ago; the slight pull of her skin mesmerizing him, making him wish it were his talons making her skin do that. Garrus tore his gaze from her side and clamped his mouth and mandibles down again, not realizing that his mouth had dropped open. "It… it really is beautiful. It is nice to know that you have that much thought into the design. How many tattoos do you have?" To his relief, she lowered her shirt and sat back down.

"Not including the flowers, seven."

"Do they all have a meaning behind them?"

"Yeah. But we would need more than one night to go over all of the stories," she chuckled.

"They are amazing, Shepard."

"Please, Garrus. You can start calling me Jane now. At least when we aren't around the rest of the crew."

The door to her room slid open and they both snapped their heads in the direction at the same time of sitting back in their chairs, trying to look casual. Kaidan cleared his throat, "Sorry to interrupt," he started, though it was clear he was feeling pretty bitter towards Garrus, "Shepard, I was wondering if you wanted to grab lunch on the Citadel, now that it is officially shore leave."

Shepard and Garrus checked their omni-tools for the time, _1200, right on the dot,_ Jane thought. "Sorry, Kaidan, the girls and I are going shopping, and so I need to get ready for that."

"Hmm, alright. Tomorrow?"

Garrus watched Shepard's profile as she set her jaw firmly; she was looking for a good enough excuse. "A little too late, Alenko," both humans looked at him, "I already twisted Shepard's arm to join me tomorrow. And you were just saying that Anderson wanted to see you the day after, right?"

"Yeah," Jane picked up flawlessly, "still working on nailing down a time, but it will be good to see him outside of 'work'."

"Oh," Kaidan said, defeated, "well, then I guess I will see you tonight."

"Yup," Jane answered and waited until he was out the door before turning back to Garrus. "My vigilante," she smiled at him.

The turian shrugged, "I do what I can. So… What would you want to do tomorrow?"

"Huh?"

"I think we should keep up appearances so that Alenko doesn't catch us in a lie."

"Very true," she smiled. Drumming her fingers on her chin she stared at the ceiling. "Well, you didn't believe me about my skills with a sniper rifle. Want to go to a range to start with?"

"Sounds good to me." He looked around the room and finally stood up, "I should let you get ready. Wouldn't want to make you late for the girls' outing."

"Those were your only questions?" she sat up, her face turning to surprise.

"No. But if we have tomorrow, I won't bombard you with questions right now."

* * *

_For those of you wondering, the song was "I'm Through with Love" the version that I was thinking of was the Marilyn Monroe. However, the original composition is by Fud Livingston in 1931._


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"Shepard, I think you should try this on," Tali said holding up an asari based ensemble.

"Hmm… I don't know, Tali. Showing off that much midsection isn't very 'commander-ish'."

"Fine, be uptight about it. Liara? Ashley?"

Ashley looked over at it, "I have the same idea as the commander, not a fan of showing that much skin. I think I might just go casual anyway."

Tali looked pleadingly at Liara and sighed when the asari shook her head. "Bosh'tets! None of you are any fun!" Wandering over to the human style section, she began rummaging through the selections. _I am going to get at least one of them to dress up!_ "Shepard, I'm curious, what is with you and Kaidan?"

"Yeah, Commander," Ashley piped up, "he is always asking about you. You know, trying to find out things about you and always wondering where you are and if you are available to talk to him."

"Ugh, there is nothing between him and me. I have no interest in Kaidan besides being friends, SIMPLY friends."

"He certainly doesn't think that," Liara added.

"What about Garrus?" Tali exchanged a glance with Liara and Ashely, each of them grinning deviously.

"What about Garrus?" Jane said, oblivious to their reactions. She picked up a top and held it against her torso. "What do you guys think?" she said turning to them.

"About the top or about you and our turian friend?" Tali retorted.

Jane's mouth dropped open and she quickly put the top back. She stood awkwardly in front of them, "I don't know what you are talking about."

"Yeah, sure you don't," Ashley laughed.

Jane was glad that Ashley had gotten over her xenophobic nature, but it wasn't in Jane's favor at the moment. "Garrus and I are just friends, and besides, he is John's best friend."

"Am I missing some human cultural issue? What does it matter that he is John's friend?" Liara said, turning to Ashley.

"No, Shepard is just being chicken."

"How many times do I have to say it? We are just friends," Jane said moving along the racks. "Are you guys going to help me find something to wear or not?"

"You can't avoid the issue forever," Tali laughed.

"Talking about avoiding issues, you are one to talk, Tali!" Jane said spinning on the quarian. "I have seen you and John flirting."

"Wha – What?! I would never!"

"You don't have to act shy because he is my brother. I can always keep him in line for you."

Tali spun on Liara and Ashley as they laughed, "There is nothing between John and me! And there couldn't be! I am dextro! Not to mention I have a compromised immune system. Also, no offense to your brother, Shepard, but the day I enter a relationship with him will be the day I fight alongside a _geth_!"

"He is a good guy, Tali… just so you know," Jane followed up.

"Alright, let's move past this boy talk," Ashley said. "Shepard, would you be opposed to a dress for tonight? Liara and I have made it clear that we won't."

Jane looked around and saw Tali's pleading eyes. It had been hard to read her friend at first, but now she found it quite easy, despite the mask. "I guess it couldn't hurt," she sighed and took the dress that Tali picked up. "I'll be right back."

As soon as she was out of earshot, Tali turned back to her friends, "I am going to convince Shepard to have a wardrobe full of form-fitting items. She needs to show off that waist."

"Why the waist?" Ashley asked.

"Turians have a thing for waists."

* * *

"So, what do you guys think the girls are up to right now?" Kaidan asked, throwing his bet in.

Most of the crew had left to enjoy their leave, but men of the ground team had stayed behind for now. All of them taking part in a game of Skyllian Five and putting up small bets of credits or mods.

John tossed in his bet, "Probably boy talk. Or plotting against us. Isn't that what they usually do?"

"I thought boy talk was limited to pre-sexy pillow fights at sleepovers," Joker laughed.

"The emotions of your species is too complicated," Wrex muttered. "Much simpler with krogans. Males fight over the females and they are happy with whoever is the victor."

"Yeah, I guess we did make it more complicated, huh?" John chuckled. "What are turians like, Garrus?"

"I guess, you could say a little of both. Of course, feelings factor into it, but if our mate or even potential mate is being propositioned by another, we get a little violent."

"Defending a lady's honor, aye?" Kaidan spoke up.

As the hours passed, the men ordered in food to continue their game. Jane had messaged them informing the guys that they would be eating at a café near the stores but would be heading back soon.

"You know they are still going to spend at least two hours getting ready," Joker complained. "So, are we going to Chora's Den or not? Kaidan and Wrex, you guys both agreed."

Kaidan rubbed the back of his neck, "Look, Joker, I was just kind of riled up from Ashley egging me on… I don't think I really want to go."

"Kaidan, I need you to go. Wrex will probably break me getting there." Wrex boomed out a laugh at the comment.

"Fine, I'll go. But only for supervision and to make sure we get to Flux on time."

"Alright! Well, good game men! And Garrus, you have one hell of a poker face, I don't know if I will ever play with you again."

Garrus grinned as he collected his winnings, a few weapon mods and good amount of credits. _Hmm, should be enough to cover whatever Shepard and I do tomorrow._

"Yeah," John leaned back in his chair, "guess I should have mentioned how good he was. Almost cleaned me out the first time I played against him."

They heard giggling filtering through the hallways, signaling the women's return. A loud thudding sounded from one of them tripping and then a loud burst of laughter. As they came into view, they hardly even paid attention to the guys sitting at the table.

"Have fun?" John smiled.

Jane looked at her companions who were still laughing so she decided to answer, "Hmm, can't you tell? Did a little pre-gaming while we were at dinner. And now, we are all going to start getting ready. Meet you boys at Flux?"

"Sounds good to us."

"Oh, and Garrus, you should have taken the bait John gave you about joining us today," Tali said, her words already a little jumbled. The turian just stared back at her confused along with the rest of the males. "Well, none of _us_got anything, Shepard was the only one who did, but I think she really needed a male's opinion when picking out her outfit."

"You can just ignore her," Jane said shaking her head and looking directly at Garrus. "Don't feel like you are on the spot or anything."

"Hey, Jane, why don't you give a little fashion show?" Joker grinned.

"I bet you would love that wouldn't you, Jeff? I think I will keep you all guessing," and Shepard corralled the girls into her room and locked the door behind them.

"Yup, plotting. You were right, John."

* * *

"I still think that we should have all left together," Garrus said sliding into the booth.

"Turian women must be different, then," John chuckled taking a long sip from his drink. "Trust me, they want to surprise us. I just hope Jane will be in something appropriate."

"And what do you consider appropriate?" Joker asked, hobbling up on his crutches and sitting down in a chair on the end.

"A long-sleeved turtleneck. Maybe some sweats? How was Chora's Den?"

Wrex pulled up a chair to the table with a smug grin on his face as Joker explained, "Meh, these two weren't that much fun. Wrex got in a fight and destroyed a couple tables, nearly got us thrown out."

"Only 'nearly'?" Garrus asked "What do you have to do to get yourself kicked out of there?"

Kaidan sat down at the end of the booth next to John, "I guess do what you guys did earlier, shoot the place up."

"Uh, John… I think you may be disappointed in Jane's appearance… Damn!" Joker said and raised an eyebrow at the door.

Karin and Ashley walked in first, smiling and looking back over their shoulders when they saw the guys sitting at the table. Jane came in next with her arms looped through Tali's and Liara's. They practically came skipping in, full of giggles and smiles. She looked up at the guys at the table and waved her hand that was linked to Tali's. She wore a black dress with red detailing that hugged her every curve with a halter style top. Her hair was down and curled, part of it falling over her shoulders.

She smiled down at the dropped jaws at the table, "Well, hello boys. Having a good evening so far?"

"It just got a lot better now," Joker grinned at her and took a moment to glance around the table.

"Alright," John said getting stern, "who do I blame for this?" Jane simply smiled down at him as she rested her forearms on her friends' shoulders, striking a pose by jutting out her hip.

"That would be me," Tali crossed her arms. "We all agree that she looks amazing and you have no right interfering in her wardrobe. Only females have that right."

Garrus was having a hard time formulating any thoughts. She did look great, better than great. And that pose was really working for him too. _Spirits! What are you thinking, Vakarian! Snap out of it!_

Kaidan stood up and put a hand on the back of the seat at the booth, "Wow, Shepard you look amazing."

"Thank you, Kaidan."

John scooted towards the exit, blocking Jane's entry so she went in on the other side, next to Garrus. "I'll get the first round," John announced, "Tali, want to help me?"

"Sure, John," she followed him over to the bar and sat on one of the stools.

"Alright, what the hell is going on?"

Tali put a hand on her chest, "Why, whatever do you mean?"

"Don't feign ignorance with me. You girls are up to something." John looked back at the table to see Jane sitting between Garrus and Liara laughing with Joker while Kaidan sat across from her. "Are you trying to get Kaidan to make a move? Or are you trying to get Jane some random hookup? Look, I want her to relax too, but I don't think we have the same idea."

"Trust me, it is not for Kaidan," Tali chuckled. "And Shepard can decide for herself what she wants. We just wanted to dress her up for it."

"Alright, Shepard," Wrex rumbled. "John tells me you can drink. I challenge you."

"Is that so!" Jane laughed and looked up at John when he and Tali returned. "Well, I would be more than happy to accept your challenge Wrex, but how about we wait until this whole Saren thing is over? I do feel like I have to be a little responsible tonight."

"Suit yourself, Shepard. But I am going to hold you to that. No backing out next time."

The evening progressed better than they had hoped. Everyone was enjoying themselves and some drinking to excess. Chakwas and Williams agreed to take Joker back since he could barely even use his crutches anymore. Kaidan kept trying to move closer to Jane but every time he would try, Garrus or John would block him. Tali was getting more and more drunk, it was getting quite hilarious watching the young quarian.

"Care to dance, Tali?" John asked holding his hand out to her.

"Oh! John, quarianss don't really…"

"No excuses," he said hauling her up and to the dance floor.

"Shepard? Would you care to?" Kaidan smiled at her.

"Sorry, Kaidan, I don't really dance. "

"Oh, come on, I remember you being alright."

"Thanks, but no thanks. Maybe Liara would like to go?" Jane smiled at him and took a long swig from her drink.

"Um… okay, Liara?"

"Sure. It would be interesting to see how humans dance first hand."

Jane smiled at them as they left and turned to face Garrus. "So, do turians dance?"

"Not exactly. But why are you so interested? I thought you don't dance either."

Jane shrugged, "A better excuse than saying I didn't want to dance with him. You seem to be taking things pretty slow," she motioned to his drink.

"I could say the same about you. I guess I feel like keeping my wits about me this evening. And maybe, when this is all over, I'll cut loose."

"I have to agree with you, big guy. I guess I have already promised Wrex that I would go crazy at the end of this, but how about you promise me too?"

"I suppose it wouldn't be too dangerous to agree to that. Though, if you are taking on Wrex in a drinking contest, maybe I should stay sober to watch over you."

"I'm pretty sure that John will have that covered… Wait a minute… Did John ask you to keep an eye on me? And I am not talking about just shore leave." Garrus looked away as his mandibles flared in embarrassment. "I knew it!"

"Shepard, I – "

"Don't worry about it, Garrus. He has done this before. And I know you haven't been 'reporting back' to him. John doesn't hide things very well."

"I am friends with both of you. I wouldn't betray either of your trusts as long as I can help it."

"I know, Garrus. Want another drink?"

"I can get it."

"We'll both go, then," Jane said sliding out from the booth and pausing for him to catch up.

As soon as he stood, Jane started to move towards the bar. Garrus couldn't help but watch at the way she walked. The dress accentuated her curves in all the right places and the way she walked swayed her hips in the most tempting way. _Fuck!_ Garrus cursed himself and looked up. He had to purposefully look away and almost bumped into Jane when they reached the bar. Sitting at the stools, he watched Jane settle into the seat, crossing her ankles and turning her legs in quite a sensual way.

"You wouldn't have any whiskey back there, would you?" at the bartender's nod, Jane went on with her order, "Then, I'll take a whiskey straight up." Garrus made his order and sat down, turning to face Jane. Even sitting down he still had to look down at her. "See something you like, Garrus?" Jane said turning and smirking up at him. His mandibles began to flutter in embarrassment, again, "I'm just messing with you!" she nudged him in the shoulder and turned to face the dance floor, leaning on the bar with her elbows.

"I will admit, the dress does suit you. You almost look like a different person tonight."

"In a good way, I hope," she turned her head to him. "Don't worry, I'll be a little more recognizable tomorrow. But I must admit, it has been nice dressing up."

"You should do it more often, then. I mean – if you prefer it, you should do what you like."

"Hmm, can't really put a skirt on armor."

"It would give you the element of surprise. I think our enemies would do a double take before shooting at you."

"Except for the geth."

"Maybe even the geth."

"Oh? I look that good, huh?" Jane laughed and arched her back looking down at herself.

Again, Garrus had to risk a look.

* * *

John took Tali's hand in his and placed her other hand on his shoulder before resting a hand on her lower back. They began to sway back and forth with Tali checking her feet occasionally.

"John, we aren't even moving to the beat of the music."

"Yes we are, the one that is playing my head anyway."

Tali rolled her eyes but made a faulty step and momentarily stood on John's foot, "Oh! I'm sorry!" To his credit, he only smiled at her and shook his head. "I told you I couldn't dance," she mumbled.

"You are doing wonderfully," he raised his hand, getting her to turn and then wrapped his arm around her again. "I'm sorry if you didn't get to enjoy shopping as much as you wanted to."

"It was fun, really. Shepard was a good sport and we got her a lot of new things."

"That's not what I was talking about."

"I know…"

"But no matter what, I still think you are beautiful."

Tali rolled her eyes at him even though she knew he probably couldn't tell. "You have never even seen my face, John."

"Beauty isn't just about physical appearance."

* * *

_I know that this was a shorter one, but the last chapter was pretty long and I think the next one will be too. Also, I didn't want to have a super long chapter this time or have a weird break in between chapter 7 and chapter 8._


	8. Chapter 8

_Yay! Next chapter is up! Wow! Things just kind of exploded after last week's update! You guys are starting to get ahead of me, talking about Virmire and who will be chosen, well I am not telling! You will have to wait and see. This chapter is still while they are on shore leave and the next one will be too. I am trying to keep things light right now, sort of the calm before the storm. For those of you looking for more John x Tali romance, there is a little bit more in here, but as you will see (or already have), Tali isn't too keen on a relationship with John. So, sorry to disappoint, but their love life really won't start opening up until later._

_Before we get started I wanted to answer/explain a few concerns. I know that Vanguards can only use shotguns and pistols in ME1, but I always thought that was rather ridiculous! I mean, come on! Shepard is N7 and doesn't know how to use an assault rifle? It is literally point and shoot. And, to be honest, the few shooting games I play, I am a sniper-girl. I was very disappointed at the limited weapon use in ME1 and 2. So, getting back to what I was saying, I decided to make my Shepard character how I wanted, biotics and weapons included!_

_And I can see that I have dragged on long enough, so let's get into the story! A very, very big thank you to everyone reading/following/favoriting and reviewing! Every time I get an email notification, I can't wait to see who has decided to give my story a chance and what you guys and gals had to say about it! Thank you again!_

**Chapter 8**

John stood in the cargo bay, surveying his surroundings. Besides the inanimate objects, Wrex was the only usual sight. Going down into the engine room, he could only find a skeleton crew working to maintain what needed to be run. Tali, no doubt, was sleeping off a hangover and probably wouldn't be up for another few hours; John always found her intriguing, but she was adorable when drunk.

_I know there was a lot of drinking last night, but where is everyone? Joker is more than likely passed out. I'm sure Chakwas will be busy this morning. Maybe Jane is up by now._ Getting back into the elevator, he leaned against the wall. In a way, he kind of missed the old days. Jane was different now. The harder and more stressful life had changed her, and he missed knowing what made her tick. Yes, they still got along, but she had become so distant to him. They told each other everything; not so much anymore.

The door to her room opened to him and just before he called out, he stopped. No music. No sound whatsoever. "Jane?" Nothing. Exiting her room, John looked over at the med-bay, Chakwas was moving around but no one else was in there. "Where the fuck is she?" he muttered.

"Looking for Jane?" Kaidan said while he sat at the table, facing Jane's room.

"Yeah," John said looking at the lieutenant and debating. Giving in, he sat across from the man. "You know where she is?"

"She went out somewhere with Garrus. I thought you, of all people, would know that."

_Yeah, I should have…_ "Meh, I don't keep tabs on either of them." He looked across the table at the man and studied him in a matter of seconds; C-Sec had helped him fine tune this skill. The man was quiet, probably brewing over something, or fighting off a migraine from his implant. John knew Kaidan to be nice, but he was kind of a pushover; Jane needed someone to stand up to her, challenge her. "I'll see you around, Alenko. I am going to see who else is up."

John was wandering. He didn't know who else would be up worth talking to, but Kaidan wasn't that person. Everything was so quiet, it was a little eerie. Soon, he found himself outside of the living quarters and heard someone moving around, peeking his head in, he found Tali sitting on her bunk, her elbows on her knees and staring at the floor. "Hey, Tali," he whispered from the doorway.

The quarian lifted her head just enough to look at him for a split second then lowered her head, weaving her fingers together and resting them on the back of her helmet. "Hello, John. Ugh… Why did I drink so much? This is terrible." She felt the mattress shift as he sat silently next to her. "Thank you for being quiet."

"I know a good hangover when I see one. Need me to get you something from Chakwas?"

"Thank you, but no. I'll be alright. I am so glad most of the crew was quiet last night, though I wonder how many stayed on the ship."

"My understanding is that many get hotel rooms so their 'companionship' with others isn't interrupted."

Tali sighed as she sat up a little straighter, "Then I am glad for them because I got a decent sleep, despite the silence."

"How about we get some lunch? My treat."

"Lunch?!" she shouted then immediately regretted it. Holding her head she looked at John and in a much calmer voice asked, "Did I really sleep that late?" At his smiling nod, she groaned. "Guess it is good that we are on leave and Shepard had plans."

"You knew she was going to be out?"

"Yeah, we were talking about what we had planned during our days. I thought it was nice that Garrus offered."

"_Garrus_ offered?"

"Yeah, he was covering for Shepard so Kaidan wouldn't be trailing after her all day."

"Oh." Trying to push his thoughts aside (for now), he turned back to Tali, "So you never answered my question. Yes to lunch?"

"John," she sighed, "I can't and I shouldn't. We can't and shouldn't. You know… you haven't exactly been subtle."

"Tali…"

"No, let me finish. I don't want to be another conquest and, more than that, I _can't_."

"Now you listen," John said putting a finger under her chin and turning her head back to him, "I am not like that. Joker, Garrus and I may make jokes about it, but we are not really like that… well, I know Garrus and me aren't. Look, Tali, why can't I just spend time with you?" At her silence he was starting to get a little exasperated, "Damn, it is lunch, not skinny-dipping in the Citadel fountains."

She narrowed her eyes at him and though she would never admit it out loud, he had a certain charming quality about him, even if he did annoy her to death sometimes.

"Come on," he pleaded. He nudged her with his elbow, "I'll throw in a shiny bit of new tech?"

Grumbling at him, she sighed, "Alright, but _just_ lunch. We are friends, that is all we will be."

* * *

"Hmm, the Spectre shooting range? Don't I feel special," Garrus laughed as he looked around the room.

"You should feel special. It is always good to have friends in high places. Then again, I think you are capable of getting here yourself," Jane said while typing away on the terminal.

"What? You mean me becoming a Spectre?"

"That's exactly what I am saying, big guy," she smiled at him. "Besides, didn't you already tell me that you were selected to be a Spectre candidate?"

"Yeah, me and about a thousand others from the turian military."

"Well, _I _think you have it in you. Alright, here is another surprise for you." Once she finished, a drawer opened to show a sleek, never been touched sniper rifle. Picking it up, she held it out to him, "They only have one of these right now, so I guess we'll have to share."

Garrus took it from her gingerly and stared at it in awe. "Is this the HMWSR Master Line X?"

She smirked at his expression and leaned against the wall, "That it is."

"You are trying to tempt me with Spectre perks, aren't you?"

"Is it working?"

"Maybe," he chuckled. He moved over to the station and brought the gun up to his shoulder. He fired five shots, waiting the appropriate amount of time for the gun to cool down. "Spirits! That thing is powerful! Let's see what you got, Commander."

Jane narrowed her eyes at him and turned to her own station. She fired the same five shots as close as she could without overheating the weapon, hoping to impress him. Sitting the gun down, she turned back to Garrus, "Alright, ready to bring up the targets?"

Their hands hovered over the switches, "Whenever you are." They flipped the switch and a hologram materialized in front of their stations, showing exactly where their shots had hit; both were grouped tightly in the center of the head. "Hmm, not bad, Shepard. Should we see if it is just luck?"

"It isn't luck, Garrus. And I told you, you are more than welcome to call me Jane now," she handed the gun back to him.

"You first, _Jane_."

"Fine." She raised the gun again and fired six rounds.

Garrus fired the same amount and they brought up their targets. He peeked over at hers and was about to mock her shooting but paused. He looked down at the smirk on her face then back at her target; she had given the target two eyes and a smile, "Show off."

"You are just mad that you didn't think of it first."

"You aren't bad with a rifle, Jane. Why don't you use one regularly?"

"I guess I just like having you around, Vakarian. So, I guess it is either one up your skills or take your spot."

"But then who would watch your back? You couldn't survive without me."

"Maybe not, but, if I have to live with these biotics, I might as well use them, right?"

"I guess so," Garrus paused and picked up the rifle again. "Well, since you brought it up and that is the perfect lead in… what is your issue with your biotics?"

Jane sighed and looked down at the targets. He paused to look up at her and saw that she seemed to be lost in her thoughts. Garrus was about to speak up when she turned back to him, "I never wanted this life."

It didn't seem to make sense to him. He paused and lowered the gun, "What?"

Jane picked the gun up from him and fired several shots, so close together that the gun should have overheated until the very last one when it finally did. She huffed out a sigh and placed the butt of the rifle on the counter. "I didn't want to join the Alliance. Neither John nor I did. We saw how hard it was on our parents, let alone us. I don't think the 'spacer' life is good for a kid. We moved around so much that I don't feel like I really have a home. Sure, the Normandy feels like one now, but what about after Saren? I want a place to feel like my own when I have down time between missions, not another vacation."

She slammed her hand on the switch bringing up her shots. Garrus leaned in a little closer and looked at the hologram; the shots had been so close together that it looked almost like she had thrown a rock through the head of it. She put the gun back in his hands, but he set it down at his station; she deserved his undivided attention right now.

"John and I have always been close. We were about as close as a brother and sister could be, almost as if we were supposed to be twins. Without really saying it, we agreed to look out for each other, though it was always him taking care of me because of the four year difference." She stared at nothing for a long time then looked up at Garrus with a weak smile, "Then my biotics showed up. I got upset one day and John saw the blue energy coiling up my arm. He told me that we could hide it. That it wasn't a big deal and he was sure that we could keep it from everyone so it wouldn't interfere with my life.

"Then, we were back on Earth for our parent's shore leave. John and I had snuck out one evening and we were walking through a bad part of town. We got cornered by one of the gangs and it set off a pretty big biotic explosion in me," she huffed out a bitter laugh, "I blew out the side of the surrounding buildings, a couple stories up… thankfully those were abandoned. But, John had to take me to the hospital and I was out for about a day. And, of course, our parents found out after that."

"So, that is why you 'don't like to rely on your biotics' and explains why you are so sensitive when people imply that you don't have control over them."

She smiled at him and hoisted herself up onto her station's desk, "Yup. I just, I really don't want it to define who I am. But anyway, I had the choice of being monitored, scooped up by some crazy recruiting group, or join the Alliance. Figured the Alliance made the most sense." Shaking her head, she smoothed back her hair, now wishing that she had left it down so she could mess with it. "Mom was excited, glad that one of her children was going to follow in their footsteps. Dad could see that I wasn't happy about it. John almost joined after that. He wanted to be there to protect me but I couldn't let him do that. I couldn't allow him to do the thing I knew he hated most. Better only one of us in a life we hate than both.

"To be honest, I was pretty bitter for a while. Kind of slacked through a lot of my training and purposefully didn't show off many of my skills so I couldn't be placed as an adept. Got myself lined up with a boring guard-duty job on Elysium… but then the blitz happened. After that, I knew that despite what I wanted, I wasn't living up to my potential and that I had to start making the most of this life."

"If I may say so… you do seem to fit this life. Almost like you were made for it. And, for the record, I am glad that you made it to this point, because otherwise we wouldn't have met," Jane looked up at him with a half-smile and a raised eyebrow, "And, you know, who else would save me from your brother?"

"Very true," she laughed. "And, thanks, Garrus. I am glad that we met, too."

They stood in peaceful silence, each lost in their own thoughts. "How about we grab a late lunch? My treat."

"Hmm, on you? What's the occasion?"

"Well, I won quite a bit last night from some of the crew, so really it is on them."

"What? Gambling on my ship?" her mouth dropped open. Garrus looked away feeling a little abashed, he was about to explain until she broke out in a smile, "And _I _wasn't invited!"

"Sorry, I didn't take you for the gambling type, Jane."

"Eh, I don't play often, but it would be nice to be seen as a little more human that just as the 'Commander'."

"Next game, I'll be sure to invite you. So, lunch? On the crew?" he chuckled.

"Might as well take you up on that, then," Jane smiled and hopped down. She stretched and cracked her back, causing Garrus to wince. "Oh, and before we leave…" she moved around behind him and placed the gun in his hands, "Enjoy."

"What?"

"It's yours. And I'll get you whatever mods you want if we don't already have them."

"You have got to be shitting me."

"Whoa, where did John come from?" she laughed.

"What can I say, he's a bad influence." Garrus turned the gun over in his hand admiring the weapon. "Shepard… Jane…" he stood rooted in place, dumbfounded, his mouth agape and mandibles slack in shock. "Jane, I couldn't possibly accept this. It's too much."

"Just shut up and take it."

Garrus sighed and shook his head, "Thank you." He looked up one more time to see her lean against the wall, smiling up at him.

* * *

"This place serves levo and dextro. Sound good?" Jane said pausing at the entrance.

"Good a place as any," Garrus nodded. Given the later hour, it was fairly empty so he motioned to a seat off to the side; he had more questions for her, and he didn't want her to feel as if there was someone eavesdropping. Just as they sat down, Garrus saw her attention go back out the door, "Something wrong?"

"Hmm? Oh no, sorry. I just saw Anderson, and I actually did want to speak with him a little if I could this shore leave."

"Go ahead, I'll order your drink if you aren't back in time."

"Thanks, water, please. Or tea, any human kind, if they have it."

Leaning back in his seat, he smirked up at her, "You sure you wouldn't rather have Palaven Cipritine tea?"

Jane bit her lower lip and narrowed her eyes at him, pausing in her ascent from the table, "How did you know?"

"I'll tell you later. Go see Anderson," Garrus nodded to her as she got out of the seat and went up to the captain. Anderson seemed like a good man and, to Garrus's understanding, the connection was that he served with her parents and the trio had been friends for a long time, which had caused Anderson to be seen practically as family. Garrus watched their communication and noticed that she stood a little straighter and a little stiffer. _Her 'Commander' pose,_ he mused.

"What can I get you?" the asari waitress asked.

"Two Palaven Cipritine teas, please." The asari looked at Jane then back at Garrus before walking away giving a small shrug and shake of her head. He hoped that they would still bring it, requesting the dextro-based drinks while hanging out with a levo would cause some head turns; but he couldn't blame them, no one would want a potentially fatal allergic reaction to occur in their establishment. The waitress brought the drinks and quickly left, probably not wanting to be a part of a levo consuming something not technically for them. Just as he was about to take a sip, Jane sat back down in front of him. "Go well?"

"Yes, actually. Apparently, Udina is still being an ass though. Anderson invited John and I out to lunch tomorrow. Um… you are welcome to come if you want."

"I wouldn't want to impose."

"Just think on it," she smiled at him and lifted her cup.

"I will," he grinned back and took a sip from his drink just as she did.

"So, when did you figure it out? How did you figure it out?"

"The scent is pretty distinctive, reminds me of home actually, and you frequently had it when you did your rounds. But… I wasn't one hundred percent until Tali recognized it and told John when he asked." He paused but decided to continue, despite the risk, "And then John snuck into your room and found the box while you were on mission with Williams and Alenko," Garrus admitted, his mandibles fluttering in embarrassment.

"That bastard," Jane laughed. "He does so well in meddling with my life. So, I guess I should explain a little, huh?"

"Yeah, like how you can tolerate dextro."

Jane sighed and reclined back in her seat, taking another drink, already feeling her body relax a little. "I suppose we should start at the beginning; soon after starting the N7 program, I got tested for any xeno-based allergens. Turns out, I am dextro-immune. Not only that, but I can get some benefit from liquids. Food at least wouldn't cause an allergic reaction, but I wouldn't get anything substantial from it. Anyway, Nihlus was the one who introduced me to the teas. He saw me up early several mornings in a row and he suggested that I try some to see if it at least would take the edge off, and it worked, at least for a while."

"I wasn't even sure immunities existed, let alone being able to process anything, no matter how small."

Jane shrugged while smiling, "Just call me a freak of nature. You know, I saw a movie, very old mind you, that said 'life will find a way'." She gave another shrug as if that phrase explained everything, and it kind of did.

"Why not try human tea? John mentioned there are some that do the same thing."

She smiled at him, "Not strong enough for my liking."

Garrus smiled back, "Yeah, I guess turians are a little more intense… in every way," he smirked. Jane quirked up an eyebrow with a little bit of a shocked expression. "That… isn't how I meant that."

"Sure. Sure, big guy," she winked.

Clearing his throat, Garrus tried to move on, "So, you don't tend to sleep well, do you, Shep – Jane?" _Damn it, Vakarian… it sounds like you are trying to lead into another pick up line._

"You could say that," Jane said staring into her mug. Garrus relaxed when she didn't pick up on his awkwardness but paid close attention to what her next words would be. "Believe it or not, I used to sleep more than John. Yeah, I know," she chuckled when she saw the shock on his face, "It wasn't until my biotics showed up when I started losing sleep. It wasn't bad, just a few nights here and there when I was stressed out. When I got my implant, it got a little worse but would usually just be a few days in a row then would subside for a while. But… when the beacon happened… I have hardly had a decent night since. That, coupled with my biotics has barely given me a chance to catch up. In a way, I was hoping this shore leave might help. But, even with the alcohol of last night, I hardly slept."

"I'm sorry, Jane. I wish I could say that I understand, but I can't. Does the tea help at all?"

"A little. When I ran out of it for a few days, I hardly got any sleep. Nightmares were pretty bad." Jane paused holding her cup and looked up at Garrus. "I don't know why I just told you that… I haven't even told Chakwas."

"I just have one of those faces, I guess. You know, strikingly handsome so that you pour all of your secrets out to me."

"Hmm, well, your spell has worked on me."

"Good to know it works on more than just turians," he chuckled. The corner of Jane's mouth quirked up in a half-smile as she looked away from him; she bit her lip again, not meeting his gaze. The waitress came back and took their food orders, eyeing Jane and her drink with obvious relief. Once she had left again, Garrus looked back at Jane, "So, if your biotics hadn't shown up, what would you do?"

"Sleep?" she grinned, "Be a trophy wife?"

Garrus waited for his visor to bring up the explanation before rolling his eyes, "Seriously."

She sighed, "Honestly, I don't know. I never gave it much thought. It was almost as if I had too many options. Next thing I knew, my life had been decided for me and all I knew is that I didn't want it. For a while, I kind of rebelled. Snuck out whenever I could. Did things I shouldn't have." At Garrus's inquiring gaze she narrowed her eyes at him, "Why the hell did I just say that? Ugh, guess I have to say it now… I drank, fought, caused some hell, and… danced at some less than reputable places. John caught up with me when I was out getting into trouble, but I always managed to hide the… uh… dancing.

"My dad was the one who caught me. God, the disappointment in his face, it still haunts me. All my rebellion stopped after that. I couldn't bear to have him look at me that way again. I thought for sure he would have told Mom, but he never did. When I enlisted, as I told you before, Mom could barely contain herself, Dad was, more reserved. Later, he told me that he felt like it was his fault for my biotics. Kept saying that he wished he had taken us off the ships sooner, being around all that eezo had probably caused it. But, he said that he was always proud of me, no matter what I did."

Garrus forced out a compassionate smile. Her memory of her father made his own seem pitiful. _To have a relationship with a father like that must be nice, but… then again, she probably doesn't feel like she lives up to her mother's expectation; just like I don't live up to my father's._

* * *

He stared down at the new sniper rifle. _How can Jane give away something _this_ nice and for no reason?_ One thing he knew for sure though, he couldn't wait to take it on their next mission. Picking up the rifle, he scanned over it and began attaching different modifications and adjusting the sights and handles to his exact liking.

No one else was in the cargo bay besides him, so hearing the footsteps approaching was easy to pick up, "John, what can I do for you?"

"Damn, I still don't know how you know me from my footsteps. Where were you all morning and afternoon?"

"Went to the Spectre shooting range with Shepard and had lunch. What were you up to?"

"Not much. Most people were still pretty hung over from last night. Did go to lunch with Tali though," he leaned on the table then paid attention to what Garrus was up to and immediately straightened. "Is that what I think it is?"

"Yes, it is," Garrus grinned.

"How the hell did you afford that?"

"Um… actually, your sister gave it to me."

"What? Jane bought you that? What did you have to do? Sell your soul?" John shook his head as Garrus chuckled. "You know, it figures Jane would do something like this to try to distract away from tomorrow," John was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he didn't notice Garrus pause in his work. "And here I am, agreeing to ignore it and not tell anyone…"

"Tell anyone what?"

"That tomorrow is her… oops," John grinned. "Ah, hell, tomorrow is her birthday. And since you know… want to help me plot against her?"

Garrus stood there looking at the rifle. He had never been a fan of birthdays, and it was a little hard to keep dates in mind when you lived on another world, in another system. Besides family, he didn't think anyone else knew his, and he definitely wouldn't tell John; that human was all about celebrating odd occasions. With Jane ignoring her birthday and being able to keep John quiet (until now), it was obvious that she didn't like celebrating either; but how could he pass up a chance to pester her and hold it over her head?

* * *

_I hope that my background explanation of Jane made sense, it does in my head..._

_And to Jawaswag Jenkins, you must have been in my mind! I had just finished the cafe scene when you posted your comment!_


	9. Chapter 9

_Hello, everyone! Once again, let me thank you all for your support! This chapter is still in shore leave but we will be getting back to the story line of the game soon, which means… *cue dramatic music* Virmire! So, I was reading over this chapter yesterday, knowing that I would be posting it today… and I realized that I wasn't happy with it and I didn't think you all would enjoy it… so I rewrote it. I only had the chance to read over it once so I hope it makes sense and I didn't leave something in there that wasn't supposed to be. I hope you enjoy it. Any questions/suggestions/comments are welcome! Thank you again for reading/following/favoriting and reviewing!_

* * *

**Chapter 9**

Jane sat at her desk, spinning a pen through her fingers in beat with the music. Despite it being her birthday, it had been a good day. She got to have lunch with Anderson and John (Garrus had, again, declined), Joker had joined her for her newest tattoo, and she got to hang out with Ashley discussing books. Soon, she would be speaking to her mother. _I wonder what critiques she will give me today. All I want to do is have a nice, chill, calming evening. John already wished me a 'happy birthday' so he better not be up to his shenanigans._

Pausing her music, she brought up the live extranet link to wait for Hannah Shepard to connect. Jane didn't have to wait long before her mom came up on vid.

"Happy birthday, Jane." Hannah Shepard said cheerily. She was sitting at her desk, with perfect posture, and perfectly done hair, in her uniform. She looked every bit the Alliance officer, what Jane never wanted to be.

"Hi, Mom. Thank you," Jane begrudgingly said.

"Oh, honey…"

_Shit, here we go._

"I wish you would cut your hair. You have been in the Alliance for how long now and you are a Spectre representing the entire human race. Why do you insist on keeping it long?"

_Damn… Strike one. Forgot I left my hair down,_ Jane sighed to herself as she ran a hand over her hair that hung around her face and over her shoulders. "Because no one does anymore, Mom," she pushed her fingers through her hair, sweeping the majority of it to one side. _At least I remembered to wear my N7 uniform._ "It is always appropriate when I am on duty. It is shore leave right now. The crew has been working really hard and we just got back from Noveria. It has been a stressful time."

"But everything is going well, right?"

"So far so good… things just don't feel right, though. I have a bad feeling about what is to come."

"I understand. It isn't easy. Just remember your training, and try to stay safe. Maybe next time we are both on the Citadel, we can all meet up for lunch or dinner. I would like to meet your crew and it would be good to see John again." Jane could only nod as Hannah continued, "Has John changed his mind about the Alliance since he joined your crew?"

Jane could hear the hope in her mother's voice. _And there is the topic for the second critique._ "I don't think so, Mom. But if you wanted to know for sure, I suggest you contact him."

"I really wish he would have joined like you did. It would have been so nice to have both of you follow in our footsteps. Talk to him about it. See if you can get him to maybe change his mind. I am counting on you, he hardly listens to me."

Biting her lip a little, Jane averted her eyes from the screen, "Mom, I am not going to do that to John."

"Oh, honey…"

_Fuck! What did I do now?_

"You need to sit up a little straighter, hold eye contact and stop biting your lip! It makes people think you are unsure of yourself."

_And I'm out…_ "Okay, I'll keep that in mind. I should probably get going in a little bit, and I am sure you need to get back. We'll message you soon."

"Alright, Jane. It was good talking to you. Keep what I said in mind. Talk to you soon, and happy birthday, again. Love you."

"Love you too, Mom." Jane terminated the link and leaned back in her chair. Hitting play again, she began spinning the pen through her fingers as she stared at the ceiling. _Why does it always go that way? I am never the right kind of soldier she wants._

Tossing the pen on the table, she got up to change. She found her favorite pair of gray shorts that cut off at the top of her legs, showing off almost the entirety of them, and her slim cut black tank top, the straps slightly more than an inch wide. She tossed the clothes on her bed and went back to her desk to flick through her playlist. Before she could pick anything, she heard her omni-tool ping. "Joker? Is something wrong?"

_"Um, no, not really. I just have someone up here requesting entry and we need approval for a few upgrades to the Normandy for you to sign off on."_

"What? This late?"

_"You know the Citadel never sleeps."_

"Alright," she sighed, "I'll be up in a minute." She eyed her clothes on the bed and sighed; her relaxing evening would have to wait a few more minutes. Looking down at herself, she decided that it would be best to stay in uniform; it may be shore leave, but it wasn't for those outside of her crew. One of the many reasons she didn't like being in charge, you always had to be on call.

As she made her way to the cockpit, she found the pilot's chair empty. _What the hell?_ Moving towards the airlock, she waited for the VI to clear her, exited and turned towards the right. She didn't see anyone there. "Son of a bitch…" she muttered just before she felt John's arms tighten around her. "John! You bastard! You promised!" she yelled as she felt him bind her hands.

"I know I did, but I couldn't pass up this chance. And they were so willing to help."

John threw her over his shoulder and started moving towards the elevator. "_They?_ How many people did you tell?"

"Technically two, but one told the other two who volunteered on this adventure."

Jane tried to push herself up to see who else was with her. She knew Joker was in on it, though she couldn't see him, but she didn't see anyone else until she heard familiar footsteps approaching, "Garrus… I hope you kept your mandibles clamped on this."

He chuckled, "Yes, but still, I am sorry, Shepard."

She still couldn't right herself so she simply stared at the turian's feet. "Who else is here? Where are they lurking?"

"Tali, Liara and Joker are already went to Flux. It will be the six of us."

"Um, correct me if I am wrong, but… won't it look a little odd walking through the Citadel with a bound Alliance officer in tow?" Jane could feel them going down the elevator and exiting.

"Garrus and I still have some good connections in C-Sec. We're fine."

Jane sighed as they waited for the rapid transit, "Can I at least walk?"

"We all know that you will run if given the chance, so, no." John plopped her down in the back and Garrus sat next to her as John took the driver's seat.

"Wow, I am not even allowed to sit by myself. I must say, I am surprised Joker wasn't here for the abduction."

"He was fearful that you might flail and break his arm or leg in the struggle," Garrus answered her.

"Me? 'Flail'? I'm insulted."

Garrus looked down at her, she was surprisingly calm. From what John had told him, she despised celebrating her birthday, so why was she not putting up more of a fight? "Can I trust you?" he whispered to her.

"I don't know, can I trust you?" He chuckled and slipped a gloved talon in the knot to pull it loose. "Thanks big guy," she smiled at him.

"Just don't make me regret it. You know, I think John just wants to try to be closer to you. He's feeling a little left out since he feels that things are different between you two."

Jane leaned a little closer to him, "I know… I think he just wants to fall back into how we were before, but it isn't that simple."

"I understand," he nodded to her. John pulled up to their destination and Garrus got out, offering a hand to Jane. She took it and smoothed out her uniform as she stood.

"Damn it, turian! If she runs, you have to catch her."

They stood on either side of her, escorting her into the club. It was loud and a little crowded but they could see Tali waving at them from across the room.

"Shepard! I am so happy they got you to come! John said you might be busy! Happy birthday!" Tali said.

John pushed Jane towards the inside of the booth, pinning her in with Garrus on his other side. Jane looked over at her brother, "Busy, huh? I guess he didn't explain that I usually don't celebrate it."

"But it is such a common human tradition," Liara said quizzically. "Why wouldn't you want to take part in it?"

"Just another day for me… Um, how about we get a round of drinks?"

"First round is on me," John said as he called over a server. "A round of shots, please, four levo, two dextro."

"Make that two rounds," Joker added, "Second one is on me. See, Jane? It isn't so bad going out on your birthday. Free drinks!"

"Wish that I could have changed though. Would rather not flaunt that I am an Alliance officer and be throwing back drinks."

"You need to live, Shepard," Liara said. "Humans are a relatively short lived species."

"I don't know if I should compliment you on trying to get Jane to relax, or be insulted by the comparison," John laughed.

After three rounds and a few mixed drinks, Jane lounged in the corner as John and Joker shared stories about her. It wasn't that bad of an evening, but she was really hoping for a quieter time. But she kept her smile through everything.

"The first time Jane and I went out," Joker said, "there was some asshole talking trash about the work on the Normandy. Some bullshit about 'how could we ever work with a race like that' blah, blah, blah, no offense, Garrus. But Jane went up to him, and told him to watch his mouth before she made him pick it up off the floor. Instead of taking her warning, the guy said 'I'll watch my mouth when it is on you,' and smacked her ass!"

"Keelah! What did you do, Shepard!" Tali exclaimed, the alcohol was already taking its toll on her and she was becoming more animated and excited with every drink.

Joker laughed but mostly at John's expression, "I swear, you could feel the air get colder in that bar. That tool and his friends were laughing up a storm. There were a few other Alliance soldiers there, and watched in silence, because of course they knew who she was and then a few others chuckled awkwardly. But Jane whipped around so fast, that guy never knew what hit him! Jane clocked him right in the jaw, leaving the guy out cold and the entire room went dead. She barely even gave him a glance but looked at his friends and said 'Anyone else?' Oh my god! It was priceless!"

"Geeze, Jane…" John said while everyone kept laughing, "You got more violent while you were away."

She shrugged, "It comes and it goes. Gotta keep it in your back pocket for some situations."

"Do you have any good stories about Shepard, John?" Liara asked.

"Oh, I have plenty. None as violent, though." At their begging, he put his hands up, "Alright, let me think. Oh yeah! One of her favorite tricks was to program doors to open to a certain word or phrase. Locking people out of the bathroom or the living quarters were the most targeted places, and usually during times when there wasn't a lot of work. That way, she wouldn't get into too much trouble if she were cuaght. She also tried to sneak a varren pup onto our mom's ship! I swear, the devil himself would have been scared of our mom that day."

Jane simply shrugged, "I had to do something to amuse myself... So, is there a special word for me to get out of this booth so I can go to the bathroom?"

"I'll go with you, Shepard," Tali offered, giving a small nod to John; a movement that didn't go unnoticed to Jane.

The girls got up and began to move through the crowd. Flux was unusually densely packed tonight, much to Jane's benefit. For a while, she held onto Tali's hand, checking behind herself and smiling at the quarian. But her opportunity was knocking, a gap in a group moving by that would surely separate them. Jane pushed forward and just as she had estimated, a salarian bumped into them and several others from his group blocked Tali's sight.

Garrus watched them leave, Jane was being too compliant. She was up to something. "I'll get the next round," he offered and stood before anyone could change their drink orders. He moved across the bar but then detoured towards the exit.

Jane felt bad about ditching her, but it really was her only chance. She had given in, enjoyed their banter, but now she wanted to spend her evening how she wanted. She would tell them thanks later.

Keeping her head down, she avoided eye contact with anyone around her. She bumped into a few people on her way out but there were too many to keep track of. Once the doors shut behind her, she breathed a sigh of relief and made her way over to an elevator. Running her hand through her hair, she took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She never even noticed the familiar turian standing next to her. A chime sounded its arrival and when the doors opened, she felt her neighbor push past her, "Hey!" she shouted and looked up at him. She narrowed her eyes at him, "Shit."

Garrus saw her take a step back but he reached out and took her wrist, pulling her into the elevator and pushed the button to take them up. "I'll give you this, you were a good sport about it."

"You weren't fooled. Does this mean you don't trust me now?"

"I still trust you. I knew that you would make the right decision and hang out the appropriate time before making a retreat."

"Hmm, I am that predictable, huh?"

"No. But it's what I would do."

"So… now what?"

"You can pick up on where your evening left off. I say do what you want." They came to their floor and the doors opened. Garrus motioned towards the exit.

"Wow, thanks for taking my side, Garrus." They both exited the elevator and stared at each other.

He took a deep breath and resolved to ask, "Would you like some company?" Jane paused and looked up at him, confused. "I know you were probably just planning on spending it alone, but if you would like some company…" he let his voice trail off, unsure how he was beginning to sound and hoping that she would take him up on the offer.

Jane bit her lip as she studied the turian. She knew she shouldn't, but she would be lying to herself if she said she didn't want to spend time with him. "I don't know if you would really enjoy what I had planned. I was just going to watch a movie."

"What movie?"

"Something from a very, very long time ago. My favorite. My grandmother and I would watch it together. And it is a girly movie, a musical."

The information flashed up on his visor, he still didn't quite understand what a 'musical' really was, "I have never seen that type of movie before. I don't want to interrupt what you had planned, so I think I can put up with something 'girly'."

"At least that way you can practice your tolerance for cruel and unusual punishment," they laughed.

It wasn't until they were back on the Normandy when they spoke again, "So why do you hate birthdays?" Garrus asked.

She gave a shrug, "After I joined the Alliance, I never really liked them anymore. It just means that another year has passed in a life that I didn't want. So, I prefer to spend my time relaxing, remembering and imagining myself as something different. Just my stupid way to deal," she blushed. They arrived at her quarters, and she looked up at him, "Last chance to leave now. You could go back and join everyone else."

Their omni-tools both pinged at the same time, and both with the same message from John, _What the hell? You guys bailed on us? And, Garrus, you were supposed to help us keep her here!_

They both looked at each other but Garrus was the first to respond and Jane peeked over his arm to see what he was typing, _Jane was feeling a little sick. Figured I should take her back. She says she had a good time, though._ "Hope I didn't make any incorrect assumptions."

"Sounds good to me," she smiled up at him.

Moving into the room, Garrus took a seat at the table, "I'm just going to change. I really don't feel like hanging out in my uniform." He nodded to her and she went over to her bed. _Fuck… this would be the night I have everything washed. I thought I was going to be alone! Now what am I going to do? Well, I sure as hell am not going to wear this uniform… ugh… shit._ Jane tried to walk as calmly as she could to the bathroom and started to change. Setting her uniform aside, she threw her shorts on and pulled the tank top down. _God, this looks inappropriate_… she realized looking down at herself. The shorts cut off very high up on her thighs and the tank top hugged her curves, but they were the comfiest pieces of clothing she had, the oldest and her favorite.

Taking a deep breath, she ran her fingers through her hair trying to tousle it up and make it look a little better while sighing on her exhale. _What the fuck are you doing, Jane?_ Her hands stopped at the back of her skull as she stared at herself in the mirror. _This is crazy. Stop thinking like this… He is John's friend for Christ's sakes! Damn it, this is frustrating. _She groaned one more time, "Son of a bitch…"

Garrus cocked his head towards the bathroom. He had only heard faint movements from inside but when she sighed, groaned and cursed, it peeked his attention. She stepped out of the bathroom with a faint blush on her face and it took every ounce of willpower not to stare at her body; there was just so much skin showing. The shorts weren't leaving much to the imagination, and he was now able to see three more tattoos (and what looked like half of a fourth); he couldn't stop his mind from wondering if he would get to see the entirety of all of them.

"Sorry," Jane apologized and looked down, crossing an arm in front of herself and holding her elbow. "As I said before, I wasn't expecting company and tonight happened to be the night everything is out to be cleaned… I tend to wait until the last moment before I run out of clothes, that way I don't feel so guilty wearing these."

Clamping his mandibles down a little tighter, Garrus managed to answer, "No worries. I said that I wouldn't interrupt your plans."

Jane rolled her eyes, sat down at the table and set up the small projector. Syncing her omni-tool, she selected the movie and it began to play.

Turning to the movie, he was a little confused at the images, "Animal-driven carts? How long ago was this?"

"Well, it is a depiction of the mid 1800's. So about three hundred years ago."

He simply nodded and continued to watch. It was an odd concept, but he held his tongue for now. If it was her favorite, he didn't want to disturb her too much and he knew he would probably have questions later. The first song started. The idea of a 'musical' was a little confusing to him but Jane seemed to be really enjoying it; her expression was soft, with a small smile and a light in her eyes he hadn't seen before.

"Wait a second, they married the same day they met? Only a few hours after? That doesn't make any sense."

Jane smiled over at him, "It's a love story, Garrus. And though a day would be unusual, when people were settling western North America, when men and women courted, it sometimes didn't last long." She readjusted in her chair and leaned on her elbow.

By the time the next song started, Jane had shifted positions again. She was quiet when she adjusted again, but the movement wasn't lost on Garrus, "Are you alright?"

"Sorry, I have always been a little uncomfortable in chairs. Another reason to get a couch in here."

"Do you want to sit somewhere else?"

"Well, if I move, you would have to move with me, otherwise one of us wouldn't have a good view of the film."

"I said I wasn't going to disrupt your evening. Go where you were going to be."

"Erm…" Jane laughed awkwardly, "I was going to stretch out on my bed."

"Oh…"

"If you think about it, it's kind of like a lounge. But, you know, don't feel compelled or anything. I know it is a little awkward. But it is a bigger bed, so I guess it could fit your fat turian ass."

"Fat jokes now?" he chuckled. Picking up the mini projector, he tossed it to her and got up. She smiled at him, moved to her bed, set the projector up and stretched out, giving him her extra pillow. "Thanks," he said accepting the pillow and propping himself up to accommodate his fringe.

They continued to watch the movie but it was a little hard to focus when he could feel the heat coming off of her skin. The few times she propped her legs up, Garrus had the urge to run his hands along them to see if they were as soft and smooth as they looked. The movie was interesting and was very different from anything he had seen before, but he was finding more enjoyment at watching Jane's expressions: joy, sadness, amusement, wistfulness, she was even moving her lips along with some of the songs.

Jane was so enraptured with the images, she didn't even notice the looks and the smiles from Garrus. It was getting close to the end of the movie and she could feel the same fracture in her heart start to appear. She fought to control her emotions, but it was too ingrained in her, she hoped that Garrus wouldn't notice.

He heard the deeper breaths coming from his side and looked over at Jane. He could tell that she was fighting to hide it, but he saw the sorrow plaguing her. Looking back at the screen, he paid attention to the conversation and wondered what was making her feel this way. It wasn't a sad point in the movie, everything was coming together and it looked like they would all live on in happiness.

The movie ended and Jane sat up, curling her knees to her chest and smiled at Garrus. "So, what did you think?"

"Well, I would never say anything bad about it, because I know you have a violent streak in you," he chuckled, "It was different, in a good way. I didn't quite understand why everyone was bursting into song and everyone seemed to know how to dance proficiently," he grinned.

"Ugh!" she rolled her eyes. "Because it is a _musical_. You have to just go along with it. Don't try to analyze it and make it fit into the real world. Thanks for hanging out with me, though."

"Anytime. But, can I ask something?" she quirked up an eyebrow, "Again, I know. Are you okay? You seemed a little upset towards the end of the movie even when everything seemed perfect."

"Ah, shit. I was hoping you wouldn't notice…" she twisted the corner of her mouth in thought, "Let's just say that things were simpler then."

"Does it have anything to do with the infant?"

"You are too aware for your own good, big guy," she chuckled. "I guess, I… well, sort of wish I could have that as an option in my life."

"Can you not… um…"

Jane laughed a little, "Oh, I don't know. I assume I can, no reason to suspect otherwise. But, once my biotics showed up, I kind of wrote that out of my life. There is too much risk of passing the biotics on. I don't know what it is like for turians, but with humans, biotics are prized but also feared, too many 'what ifs' for an individual to have that kind of power and little to no training and who knows how responsible they will be."

"I understand what you mean. It is pretty similar with turians as well. Very unique." Turning to the edge of the bed, he looked over his shoulder at her, "Well, I guess I should leave you be. Thanks for letting me stay."

"Garrus," she whispered as he stood, "You don't have to go if you don't want to. And… I think you owe me a few answers, as well. Here I have been confessing everything to you and you have hardly shared anything."

"Heh," he rubbed the back of his neck, "I guess I do owe you a few questions. Though, I think I need a drink for that. I may have a bottle or two stored away, I'll just grab that and be back."

"Don't bail on me. I know where you sleep."

"I'll come back," he laughed. _What am I doing?_ he thought the entire trek to retrieve the bottles. _I shouldn't go back up there. I don't know what is coming over me. We are friends. Simple as that. Why can't I get her out of my head?_ Garrus could feel himself beginning to care for her more than he should, but he couldn't back away.

Entering the room again, he found Jane sitting on the bed, facing the side he had been laying on. There were two glasses in her hands, one already filled with her drink. Holding the empty glass up to him, he took it and sat down on the other side, facing her. "How about we make a game out of this?" she grinned.

"A game? How so?"

"I guess something about you, if I am wrong, I drink, but if I am right, you drink. You can ask questions too."

"Let's do this."

The questions started off innocent enough, life in the military, their training, their preferences and each were drinking about the same amount. With the assistance of the alcohol, they eventually went into more personal questions.

Jane finished her drink and poured another one, "Hmm…" she studied the turian before her. "You have daddy issues. He wants you to follow in his footsteps and though you want to, you know you can't."

Garrus smirked at her and drank, "Yes. He is the kind to 'do things right or don't do them at all. He despises the Spectres. He hates the idea of having unlimited power with no accountability. He wouldn't like you, no offense."

Jane gave a half shrug, "I understand. And he is right in some ways. I mean, look at Saren."

"Exactly. He is taking my resignation from C-Sec pretty hard. I have been ignoring some of his messages, which has only caused the other members of my family to try to contact me. We usually don't talk but once every couple of months, so don't I feel thought of now that it is about once a week."

"Well, if you ever want someone to talk to, I am here."

"Thanks, Jane, but I'll be fine." He studied the human before him and stretched out, holding himself up on one elbow. "You have mommy issues."

"No fair! You already knew about that!"

"You didn't say anything was off limits."

"Cheater." She took a drink. "I guess it is similar to you in a way. I don't feel like I can live up to the expectation my mother wants since I don't want to be 'Commander Shepard'. And though I have made Spectre status, I am not the _exact_ definition of what she thinks I should be. I should always, always be on mark and 'commander-presentable'. And if I do ever marry and have children, it should be someone from a respectable military family, and preferably a husband with biotics. My guess is so that I can be more than just a poster child supporting the Alliance, but a poster family. I mean, don't get me wrong, I know she wants what is best for me, but I don't think she realizes what I really want."

"I get that. My father wants me to climb the ranks in C-Sec, like he did, and mate with a good military family."

"Yeah…" she got a little quieter, "Okay, lighter topic…" Jane said. They were both quiet for a little while and then Jane reached over and grabbed Garrus's drink. Before he could ask what she was doing, she downed the rest of it and placed it back in his hand. She coughed and looked at him with her eyebrow quirked up, "Holy shit!" she coughed again, "What the hell is that?"

"Well, Commander, if you can't even handle that I don't think you are going to fair well against Wrex."

"I just didn't realize how strong that was. You make it look like you are just drinking water," clearing her throat she grabbed his bottle and poured it in each of their cups. "I can take whatever you can deal me, Vakarian," she winked.

"Be careful what you wish for, Shepard."

Waggling her finger at his visor, she asked, "What does that thing do?"

"Aren't you supposed to guess?"

"I am through with guessing. I am just going to drink now," she grinned. "Now come on, hand it over," she put her hand out but Garrus made no movement. "What? Don't you ever take it off?"

"Nope."

"Hand it over!" Jane moved forward but Garrus pushed her back. Narrowing her eyes at him she crossed her arms over her chest, "I will see that thing even if I have to pin you down and yank it from your turian skull."

"I would like to see you try."

Jane put her glass down, and Garrus followed her example. She studied him for a moment then leapt forward but Garrus grabbed her wrist and twisted her arm across her torso to block her approach, "Honestly, Commander, you have to do better than that. I thought you had sparred before?"

She grinned at him and with her already captured hand, grabbed his, holding it in place. He didn't even have time to quirk a brow plate up in question before she brought her leg up between them and captured his forearm behind her knee. He struggled to hold onto her wrist but she now had enough leverage to rip it from his grasp, taking his glove along with it. Ignoring the skin to skin contact, he blocked her next attack with his free hand but she came at him again causing him to fall onto his back.

"Damn it, Garrus! Give it to me!"

He chuckled at her frustration and deflected her hands as long as he could but when she managed to get a grip on his free hand, he knew he was finished. Taking her other leg, she pinned his wrist behind her knee like the first. Garrus sighed in his defeat and looked up at Jane who was now sitting low on his chest, pinning him down.

"Yes!" she yelled as she took his visor off his face, "Honestly, Vakarian, I thought you had sparred before."

He chuckled and shook his head, "I underestimated your flexibility. It won't happen again."

"Make sure it doesn't," she laughed. Holding it up to her eye she frowned, "Ugh, of course it is in turian, I can't read it. But let's see… looks like, heart rates? What else does it do?"

"Basically it reads the environment. Temperatures, heart rates, number of individuals in the room and how many are within a certain radius. During battle it also gives kill counts, what weapon types are in the room, trajectories, speeds, and unforeseeable dangers I could overlook. Outside of battle I can pull up information on topics I am not well versed in."

"Wow," Jane whispered. "Maybe I should get one of these…" she turned it over in her hands, admiring it.

"If you do, I can always program it for you."

"I may just take you up on that."

They fell silent and Garrus was suddenly much more aware of the position they were in. It was getting awkward, in more than one way. His hands were still trapped in her legs, and now he realized the texture of her skin was exactly as he thought, if not, better. Clearing his throat, he tried to stay calm, "Can I have that back now?"

"Hmm," she held it up, "I don't think so. You look so different without your visor. Maybe I should keep this so you can't hide behind it. See if you are still as good without it."

An idea occurred to him. "I can assure you, I am."

Jane could feel his three fingers trace down the outside of her thighs, one gloved, the other, his bare talons. The texture of his hand sent chills through her and she was fighting to keep her wits about her. Right now, she was very thankful that she held his visor, who knew what he could devise if he had it. Looking down at the striking turian, she bit her lip, still trying to keep her attention in the right place, but it was fading quickly. What was coming over her? This isn't how she should be acting with her teammate, her brother's friend, her friend. Feeling his hands wrap around her legs, she lost her concentration.

Garrus saw her eyes dart down to his hands and he made his move. Holding her legs, he lifted her up and pinned her on her back. Her legs kicked out with her change in orientation while trying to balance herself, and releasing Garrus's hands in the process. He pinned her down with his chest and wrapped his three fingers around both of her wrists. Her mouth was slightly agape with shock but her eyes alight with a smile. Smirking down at her, he said, "Your sparring is a little rusty, Jane. You should know better than to let your guard down." With his free hand, he plucked his visor from her hand.

Jane tried to keep her breathing steady, but it was becoming more and more difficult. She could feel a warmth flood through her, but she chalked it up to the alcohol. "You're right, Vakarian. I don't know where my head was."

Letting go of her hands, he hovered over her, fighting with his own feelings but sat up and offered his hand to her as well. She took his assistance and when he tried to retract it from her grasp, she held onto it and he found her inspecting his hand.

"I don't think I have ever seen you without your gloves on."

Garrus kept his hand still, allowing her to linger, "I don't usually take them off unless I am sleeping or showering. To my understanding, it makes some people, especially humans, feel uncomfortable. I assume it is the talons."

Jane placed her hands on his gloved hand and looked up for permission. When he gave it, she removed the glove and ran her finger along the tip of his thumb, "But you keep them blunted."

"Only slightly. If I need to engage in hand-to-hand combat in a life or death situation, it wouldn't be wise to have them whittled down to nothing but rounded ends."

Jane chuckled and released his hand, "Well, for the record, they don't make me uncomfortable."

Picking up their drinks, he handed hers back to her and gulped the rest of his and reattached his visor. "So, should I go or are you feeling tired yet?" She cocked her head to the side with a chuckle causing her shoulders to shake from restraining it. "Shit, I need to watch what I say."

"I am starting to think that you are doing it on purpose," Jane downed her drink and peeked over at Garrus. She was torn. She knew she should let him go, but she didn't want him leave. Tonight was the first time in a long time that she felt relaxed and happy. "I'll leave it up to you, Garrus."

Lifting his arm, he typed away on his omni-tool to set up a link. Stretching out again, he patted the other side of the bed as the projector came to life. "Another movie couldn't hurt."

"Heh," she plopped next to him, "sounds good to me. What is playing?"

"Supposed to be a comedy. John sent it to me."

"Lord… who knows if this will be good or bad. John doesn't have the best taste in movies."

They grew silent as the film played. Garrus estimated that they were barely a third of the way through when he first started feeling tired. He chanced a look over at Jane to find her fighting with her eyes to stay open.

"You staying with me, Shepard?" he nudged her leg with the back of his hand.

"Yeah," she mumbled, "just doing some eyelid strengthening. You know," she fought off a yawn, "gotta keep them in tip-top shape."

"I should go," Garrus whispered.

"No, please, I'll be fine. See? I am already more awake," she smiled at him but he could see how tired she was.

He thought about arguing, but what was the point with her? So, he only nodded. It had only been ten minutes later but sleep was really pulling on him now. Looking over, he had decided to say his goodbyes only to find Jane turned on her side facing him, asleep. Ever so gently, he tried to roll out of the bed but was stopped when he felt her hand grab hold of his.

"Stay?" she said sleepily, not even bothering to open her eyes.

"Jane, I should really go."

"Please?"

"Okay, five minutes," he said while lying back down.

She groaned an agreement with a small smile on her lips.

Garrus turned on his side to face her, _Five minutes couldn't hurt._ He watched her snuggle into her pillow, her breathing steady once more. Her hand was still loosely wrapped around his, and he held onto it tighter. Taking his free hand, he pushed some of her fringe back that had obscured some of her face. He still couldn't get over the texture of it, so different, so foreign, yet strangely pleasant._ Shit, what have you gotten yourself into, Vakarian? You're stupid, you know that? Just plain stupid._

He wouldn't even allow himself to think the words, but he knew what was happening. He was falling for her, fast.

* * *

_I know that some of you may hate me for Hannah Shepard's portrayal in this... but it is what works with the story of Jane not wanting to be in the Alliance. She does love her children, she just wishes they made the choices she had hoped for them (I am sure some of us may be able to relate to that). _

_Thank you Katschaba for reminding me! The musical they are watching is Seven Brides for Seven Brothers._


	10. Chapter 10

_Hello! Thank you to everyone still taking an interest in Familial Ties! I can't express what it means to have so much support and I love all of you reading/following/favoriting and reviewing! I have to say, I am so relieved to be able to get this chapter out on time. I had my three month review at work this week and put in a few extra hours, so I was worried that I wouldn't get it done in time! I want to give a special thanks to Jawaswag Jenkins for being a mind-reader and being the first to take the time to suggest bits for the story and let me bounce ideas off of; even if we have been getting side-tracked with a lot of ME2 stuff! Now, I will keep this brief, so again, a big thank you to everyone. Hope you enjoy!_

* * *

**Chapter 10**

Garrus could feel himself waking up, but he kept fighting it. He felt very rested, but he was just so comfortable. Without opening his eyes, he tried to figure out why this morning was so much better than any other he had spent while on the Normandy. For starters, he was much warmer and the heat was coming from in front of him. Something very smooth, silky even, was lying next to his face. He moved to burrow into it and found a different texture before him, it was soft yet tough beneath the layers. There was also a very pleasant scent registering with him, it was foreign yet familiar at the same time. He leaned his head against the soft form and nuzzled against it letting out a soft purr as his arm pulled the object before him closer to himself. His purr began to develop into a low growl as he felt the urge to bite into the object he was so affectionately nuzzling.

Maybe it was just a dream, a very nice one. Why would he feel the desire to bite? To mark? Something was prodding at the back of his mind, telling him to wake up completely. But he didn't want to wake up, this was such a nice moment, even if it wasn't real. Just one nip, just to see what else might make this morning better. He growled a little louder as he pressed his face into the soft skin and bared his teeth slightly. Then he heard a sigh that wasn't his.

A sigh? Skin?

Garrus's eyes snapped open. He was staring down at her pale skin and he realized that he had been nuzzling into the base of her neck. It still took a few seconds for everything to sink in. The smooth texture against his face was her hair, spread out across her pillow. She was facing away from him but her body was still pressed tightly against him and his arm was wrapped around her waist, holding her there. Jane's arm rested on top of his, her five fingers threaded through his three.

There was a faint moment when Garrus wanted nothing but to lay his head back down against her and go back to sleep, but he knew he shouldn't. How did he get into this situation? And how would he get out? He began to inch his way back from her and had almost made it to the edge of the bed but realized he still needed to deal with untangling their hands.

A small whimper escaped her as part of his hand came free and she turned on her back as her eyes opened. Jane looked up at the turian and everything came rushing back to her. She released his hand and jumped away from him, "Oh my god! Garrus! Shit! I am so sorry!" She pulled her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. "Garrus," she rested her head against her knees, "really, I am sorry. I never wanted to make you feel uncomfortable."

He couldn't help but chuckle at her, uncomfortable was probably the last thing he was feeling, well, in the way she meant it. "I stayed on my own accord, you didn't force me to," he peeked at her clock and laughed, "And I don't think comfort was an issue, I don't think I have ever slept this late before."

Jane looked behind herself at the clock, after 0900, "Whoa… I don't think I have since before my biotics." She looked at him again, "Still, I am sorry."

"It's fine. But I should probably go before too many people notice. And, um, I hope this won't make things awkward between us."

"No, of course not. Still friends, still professional," Jane's face fell a little when she finished but she kept a small smile on her face. She watched him get up and put his gloves back on, but she called out just before he reached the door, "Thanks for hanging out with me, Garrus. It was actually a pretty good birthday."

Garrus flared his mandibles in a sheepish grin, "It was my pleasure, Jane."

"So, now that you know my birthday, I get to know yours, right?"

"Heh," Garrus smirked at her, "Nope," and walked out of the door.

_This is stupid, Jane. How can you let yourself think of him in that way? He isn't interested. You are human, he is turian. It could never work._ She had already lost track of how many times she had told herself those things, but it was getting harder and harder to deny it. She flopped over and buried her face in her pillow, she was falling for him.

* * *

In the second it took for the door to open, Garrus had decided to move as quickly as he could to get dressed in his armor. Maybe, that would help focus his thoughts and shore leave was almost up, not enough time to go out and do anything. Before he could get two steps towards his destination, he heard someone clearing their throat sitting at the mess table.

_Spirits… Joker…_

"Well, hello there," Joker grinned.

Garrus looked around and saw that they were alone, he couldn't tell if that was a good or bad thing. "Joker," he nodded and tried to keep moving.

"You know, that outfit looks awfully familiar… almost, as if you wore it yesterday. But wait," Joker drummed his fingers on his chin feigning thought, "that would mean, that you weren't able to change clothes from last night. Did your laundry travel to Narnia when they were washed? Is that the last thing you have to wear? No, no… that can't be right." At Garrus's silence, Joker burst out into laughter, throwing his head back, "Ah! The walk of shame, it is very different seeing a turian do it."

"No, it's not like that."

"Sure, sure, at least one of you had the nerves to finally act on it."

"Huh?"

"Nothing, nothing… But come on, leaving Jane's quarters in the morning? A little odd. Not to mention what I heard last night."

Garrus narrowed his eyes at the man, "What are you talking about?"

"Well, after getting back with everyone, Liara went to sleep, John and Tali chatted for a while and I came here to get some water, you know, didn't want a hangover. And what do I hear? Our fearless leader yelling 'Give it to me Garrus! Don't stop!'" Joker said in a high pitched voice and then commenced to make his version of feminine moans and gasps.

"Stop it!" Garrus hissed. "There was none of that and she didn't say 'don't stop'."

Joker's eyes got big and he pointed a finger at Garrus, "Ah! But she did say 'give it to me, Garrus'!"

_Spirits…_ "Yes, but it wasn't in that context," he sputtered. "She was trying to steal my visor."

Joker held up a hand and shook his head smiling, "Look, Garrus, I don't care what you guys do. I have been trying to get her to lighten up since I first met her, and besides the one time I got her drunk, I haven't been successful. But, there has been a huge change in her within the last week or two. You probably already realize this, but, if you do 'relieve some stress' with her, it's your head, you know how John is about protecting his baby sister."

Garrus wanted to protest, to say that he hadn't thought of her like that, but the words wouldn't come. They sat motionless and silent until they heard the elevator doors open and John walked around the corner.

"Hey, guys. Enjoying the last moments of shore leave?" John smiled and tapped his knuckles on the table top.

"Yup," Joker answered, "Some of us more than others…"

"Heh, I'm sure that's true," John said and Garrus felt his chest tighten, "I know most of the crew isn't back yet, but they still have a few hours." The turian began to breathe normally. "So, Garrus, I won't dance around it… What the hell?"

Garrus paused again. _How did he know? Confess now. Say you are sorry. Apologize profusely. No, wait, I didn't do anything wrong. Maybe he doesn't know. _"Hmm?"

"Last night. What were you thinking?"

_Spirits, he does know?_ "John, could you be a little clearer?"

"What else would it be? You let Jane leave!"

It took everything Garrus had not to let out a sigh of relief, "She wasn't feeling well. It seemed like the best idea to escort her back."

John rubbed the back of his neck, "Ugh! You thick-headed turian! She was faking it! Don't you see? Wow, her charm just seems to work on everyone. You were supposed to help keep her there."

Garrus and Joker chuckled. "Sorry, John, I could have sworn she wasn't feeling well," Garrus reclined back in the chair. "She didn't try to run earlier, that must have proven that she was willing to be out, right?"

"Oh, don't take her side! She has everyone on this ship fooled." John shook his head and sighed, "Oh well… at least she came out for a little while… Wiat, Garrus, didn't you wear that yesterday?"

He stopped breathing again.

"You know, I asked him the same thing," Joker smiled at Garrus. For a moment, he feared for what was going to happen; Joker would try to tease him about it and John would take it seriously and jump to conclusions. "Turns out, he just owns a few of each outfit. That way he doesn't have to worry about matching too many things."

_Spirits, thank you Joker for not being yourself for once,_ Garrus thought.

"Hmm," John nodded, "Guess that isn't a bad idea. Do you guys know if Jane is in? I need to see about this 'sick' story."

Joker smirked at Garrus and returned his attention to the other Shepard, "You know, I am not sure… Garrus? Do _you_ know?"

"I believe she is still in her room," the turian said in a steady voice.

John clapped a hand on Garrus's shoulder, "Thanks, man. I'll see you guys later." He walked away from the table and entered Jane's quarters and realized right away that she was there. Her music was playing and she was singing along.

"I'm in like with you, not in love with you quite yet,

My heart's beginning to, slightly overrule my head,

Oh no, oh no, my self-control, it won't hold up for very long,

Oh no, oh no, you touch my soul, I can't help falling too fast for you,"

John sat down at her desk and propped his boots up, "Is the song about anyone in particular?" John smirked at his boots thinking of what her expression might be.

"Shut the hell up, John!" she yelled after a few moments of pause. A few more minutes and the shower turned off, "Can you bring me my clothes? The uniform is laid out."

After fetching her clothes for her, he went back to his previous position to wait for her. He threaded his fingers together and cradled his head as he leaned back in the chair with his feet up. John had almost started to zone out when his feet were pushed off the edge and he came flying forward. "Give a guy some warning next time." He spun around to face his sister as she sat down at the table and began brushing her hair, "So… you were sick last night?"

"Yeah," she sighed, "I am sorry about that. I think it was a combination between bad food, alcohol and lack of sleep. Garrus caught up with me on my way out. He was going to drag me back to the table but saw that I wasn't feeling so great and helped me back here."

"Really?" John raised a skeptical eyebrow, "Did you see Chakwas?"

"Didn't even make it that far, passed out right on the bed."

"You 'didn't make it that far'? It is the same distance from the stairs to your room as it is to the med-bay."

"I know, I wanted to change first, and then I just didn't get that far. But it seems that I just needed sleep. I hadn't been getting much lately but I feel a lot better now."

"Uh, huh…"

Jane shifted in the seat, hoping he was buying her excuse. She realized that she and Garrus never came up with a coherent story. "So, I thought you would still be out enjoying shore leave."

"I thought so too, but then I realized I haven't been trying hard enough to be your brother."

"John," she sighed, "you are always my brother."

"You know what I mean. Jane, come on, we used to share everything. Now, I can barely read you. I know that you are hiding something from me," she stiffened, "but I can't tell if it is something about the mission or something more personal. What's going on with you, Jane?"

"John…" she lowered her head and dropped her hands in her lap.

"Come on, where is my little sis?"

Jane huffed out a laugh and looked up at him, "I am not a little girl anymore."

"Maybe not, but you always will be in my mind. What's going on with you?"

"John, things have changed. My life is on the line every time I go planet-side. Hell, the Normandy could be attacked at any moment. I really don't have time to relax. That Prothean beacon should have killed me, but now our entire galaxy is at risk and no one believes me. But, I still have to hold my composure in front of everyone. Do you know what kind of stress that puts on me?" Jane took a deep breath, folded her arms on the table and rested her head against them. "Things are going to get worse, John. I didn't… don't want you to worry."

"Hey, I am your brother," he reached out and squeezed her fingers, "You can't deal with all of this yourself, who else would put up with you?"

She turned her head to look at him, "I am sure I could find someone."

"Oh yeah?" John sighed and leaned back releasing her hand, "Who? That Alenko fellow?

"Kaidan?" she sat up, "John, he and I are just friends. And I wouldn't share things like that with him, I am his commanding officer. Besides, do you know how much Mom would berate me if she heard that I was showing weakness in front of my crew?"

"So… what you are saying is that there is nothing between you and him?" At her eye-roll, he laughed, "Phew! Man, you had me nervous for a little bit there!"

"That really bothered you, didn't it?" Jane watched him try to shrug it off, "How long have you been wondering?"

He let out an awkward chuckle, "The first day Garrus and I joined you."

"Wow… and you didn't have the balls to ask me but sent Garrus in your place?"

"Wait… so he did ask you? And he didn't tell me?! That damned, scaly bastard!" He laughed again and shook his head, "Well, at least I know now. Had me worried there about your virtue."

"Oh, come on, John… You aren't still trying to fool yourself into thinking that I am still a – "

"AH! LALALALALA!" John sang, drowning out her words. Jane shook her head at him but shut her mouth, "So, did Mom call you yesterday?"

"You know she did."

"What did she have to say?"

"Same stuff, and she was wondering if you were rethinking about joining the Alliance," Jane only smiled as she watched him roll his eyes. "I know. What about you, John? How are things? I know it must be a little rough being on a ship again."

"Please! Apparently it is in our blood, I can take it! You do have a really good group here, Jane. You don't have to have it together at every point of every day."

"I'm really okay, John. But thanks for your concern."

"Alright," he patted the back of her hand. "Now please, stop keeping me in the dark."

"I'll talk to you, John, but we aren't kids anymore. Some things I would just like to keep to myself."

He sighed as he stood and looked at her, "Okay, well, I better let you go. Not much time left before we ship out." At the door, John turned and smiled at her, "Oh, and could you stop stealing my friends from me? Garrus is like a brother to me. And if you don't, I'll have to steal Joker from you," he laughed.

Jane shrugged, "I don't think you could steal Joker. It's not my fault they like my girly parts."

John shut his eyes and quickly shook his head back and forth. "Ugh! Didn't need to hear that!" he groaned. "Look, no dating until you are forty… No! Fifty!"

Jane rolled her eyes at him, "Love you, brother."

"Love ya, sis."

* * *

Kaidan leaned back against the console and watched Jane leave her quarters at 1100 hours. There was still an hour left of shore leave but he knew that her job was never done. Maybe she was right, they should just be friends. At least, if they were friends, he could still be close to her, get to know her. He had decided: he would back off.

He heard the elevator doors shut, taking Jane down to the cargo hold. Kaidan moved away from the console and headed up the stairs. He noticed that most people were back and some were already manning their posts. To have everyone show up from shore leave early and back to their positions showed how much they respected Jane. They would all stand behind her if she asked. Kaidan knew that even he would stand behind her, through thick and thin, no matter what.

He hadn't even paid attention to where he was going, but he soon found himself in the cockpit with Joker. "Hey, Joker, mind if I take a seat?"

"Go ahead, Alenko. Though, I won't need much help with navigation until we get closer to wherever Jane wants us to set down."

"Just figured I would hang out with you up here. How was your shore leave?"

"It was good, yours?"

"Despite having a killer migraine yesterday, not too bad. Flux was fun, right?"

"Oh yeah, really good for us all to get out, relax together. But, now things are going to get really real, really fast."

Kaidan nodded, "I think we can handle it. You think so too, right?"

"Do you really mean 'Shepard can handle it'?" Joker tested.

"I mean all of us," Kaidan said indignantly.

Joker laughed at the lieutenant, "Yeah, I think we can handle anything that comes at us, as long as we have Shepard."

"What about me?" Jane's voice sounded from behind them and they both turned to look at her. "Oh, hello, Kaidan, didn't see you sitting there." Jane gave him a small grin.

"Oh, you know…" Joker started, "Just saying that the universe isn't able to function without you. A conversation that we had before, if I remember correctly."

"Flatterer," Jane laughed. "Do we have a head count yet?"

"Yeah, Pressley has the exact count but I think we are only missing a few more. So, at 1200, where to, Commander?"

"We have a few minor assignments to take care of, after that we will see. I'll send up the first set of coordinates when we get everyone aboard."

"Alright."

"So, how was your shore leave, Shepard?" Kaidan smiled up at her. "I hope you had a chance to have fun."

"I did, thank you. Always nice to be able to relax, recharge, so to speak."

"I understand that," Kaidan chuckled. He nodded to her and leaned back in the chair, half turning away from her.

"See you around, guys," Jane said and began to walk away. _That was different. Kaidan acted more as a friend. Things weren't as awkward. Good,_ she sighed her relief.

She walked towards the CIC and met up with XO Pressley, who gave her the list of names of those still unaccounted for. Thanking him she began to make her way towards her cabin to start planning the upcoming missions. "Oh and Commander," Pressley called out. "I just got confirmation that the shipments you ordered are on their way. Should be arriving in the next half hour or so."

Jane smiled to herself, "Thank you, Pressley."

* * *

"So, I have a surprise for you two," Jane continued put her cleaned weapons down on the table and leaned her back against it, crossing her arms over her chest.

Garrus and Tali shared a look with each other then looked back at Jane. "And what might that be, Shepard?" the turian asked.

"Ooh!" Tali exclaimed, "Let me guess, hmm… let's see, you already gave Garrus a new gun, does that mean I get one, too? No… wait… you just mentioned both of us, so what would that leave Garrus?"

Jane lowered her voice and narrowed her eyes at Garrus, "You told her that _I_ was the one that gave you the gun."

"Oh, please, Shepard," Tali waved her hand, "Give me more credit than that. Most of us know what that gun is. It is expensive and rare, and you are really the only one who could easily get your hands on one." She chuckled at Jane's nod and knew that she was now realizing how silly it seemed that others wouldn't figure it out. "So, what is the surprise?"

"It's not much, but I got you some better rations."

"Keelah! Yes!" Tali exclaimed and Garrus laughed at her. "Thank you so much, Shepard. I have to say, only having two dextros on board, we seem to get forgotten and the food is mediocre at best."

"Well, I didn't really know what I was shopping for, so I hope I got some good things for you. I know I paid more money," she chuckled.

"Ah! I can't wait. Garrus, I will make us something tonight!" she clapped her hands together, put her guns away and headed to the mess.

"That was very nice of you, Jane," Garrus said, taking extra time to clean his rifle.

"Please, it was nothing," she shrugged off his comment.

"It isn't nothing. You spend your money and your time helping others. You really put forth the effort to help everyone. You helped me with Dr. Saleon, Tali with her information, and Wrex with his father's armor. What about you? Don't you have needs?"

She shrugged, "I am kind of used to not getting any help… Someday… who knows when, but I'll get my chance. I hope."

Garrus nodded in understanding, "See you in the mess for dinner?"

"Sure," she smiled again. "I want to make sure the food I got you is good." Jane switched to her shotgun and attached the new modification. "Well, good to see you are taking care of the gun I got you."

"Are you kidding, Shepard? I wouldn't dream of not taking care of this."

"I have to admit, I didn't think you could get more impressive, Vakarian. But don't let it get to your head, I don't know if your neck could support much more weight."

"Heh, I'll try, Shepard."

"See you later," she waved to him.

Garrus nodded and finished up working on is rifle. As soon as he put away his guns, he went back over to the Mako; maybe he could get a little work in before dinner.

"Garrus!" John called and lightly punched him in the shoulder. "How's it going?" he leaned against the vehicle and crossed his arms.

"Same old, same old. What did you do while we were gone?"

"Hung out with Joker, snooped around, the usual."

"Find out anything interesting?" Garrus turned to his console.

"That is for me to know and you to never find out. You know what? You need to get out from behind that console."

"Yes, because going on a mission _doesn't _include physical activity."

"Come on, let's spar, I'm bored."

"John, I really should get this done."

"There is nothing wrong with that thing! And I know it has been a while since you sparred anyone."

"If I agree, will you shut up?"

"No promises," John chuckled.

Garrus sighed and turned off the console, "Alright, we can settle this."

* * *

John deflected a punch and gave one of his own that Garrus easily caught. He twisted the man's wrist, bringing the human to his knees. The man swung at him with his free hand, but Garrus stood just out of reach.

"Ugh, yield," John gave in and began rubbing his wrist. "Damn, your freaking wingspan isn't fair, turian."

"Only because you are no good at fighting," a voice called from the other side of the room. Both men looked over to see Jane leaning against the wall with a smirk on her face. "Mind if I cut in?"

"Sure, just like old times, huh, sis?" John stood and smirked at her.

"I just witnessed you get beaten easily by Vakarian over there, so maybe I should just skip to the big guy."

Garrus laughed, "Maybe you should stick with what you know, Jane."

John narrowed his eyes at Garrus for a half second at the use of her first name but shrugged it off, "Don't insult me, woman. I remember holding my own against you before."

"Yeah, when we were kids."

"Best chance to see how things changed."

"Fine, you're on. Garrus, you got winner?"

Moving to the side, he sat on the bench press and folded his arms over his chest, settling in to watch a good show. He had an idea that Jane might win, but it was a little hard to say. He had never actually seen her in hand to hand combat besides the short event on her birthday. "As long as it isn't John again, unless you learn some new techniques in the process."

Jane chuckled as John rolled his eyes and she began to stretch. Peeking over at Garrus, she had to fight with herself not to stare. He was out of his armor and in just his undersuit; of course, it made sense, armor would be an unfair advantage, but damn, it was distracting. Taking a deep breath, she rolled her shoulders and twisted her neck, cracking both. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Garrus flinch, _Hmm, I have to keep that in mind._ "Try to impress me, John."

Garrus watched as John went into a similar stance, a typical boxing stance from what John had explained, from when they sparred and saw Jane fall into something he hadn't seen before. Her body was turned to the side, feet apart and her hands, _Open? What is she thinking? Is she planning on slapping John into defeat?_

John tested her defense, taking a few quick and short steps forward, matching with his fists; Jane backed away and deflected those that would have reached her. The man advanced again, quickening his blows but she dodged or deflected each one. In her last deflection, he grabbed her wrist, holding her in range. Before John could make his move, Jane pushed forward with her captured hand. John compensated the change in his stance by adjusting his foot only to be pulled forward again and in the next moment, releasing her hand because of the pain radiating down his arm and side.

Garrus had to give Jane this: she was fast. He knew that John had been too close to see it coming but the turian had seen the signs from the outside; John had expected her to pull away, not come closer and when he had readjusted his footing, she had changed momentum again, causing him to quickly try to readjust when letting go would have been the wiser choice. John's back had been exposed, giving Jane enough time to land two quick hits in the man's ribs and arm. The blows hadn't been hard hitting, but in the right spot, they did the trick.

John rolled his shoulder, "Good one. You're faster than I remember."

"Probably, though I guess you could have gotten slower," Jane chuckled as she fell into another stance.

Eyeing her stance again, Garrus noticed a slight change, her feet were a little closer together and her weight had shifted from her back foot to her front. The siblings nodded to each other and Jane moved in for the attack. John deflected her first few punches and they grappled each other around the head and shoulders.

_It's over for sure, Jane may have the speed, but John has more weight to take her – _Garrus was going to finish his thought, but before he could, Jane had swung her legs up and around John's torso and gave a sharp jerking motion with her body to bring him to the ground.

They struggled for a moment, fighting for dominance before John managed to pin her to the ground. He fought to get a different hold on her to make her tap out, but Jane had other plans. Using his own pin against him, she brought her legs up from behind him and wrapped them around his midsection, pulling him away and down in the process. John fell backwards, distancing them again. Jane advanced and put an arm over his shoulder and the other under his opposite arm. In a short tumble to the side, she was on her back with John in a choke hold in her lap.

John tapped his sister on her leg, giving in. He rubbed his neck and accepted Jane's hand to stand, "I see that your style has changed, sis."

"Learned some new stuff in the military. Hooray for collaboration of different cultures."

He nodded and turned to Garrus, "I'll be honest, Garrus, I am not sure how well you will fair."

"Well, John, you weren't the hardest opponent to defeat either," the turian smirked then turned to Jane, "I didn't really see a lot of hits in there. I don't know if I would really call that fighting."

She raised an eyebrow at him, "Oh really? It isn't all about brute strength you know. It is about incapacitating."

"Good thing I have my reach, then."

"Good thing I have my flexibility, then," she retorted while folding her arms over her chest.

Garrus smirked at her and his mind began to drift to his last sparring that included an argument over reach versus flexibility. Before he could banish his next thought, he began to wonder if this spar could end in the same way.

"Hmm, reach and flexibility? That sounds familiar," John laughed, bringing Garrus back to reality.

_Oh no, I forgot I told him about that._

"Now," John put his finger up in warning, "don't be thinking about a tie breaker or anything. Don't even _begin_ to compare my sister to that."

"What?" Jane looked between the two men, "There must be a good story behind this."

"Oh, I like to refer to her as Ms. Reach and Flexibility. Apparently some – "

"I'll tell you another time, Shepard," Garrus interrupted. At that moment, his omni-tool pinged. "Tali is finished with dinner. A quick spar, Commander? Or another time?"

"Rain check, Garrus. Let's not upset Tali." _And I would rather not have my brother see me fighting to control my ogling of you_, she thought to herself. She wasn't sure what it was; she had seen him in just his undersuit before, and, yes, she appreciated his form, but, damn, was it doing things for her now. "John, you wanna join for dinner?"

"Sure, Garrus, you need help with your armor?"

"No, thanks, I'll put it away then meet you two up there."

The Shepard siblings left and began to make their way up to the Mess. John was studying his sister but it wasn't until they got into the elevator that he asked, "Where did you learn to fight like that?" At her stern but questioning glance he continued, "I mean, don't get me wrong, you were good at fighting before, but back then it was mostly just fist fights and simple grabs."

"I met another Alliance recruit the same year I enlisted. He knew several different fighting styles. He mostly kept to himself but I eventually talked him into teaching me a little."

"So, you two were friends?"

"Um… I wouldn't call us friends... exactly," Jane rubbed the back of her neck a little nervously. "He was very xenophobic and had a very bitter outlook on everything. I heard that he was in the N7 program as well but we never met up after the initial training. Last I heard, he had been dishonorably discharged and imprisoned for killing a krogan while on leave."

"Whoa," they exited the elevator, "Out of curiosity, do you remember his name?"

"Um… yeah, Leng. Kai Leng."

"Shepards!" Tali called from the table, "Are both of you joining us?"

"If you don't mind," John said with a small smile.

"Not at all," the quarian replied in a light-hearted voice. "Is Garrus on his way?"

"Yeah, he was just putting his armor away. Jane, I'll bring us both something."

"Thanks, John," Jane said as she sat next to Tali. She eyed the two dextro plates, neither appeared appetizing, they looked a little strange.

"Have a good workout, Shepard?" Tali asked picking at some of her food.

"The reports took too long to finish," Jane sighed. "The guys were sparring by the time I got down there. Only had the chance to spar with John before you called."

"You were planning on sparring Garrus? I don't know, Jane, turians are known for their hand-to-hand combat."

"I prefer to push myself," Jane chuckled.

"Food smells good, Tali," Garrus said coming around the corner and sitting across from Jane.

Tali saw Jane tense and looked up at the turian; even Tali reeled back slightly. "Thanks, Garrus." Leaning back in her seat, she typed a quick message on her omni-tool. _T: Alright… _Now_ I see why you wanted to spar him._

Jane heard a ping of a new message and prayed that it wasn't something having to do with work. When she saw it was from Tali she resisted the urge to look over at her. Her mouth dropped open when she finished reading it.

"Something wrong, Shepard?" Garrus asked, seeing her expression.

"Erm… no." Jane typed her reply,_ J:_ _You don't know what you are talking about. We are just friends!_

_T: How many times will you say that until you admit that you like him?_

Garrus was feeling a little awkward sitting there. It was starting to look like they were messaging each other, and he couldn't help but feel that he or John might be the topic of conversation. Jane's omni-tool pinged again but this time she only read the message then returned her attention to them.

"Sorry. Just had to take care of something really quick," she apologized with a smile.

"No problem. Nothing serious I hope."

"Of course not," she sent a glare to Tali. At that moment, John had returned and sat in front of Tali, sliding a plate over to Jane, "Thanks, John."

"You're welcome. So," he turned to the dextros, "is that stuff any good? It smells a little weird."

"There is nothing wrong with my cooking!"

"It is very good," Garrus smiled. "Excellent cooking, Tali. And, Jane, you succeeded in selecting good food."

"I don't know, it doesn't look very appetizing," she leaned forward, eyeing Garrus's plate. She started tapping her fork on the edge of her plate, debating. Taking a guess at what she was planning, Garrus turned his plate so if she did decide to steal a piece, she would get one of the more delicious items. Their eyes met and he gave an almost imperceptible nod. Jane leaned forward and skewered a small piece. Tali and John watched her in silence as she studied the food on her utensil. Without any indication, she popped it in her mouth and chewed on it a few times.

"Jane! What the hell are you doing?" John practically jumped out of his seat. Tali sat in shock, unsure what to do or say. Jane waved her hand at John, motioning for him to sit but he hadn't moved. "I'm going to get Chakwas." He moved away from the table but was stopped as Garrus grabbed his arm. "Garrus, get the hell off me!"

Jane swallowed the food and looked up at her brother. "Damn, John, relax. Sorry, I realize that I haven't told you yet, but it is fine."

"Fine? How is eating dextro food okay?" he demanded.

"I thought you might have figured it out like Garrus did. I am dextro-immune. No allergic reaction to dextro amino acids."

"And food won't have an adverse effect on your digestion?" Tali asked.

Jane shrugged, "Worst thing that could happen is that I get no nutritional value from it. But, your food does taste good, Tali, although it doesn't look it."

"Thank you, Shepard." Tali exclaimed.

"Hmm… I wonder if I have the immunity," John mused.

He reached across to Tali's plate but she quickly swatted his hand away. "John! What do you think you are doing?" John reached out again and she smacked it again.

"Jane is my sister, I probably have the same immunity thing."

Tali shook her head, "John, 'probably' is not good enough. Just because Jane is immune doesn't mean that you have it too. What if you tried some and died? I couldn't forgive myself."

Jane smiled at the two of them and went back to nibbling on her own food, Jane looked around at her friends, "One of these nights, would you guys like to hang out? Just the four of us?"

"How about we watch a movie?" John offered, "I'll pick."

"I don't think so, John. Your taste in movies travels a little on the outside. I was not impressed with your last one," Jane rolled her eyes.

"When I picked one? When did I share one with you recently?"

Jane clamped her teeth together and could feel Garrus tense up too. _Oops…_ "Well, Garrus shared one with me. He said that you had sent it to him."

"Uh huh…" John looked between the two of them. "And when did you watch that?"

"During shore leave," Garrus answered. "When she was sick. I stayed to make sure she was okay."

Tali and John shared a look and John narrowed his eyes at Jane, "I thought you said that you passed out as soon as you got to your room."

"Yeah, that movie is what did the trick."

There was an awkward silence around the table before John finally shrugged, "Alright, fine. Tali and Garrus can pick the movie, then. Jane I don't trust you to pick one either, you might select some crappy movie from human history."

"Fine, fine…" Jane allowed herself an awkward chuckle and glanced at Garrus.

Garrus met Jane's gaze and gave an inaudible sigh. At least they were both in agreement to not tell John what had happened, _But nothing did happen… What is the point of keeping it from him? She and I are just friends. And that is all we will be._

Joker's voice came through the speakers, interrupting their evening, "_Commander, I have the Council on the line for you. Are you available?"_

"I'll be right up, Joker. Be right back, guys."

* * *

Jane felt that familiar feeling of dread creep up on her. This mission would be anything but straight forward, she knew it. Pausing at the doors, she took a deep breath. Once she had regained control of herself, she stepped out and made her way to the cockpit.

Hearing her approach, Joker tilted his head up but didn't bother to turn around, "Everything okay, Shepard? What did the Council have to say this time?"

"A salarian reconnaissance team has information on Saren, but it sounded like they were in trouble. Set a course for the Sentry Omega Cluster, Hoc System, Virmire."

* * *

_The moment we have been waiting for! *Cue dramatic music* Virmire is coming! Who will be chosen?_

_The song that Jane sings is "Who Knows" by Natasha Bedingfield. Sooo... I was watching a girly movie and heard the song and thought it was kind of appropriate; the whole denial of love thing… you know._


	11. Chapter 11

_Alright, here it is… Virmire. Don't worry, I won't give anything away in this intro section. I know some of you may not appreciate the choice that was made here… but a decision had to be made. I really hope that I don't lose anyone because of this, but I think it is best for the story. Now, since we are focusing on such an important mission, it does follow some of the gameplay and uses the dialogue from the game in certain sections, so unfortunately, I didn't get to branch out like a lot of previous chapters. Hopefully, I was still able to keep my own touch of creativity with the story, though._

_I have to say, I am very relieved that I was able to get this chapter out in time. I was a little worried there for a moment. I even played through this part of the game again to get the dialogue correct and to capture the feelings of what happened. Granted, my only character that was close to that point was my renegade male Shepard, so I had to save at precise times. I did a couple playthroughs so I could see what it was like saving one over the other, really get the feelings and locations correct… I hope I did anyway. Once again, a very big thank you to everyone still with me in this. Thank you to all of the readers/followers/favoriters and reviewers. I hope I don't have too many mistakes in this chapter too, I only got the chance to review it all the way through once… sorry. Alright, that's enough from me, thank you again, and here is the chapter._

* * *

**Chapter 11**

Jane rubbed her eyes; she didn't think she would ever get used to staring at a screen for too long. Checking the time, she rolled her neck, cracking it in several places, _Time for rounds. _Usually she preferred to get her paperwork done, but she hated being late for rounds; she would have to come back for it. Picking up the two mugs of tea she had prepared, she exited the room. She looked around and found Kaidan standing at his console.

Recently, he had been acting differently, but in a good way. She had always seen him as a friend, but now she was sure of it. "Kaidan, how are things?"

"Shepard. Good, come to check in before we hit Virmire? If Saren really is there, things could get pretty intense."

"I agree. We will have to be ready for anything. What happens here could make or break the mission."

"True. Well, I wish you guys luck, then. If you need another person, don't hesitate to ask."

"Thanks, I'll keep you in mind." Jane turned to leave, but felt him tap her arm.

"One other thing, before you go, Shepard. You have a good crew here. I think any one of us would obey any order you gave. We all know that your decisions are never easy. Just know that, if you need someone to put their neck on the line for you, I'm your man."

"Thanks, Kaidan, but let's hope that it doesn't come to that."

"Of course, ma'am."

Jane nodded her goodbye to him and made her way to the elevator. As the door shut, she allowed herself to slump against the wall. She hated hearing people talk like that. It was hard enough asking someone to risk their lives, and if she had to _choose_ someone… she wasn't sure how she would handle it.

Garrus heard the elevator door open; Jane was on her rounds, right on schedule. Something was going on, he knew. When she got back to dinner the other night, she had been quiet, lost in her thoughts. She had announced they were heading to Virmire and turned in to sleep soon after that. He wanted to talk to her, but he would have to wait until she spoke with Wrex and Ashley, which was good since he didn't really know what to say anyway.

Jane approached Wrex as he leaned against the wall, "Hey, Wrex."

"Shepard," he nodded. He looked down at her hands and saw the two cups of turian tea. "So, we are heading to rescue a bunch of salarians… my favorite."

"I understand, Wrex, but they have information on Saren and we have to get there quickly. Especially if the information is good or if Saren is there. I would like for you to be on the ground team. But I need you to have a clear head, no grudges against the salarians."

Wrex nodded and gave a grunt, "I'll keep my head. You can count on me, Shepard."

"I know I can," she smiled at him. "You, John, and Garrus are on the team for the initial drop."

"Let's try not to go scale any mountains, Shepard. I would rather not have to worry about keeping my lunch," he smirked.

"Shut it, krogan," Jane gave a half smile. She walked away to the sound of his guttural chuckle and made her way to Ashley. "Hey, Ash."

"Commander, good to see you."

"How are things?"

"Good. All weapons are in great shape, and I am feeling pretty good, too. The shore leave really helped focus me."

"Glad to hear it," Jane turned to walk away but paused when she heard Ashley speak up again.

"Um, Shepard. I did want to speak to you about something."

"Sure, Ash, anything." Jane set her cups on the edge of the table.

The Alliance soldier gave a weak smile and leaned back against the weapons table. "You know, I have been thinking about the mission a lot. With all that we have been through, I mean, countless slavers and low-life species of every kind, thresher maws, rachni, geth… it's a wonder we haven't lost anyone yet. What I am trying to say is… hell… look, I know all of us won't make it out of this."

Jane winced at what her friend was saying. She had known this from the beginning and had been surprised she hadn't lost anyone yet; death always seemed to follow her. But Jane had to keep a strong face, "Ashley, come on, we shouldn't be talking about this. We have to stay positive for – "

"Yeah, yeah, I know… keep our heads on straight and stay optimistic. But you and I both know that isn't how the real world works. Hell, it doesn't always work in fairy tales either. You know my family's history. How my family has been screwed by the Alliance because of something that happened during the First Contact War, but you have given me and my family another chance. Just having served with you for this short time has given us better standing than I could have ever thought. I just want to say that, if worse comes to worst, I would rather die for a real cause, something that I believe in, not doing some standard guard duty that goes wrong on a colony. And, I don't mind dying for the Alliance, I couldn't imagine someone dying in my place."

Shepard wanted to protest, she really did, "I understand, Ashley. But I don't want it to have to come to that."

"Don't worry, Commander," Ashley stood up straight, wearing a strong expression, "I'll always be at my best." She gave a sharp salute and waited for Jane to return it before turning back to her work.

Picking up the teas again, Jane turned to make her way over to her next target. She didn't necessarily believe in a higher power, but she did pray to whoever would listen that she wouldn't have to lose anyone. "Hey, Garrus," she said holding out the cup.

Looking up from the console, he accepted the tea, "Thank you." He watched Shepard take a deep breath before taking a sip from her own cup; he was getting better at reading humans, especially this one. "I know that you are on your rounds and here to check on me, but are you sure that someone doesn't need to check on you?"

Rolling her eyes, she huffed out a laugh, "I'll be okay," she smiled. "You ready for the mission?"

"I'll be there to cover your six. And you know, take the shots that you can't."

"Yeah, whatever, big guy. Anyway, we'll be there in about three hours. We will probably have to take the Mako down first."

He watched as she began to move away, reluctantly it seemed. "Jane," he whispered as he gently grabbed her elbow, "are you sure you don't want to talk? I know something is bothering you. We could all tell the other night and it is obvious right now."

"Thanks for your concern, Garrus, but I'm good." She touched his hand with her fingertips and gave him a smile, her fingers still lingering on his hand as he removed it from her. "See you in a few hours."

* * *

John leaned against the console and looked around the room at the other engineers. They all seemed pretty consumed by their work but he inched a little closer to Tali so he could whisper. She moved away from him and he moved a little closer.

"John! I am trying to work!"

"Shhh! I just want to talk to you."

"Then talk."

"It isn't exactly something I want people overhearing." She moved to where she had been before and nodded. "You and Jane are good friends… I was just wondering, is there something going on between her and Garrus?"

Tali stopped her work and turned to him, "Why are you asking me? Garrus is your best friend, just ask him."

"If there is something between them, do you really think he would tell me?"

"Yes. I think they would both tell you. But, from what Jane tells me, you are a little overprotective and you snoop."

"She said that?!" he said indignantly. Tali put her hand on her hip and narrowed her eyes. "Okay… yes, guilty. I just don't want her to get hurt."

"I have a feeling she has been hurt both physically and emotionally already and I am sure that ninety-nine percent of the time, there wouldn't have been a thing you could do about it. So, let her make her own choices, John. As far as I can tell, there is nothing happening between Jane and Garrus. So, don't stress over it."

"I know, it's just that…" he stopped when he heard the door open and saw Jane walk through, "Hey, sis!" John said in a bright voice.

"Hey, John, Tali," she looked at the space (or lack-there-of) between them, "Um… do you two need a room for a bit?"

Tali turned around and looked over to see how close John was standing to her. She jumped to the side and pushed him away, "Shepard! John and I were only talking."

"Sure, sure," she winked. "Just checking to see how everything is going. John, we're only a few hours out. We'll be making the drop in the Mako."

"Don't worry, we've got this," John smiled and put a hand on her shoulder. "So, that is the turian tea, huh?"

Jane looked at her mug, "Yup, this is it, my favorite." Turning back to Tali, she asked, "Anything you need before I go?"

"I'm good, Shepard. We'll hold things down on this end."

"Glad to hear it. I'll see you after." Jane gave a half wave and left. She would be returning to her quarters to finish reports until they arrived.

* * *

Jane stared at the controls of the Mako; they were just about to make the drop. "John, when we land, get up here for the guns."

"Whoa, when did I get a higher ranking than Scaly?"

"I'm feeling generous with you right now. Don't blow it."

"I'll be on my best behavior, then."

They could feel the shift in gravity as they were dropped from the Normandy. Jane could barely hear Joker talk to her as they landed in the shallow water and sand.

Garrus watched the side of her face as she pushed the Mako forward. Her face was unreadable; it was, more or less, her Commander mask.

"See something you like, turian?" Wrex rumbled in his best whisper.

"What?" Garrus eyed the krogan across from him.

"You really should grow a pair, or a quad, however many your species has, and just tell her. It is hard to say the time that is left for all of us."

"I don't know what you are talking about, Wrex," Garrus shook his head and stared at the floor.

"Yeah, sure you don't."

Continuing to study the floor, Garrus sighed, _Wrex is right, we don't have any guarantees, but Jane and I are just friends. She isn't interested… and I wouldn't betray John's trust. Right?_

* * *

"We are not a mistake!" Wrex boomed at the salarian captain, thrusting his hand into the man's face. Wrex didn't even look at Shepard as he stormed away.

Captain Kirrahe sneered at the raging beast stomping away from him, "Is he going to be a problem? We already have enough angry krogan to deal with."

Jane tried not to glare at the captain, Wrex was still her friend. "He'll be fine, I'll talk to him." Rubbing the back of her neck, Jane watched as Wrex seethed in his anger. He pulled his pistol and began firing it into the distance. It looked like he was aiming at a target, but she couldn't tell what.

John and Garrus stood off to the side. They were soon joined by Liara and Tali then Kaidan and Ashley.

"I wouldn't be so worried if it wasn't for Wrex. It looks like he's going to blow a gasket," Ashley remarked.

"Should we give her backup?" Kaidan piped up.

"She can handle it," John said calmly as he crossed his arms over his chest. "But… we might want to be ready. Just in case." They all nodded as they watched Jane lower her arms to her side and move slowly through the sand.

_Damn this is getting more and more complicated_, Jane thought. _Geth were bad enough, but an army of krogan? And a cure to the genophage? How am I supposed to ask Wrex to agree to this? Fighting his own kind while hunting Saren was one thing, he even said that he saw it as just another job… but to ask him to help destroy the saving grace for his people… even I have problems swallowing that._ She took a deep breath and closed the distance between her and the hulking krogan.

Wrex lowered his pistol and turned his head to face Jane, his red eyes boring into her. "This isn't right, Shepard. If there's a cure for the genophage, we can't destroy it." He looked away again.

"I understand you're upset. But we both know Saren's the enemy here. He's the one you should be angry with."

He could feel his rage building within him, but this was Shepard, she had done so much for him. With every ounce of his self-control, Wrex took a few steps closer to her, trying to keep his pace slow and not charge her. "Really?" he spat, "Saren created a cure for my people. You want to destroy it. Help me out here, Shepard. The lines between friend and foe are getting a little blurry from where I stand."

His words cut into her, but she understood. "This isn't a cure, Wrex. It's a weapon. If Saren is allowed to use it, you won't be around to reap the benefits. None of us will."

Red started to cloud his vision, "That's a chance we should be willing to take. This is the fate of my entire people we're talking about," he snapped and thrust his head forward, his face inches from hers. "I've been loyal to you so far. Hell, you did more for me than my family ever did. But, if I'm going to keep following you," he took a step back, "I need to know we're doing it for the right reasons." He shifted his weight, and whipped out his weapon pulling it on Jane.

Jane pulled her weapon out of instinct and felt the tension rise behind her. They had an audience.

"Oh, Jesus," John said as his body tensed. "My God… we need to do something. What the hell, do we do?"

Everyone had frozen, afraid to make a move, let alone speak. They all wanted to help, but this was Wrex, their friend, someone who they had all fought alongside.

"I've got a shot," Ashley said as her hand began to move again.

"I do too but this is Shepard's choice," Garrus ordered. "Wait for a signal from her."

Her breath was catching in her throat. She couldn't shoot her friend. Slowly, Jane lowered her weapon and holstered it on her back, her hands out to the side.

_Spirits, Jane. What are you thinking?_

Jane looked at the krogan, begging him to listen to her, "Wrex, these krogan are not your people. They're slaves of Saren. Tools. Is that what you want for them?"

His crimson eyes stared her down over his gun. _Take the shot, _his mind said to him. _But this is Shepard,_ he responded to himself. "No. We were tools for the Council once. To thank us for wiping out the rachni, they neutrered us all. I doubt Saren will be as generous." He continued to hold his gun pointed on her, _But she let a rachni queen go. She risked making everything we did for the Council all for not._ "All right, Shepard," he sighed and holstered his weapon. "You've made your point. I don't like this, but I trust you enough to follow your lead. Just one thing. When we find Saren, I want his head."

"Well, we may have to fight over the killing shot, Wrex," Jane gave a weak smile. "And, Wrex, if the genophage was cured here, we can find someone to do it again. And who will do it right, so your people are free to forge a new path. I swear to you."

"I'll hold you to that, Shepard."

"So, whenever the salarian comes up with a plan, do you want to be on the ground team? I know it is a lot to ask. You are more than welcome to stay on the Normandy and I will take someone else with me."

Wrex smiled as Jane referred to Kirrahe as his species and not his title, _Just for my sake, I'm sure._ "Honestly, if I had to stay on the ship, I might punch a hole in the hull. I don't think Joker would appreciate that."

"I don't think any of us would appreciate that. Glad to have you back, Wrex." Jane smiled at him and began to make her way back to Captain Kirrahe. Glancing at her crew that had gathered on the beach she nodded to them, "Show is over, just give him a little space."

"Jane," John grabbed her arm, pulling her off to the side, "are you fucking crazy?"

She shrugged, "Sometimes."

"Why the hell would you square off with him? And lowering your gun first? Leaving yourself defenseless?"

"What would you have me do? Shoot him? He had a right to be upset. That is Wrex, John. He is our friend and he wouldn't hurt me."

John released her arm and took a step back. "I'm sorry, Jane. I just wish there was more I could do to protect you. I guess you know best… sometimes."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence, brother. Now, let me go talk to the captain." Jane nodded to him and walked over to the tent.

John sighed and moved back over to the team, rubbing his brow.

"I believe that Shepard can handle herself, John," Tali said, crossing her arms.

"The commander is a formidable individual. Crossing paths with a krogan seems to be a pastime for her," Liara smiled.

Ashley glared across the beach, "Makes me wonder if we can trust him on this mission, though."

"I know what you mean, Williams," Kaidan nodded. "What if he snaps in the middle of fighting his own kind? Then what?"

"Shepard knows what she's doing," Garrus said a little harshly. He knew that krogan were unpredictable, but then again, so were most species. "Everyone deserves some faith, including Wrex."

"Hmm, that coming from a turian really carries some weight," John nudged his friend.

"Alenko, Williams," Jane shouted. She twitched her finger, calling them both over. _Damn it, I don't like this_, Jane thought._ But they are the only ones officially under my command. They are both great soldiers. Maybe we can turn the tide of this fight._ Once they had joined her, Jane started, "Captain Kirrahe is dividing his men into three teams and we are going to place a bomb, a nuke, to destroy Saren's facility."

"Nice," Ashley grinned. "Drop that nuke from orbit and Saren can kiss his turian ass goodbye."

"Not exactly, Williams. It is too well fortified, we need to place the bomb at a specific location. And the captain has requested that I put one of you under his command."

Kaidan perked his head up. _This is my chance. I can prove myself to her, to everyone. Prove everything I have ever said and promised._ "I volunteer, Commander."

"Not so fast L.T. Commander Shepard will need you to arm the nuke. I'll go with the salarians."

"With all due respect, Gunnery Chief, it's not _your_ place to decide."

"Why is it that whenever someone says 'with all due respect' they really mean 'kiss my ass'?"

Jane really didn't want to hear their bickering right now, but she had a feeling there might not be another time. All the same, she turned on her heel and gave a sharp look at both Alliance soldiers, who quickly shut up and straightened. Turning back to Kirrahe, Jane said, "Who would be better suited for the mission?"

The salarian captain shifted his weight and looked at the two humans. It was awkward asking for someone under another's command, let alone a human. "Either of these two will do, Commander. Both seem willing to sacrifice their lives if necessary, though if we are lucky, such sacrifices won't be required."

Jane nodded and took a deep breath, "Williams, you'll accompany the captain. No heroics, understood?"

"Aye, aye, Commander!" Ashley nodded.

* * *

Jane watched them unload the bomb from the Normandy. Everything was coming together, but it was still too soon to celebrate.

Kaidan straightened and activated his radio, "Bomb is in position, we're all set here – "

_"Commander!" _Ashley voice crackled over the radio, _"Can you read me?"_

"The nuke is almost ready. Get back to the rendezvous point, Ash!"

Ashley's voice seemed panicked and out of breath_, "Negative, Commander. The geth have us pinned down on the AA tower. We've taken heavy casualties. We'll never make the rendezvous point in time."_

Jane could feel her chest tighten with anxiety, _No…_ "Get them out of there, Joker! Now!"

_"Negative!"_ Ashley shouted. _"It's too hot! Can't risk it! We'll hold them off as long as we – "_

As the radio cut off, Jane could feel her own adrenaline start to flood through her. They needed to help Ashley, but the bomb wasn't set yet….

Though her back was turned to them, they could each see the war going on within Jane. Kaidan took a step forward, "It's okay, Commander. I need a couple of minutes to finish arming the bomb. Go get them and meet me back here."

Jane nodded to him and looked back at John, Garrus, and Wrex, "Up to the AA tower! Move!"

They stayed right on her heels as she rushed over to the breeding facility hallway to make their way to the AA tower. As the door slid open, they were greeted by krogans and geth, their heads all turning to look at their new guests. Bullets filled the air as they rushed forward to find cover behind the breeding tube stands. Wrex and John fell back into cover on the right, Garrus and Jane on the left.

Leaning over the edge, Garrus snapped a quick shot off at the geth hopper, tearing through its systems and bringing it down. Peeking around the corner Jane fired off her pistol a few times. Looking over at her, Garrus saw her concentration was on a different enemy but a red beam had marked her chest. Grabbing the back of her armor, Garrus pulled her back into cover just as a bullet whizzed by.

"Thanks."

"Where is your head?" he propped his gun up and took out another hopper.

"There is a krogan warlord. We have to take him out. If he gets close to any of us, we are done for." She looked over at the rest of her team, "Krogan warlord! Take him out!" John and Wrex nodded in acknowledgement. Moving out from cover again, she began to unload her weapon at the massive krogan. He went into a rage and roared in his charge. "Shit! Heads up!" He was closing in fast and wasn't going down. Throwing her hand up, she lifted him into the air with her biotics. As his inertia carried him over their heads, they finally ended him in time to turn back and see the two krogan soldiers charging at them.

The soldiers were drawing closer. Shepard's team took out the one closing in on John and Wrex, but the other had reached her. Leaning back on her heels, Jane looked up in time to see the krogan roar over her cover and swing his weapon at her. The assault rifle crashed into her left side and glanced off the side of her face, tossing her out from cover leaving her sprawled face down on the ground.

The soldier roared again as more bullets found their way past his shields. All he saw was read, and the weakened woman he had already hit, but she was still breathing; he would at least take her out. Rushing forward, a tunnel vision on his target, he brought up his foot to crush her.

Jane twisted onto her back and lifted her hands, releasing a large blast of biotics, throwing the krogan up into the air. She heard a sniper rifle go off and saw a spray of krogan blood dissipate into the air. She groaned, turning on her side to try and lift herself back up. She felt a three fingered hand wrap around the right side of her waist and pull her upright.

"Are you alright, Jane?" Garrus asked as he released her. She swayed slightly but put her hand up when both he and John reached out again to help her.

Jane straightened and took a deep breath, "Yeah, I'm good."

"You have a little something there," John tapped the side of his face and Jane raised a hand to wipe the blood that was streaming down the left side of her face.

She looked down at the red on her black glove and could then feel more trickling down. _Nothing more than a small cut_, she sighed. "We need to move."

They fell in line with her and Garrus studied the side of her face, red was smeared from where she had wiped the first stream, but another was taking its place. It looked like a lot of blood, "Jane, you should really use some medi-gel. That looks bad."

"It's fine," she waved him off as they waited for the elevator to rise. "It is just a small cut. Human head wounds, even superficial will bleed quite a bit. Don't worry, I'm fine." She soon began to tap her hand against her leg as they waited in the elevator. Nothing moved fast enough for her, she felt as if she could climb faster than this. Finally, the doors slid open and Jane bolted forward, vaguely hearing the steps of the three men behind her, trying to keep up with her. She ran across the roof but skidded to a stop as a ship flew in front of them.

_"Heads up, L.T."_ Ashley said with sorrow in her voice_, "We just spotted a troop ship headed to your location."_

_"It's already here! There's geth pouring out all over the bomb site."_

Jane looked ahead at the door leading to the AA tower, then back in time to see the ship lower over the bomb's location.

Wrex looked at Jane and lowered his head, knowing that she would have to make a difficult decision. Yes, there was a tiny part of him that had wanted her to know how much he hurt and what a sacrifice he was making by going along with the destruction of the cure, but he would have never wished it on her. Whoever she chose, he would be losing a comrade too.

As Jane turned to see the ship, John looked in the same direction. _Maybe I can do something,_ John thought. _I could go and help whoever she can't. We can all make it out alive._

Garrus felt his heart ache for Jane. The odds were not looking good and a sacrifice would have to be made, and he had an idea of what it might do to her.

"Can you hold them off?" Jane began to pace, stealing glances at the ship.

_"There's too many. I don't think we can survive until you get here. I'm activating the bomb."_

"Kaidan! What are you doing?" Jane practically shouted over the comm-unit.

_"I'm just making sure this bomb goes off. No matter what."_ There was a short pause as he typed in the final code, _"It's done, Shepard. Go get Williams and get the hell out of here."_

_"Screw that! We can handle ourselves. Go back and get Alenko."_

Garrus watched as Jane turned her back to them, her hands gripping the handrails as if she would crumble without the support. John moved forward to place his hand on her shoulder but she shrugged it off. With what he knew about her, this choice was the worst thing that could happen. Yes, she was used to making sacrifices, but it was always at a cost to herself. She would never make a choice that would affect someone else, and now she had to decide who would live.

She looked down without seeing. _Why… Why can't I save them both?_ Jane could vaguely feel her fingers protesting at the force she was putting them through, but honestly, her focus was barely hanging on by a thread. How could she choose? They were both friends. They were both excellent soldiers. Why couldn't it have just been her life on the line?

"Jane," John whispered. "I could go help one of them. We could all make it out of here."

"No, John. You can't guarantee that. No one can. We can't lose two people."

The seconds had barely passed, but it could have been hours and it wouldn't have made the decision any easier. She knew what she had to do.

"Alenko, radio Joker and tell him to meet us at the bomb site."

"Yes, Commander… I –I"

"You know it's the right choice L.T."

"I'm sorry, Ash. I had to make a choice."

"I understand, Shepard. I don't regret a thing."

Jane squeezed her eyes shut and pushed off the railing. "Come on," she snapped as she pulled out her pistol.

The men all shared a look with each other. They all knew there was nothing to say. The only sound that came next was the engaging of weapons and footfalls as they ran back to the bomb.

* * *

Ashley fell back a few more steps, her assault rifle getting dangerously hot in her hands. She looked to her right, to call out to whichever salarian was still there. Just as she opened her mouth, several shots tore through his chest.

He had been the last.

Behind her, she could hear the engine of the Normandy as it began to pull away. Tossing a grenade, she bought herself enough time to look back and see the amazing ship tear through the atmosphere. Now she was really alone. _I believe in you, Shepard. Show this galaxy what humans are made of._

Turning back to the battle, she activated the overkill on her weapon. She would take out as many as she could before that bomb went off. A Williams doesn't roll over and die. Her shots ripped through the geth's systems, fluid and wires spraying everywhere. A krogan charged through the fray. He was closing in fast. He managed to clip her just before he collapsed from his wounds, the assault rifle scalding Ashley's hands. Pulling out her pistol, she took out three more geth. She felt her shields flicker and she fumbled to activate her shield boost, but it was too late.

She screamed as she felt the bullet tear through her shoulder; a sniper, but thankfully even a machine wasn't guaranteed perfect. Her pistol fell out of her hand and she scrambled to pick it up. Even firing it in her offhand was better than nothing. Her fingers gripped the handle just as an explosion at her feet through her out of cover, her body slamming into a wall.

Rolling onto her side, she looked over the edge and took a split second to admire the beauty of the water. There was no gun in her hand, her assault rifle lying too far away from her and her one decent arm now too wounded to reach for anything else. She felt the blood trickle from her forehead and fall over her eyelashes. Pushing to her knees, she paused and coughed, more red splattered the floor below her.

Pushing herself back, she plopped on her ass, her back leaning against the wall, and looked up at the geth juggernaut. He seemed to study her, the light serving as his eye tilting to the side as he raised his pulse rifle.

Ashley glared right back at him. She spit on his armor, "Burn in hell you robotic son of a – "

* * *

Jane flinched as she felt the Normandy shake from the explosion of the planet below. The radius of the blast was massive; nothing in the area would have survived. She could hear the faint movement behind her, but it didn't register in her mind.

Kaidan was being taken to the med-bay with the assistance of Tali and Liara. Wrex paced next to the lockers. John and Garrus stood by the Mako, staring at Jane, wondering when would be the right time to approach her.

Her hands gripped the edge of the weapons table. She couldn't stop thinking about how empty the area seemed; how Ashley should be standing there with them. Yes, they had destroyed Saren's krogan army and wiped out a number of his geth. Her biotics flared all over her body as she slammed her fist down on the edge of the table, breaking off a corner.

This was hardly a victory.

* * *

_I know a lot of you didn't want Ashley to die… I didn't want anyone to die, but I felt like saving both wouldn't be true to the storyline of the game. I did a lot of thinking about this while building up to this moment… I just didn't see a big enough role for Ashley later down the road. Now, I am not sure if you guys have played the first game in a while, but I have to say, I was surprised that they didn't give a little cinematic clip for whoever was at the AA tower. If you don't choose whoever is on the bomb, they get a last stand clip, what about the other person? So I added my own in. If you have any questions/comments/suggestions, feel free to PM me. I will be expecting your angry reviews and PMs over the next week… just kidding… I hope._


	12. Chapter 12

_Hello everyone! Phew! I knew some would still be upset but I am glad that you are all still with me. I know it is sad to see Ashley gone, but sacrifices have to be made. Well, I am kind of pressed for time so I will keep this short. As usual, a big thank you to the readers/followers/favoriters and reviewers! I am always happy to hear from you guys and gals! Sorry if this chapter has mistakes, as I said, I am pressed for time. Oops..._

* * *

**Chapter 12**

Liara paused at the entrance to the med-bay; John and Joker were sitting at the mess table, again. Entering she saw the doctor examining the lieutenant as he sat on the edge of the table. "Excuse me."

Kaidan waved his hand at her, "Don't worry about it." He watched her go into her office, _Has she talked to Shepard yet? Has anyone?_

"I am just finishing up anyway, Liara," Karin said, her attention never leaving the human. Her gloved fingers deftly probed his side, examining the wounds that were barely starting to heal, "You should be completely healed in two days, try not to do any heavy lifting and don't strain yourself with your biotics." She applied the new bandage and took a step back, "You're all set."

"Thank you, Doctor," he eased off the table and put his shirt back on. "Have _you _heard from Shepard? Seen her at all?"

Chakwas frowned, "No one has." She watched him nod and slowly turn to walk out the door. Soon after, she heard the door open again, "Oh, Tali, anything I can assist you with?"

"I actually came to talk to Liara, but also to see if anyone has seen Shepard."

"I'm afraid not, dear. But, Liara is in the office." The office door opened and Karin turned to the quarian again, "And Tali, if you girls can think of anything, let me know if I can help."

"Of course, Chakwas." Tali gave a weak smile behind her helmet and entered the office. "Liara, heard anything?"

She turned in her chair and motioned for Tali to take the adjacent one. "Nothing new. It has been a day and a half and no one has seen or heard from her. She must be taking Ashley's death pretty hard." Tali could only nod in agreement. "How is John doing? I saw him and Joker sitting at the table out there.

"He hasn't said much. I think he feels like he should have tried harder during Virmire. Other than that, I don't know what is really going through his mind. But I don't think he will start to feel better until she talks to him, assures him that there was nothing any of us could do."

"Has Garrus tried to speak with her? I haven't gone down to see him in a while," Liara said.

"I know he has tried. We have all been outside her door, waiting for it to turn green or for her to exit, and I have seen him there, but he always walks away like he wasn't. I have also seen him on his omni-tool a few times, checking it even when it doesn't go off."

"It would be kind of funny if the situation wasn't this awful," Liara grinned.

Tali chuckled slightly, "Yes. Maybe they will both realize it soon."

Their omni-tools began to beep and they both checked the message, _John: Meet in the mess hall, ASAP._ Looking up at each other, they shrugged and made their way out. Kaidan was sitting next to Joker, Chakwas at the end of the table, so, Tali sat next to John with Liara on her left. John was still typing on his omni-tool.

"We're still waiting on Wrex and Garrus," Joker said. He definitely wasn't his usual self; Ashley's death had shaken all of them. "Are they coming?" he said turning to John.

Closing his omni-tool, he looked up at everyone, "Yeah, they are on their way." No one said anything until the krogan and turian joined them, both opting to stand against the wall rather than sit. "I'm assuming no one has heard from Jane?" John asked and waited, but no one spoke up. "I say that we try to override the lock. Anyone else?"

"Tampering with an Alliance vessel? Can't you get in trouble for that?" Liara asked.

"Don't worry," Joker piped up, "We can get the engineers to hide it in the reports, make it seem like a malfunction that we fixed."

"Sounds good," Chakwas said, "Now, who has the ability to override her door?"

All heads turned to Tal. "Well," she rubbed her forearm, "I could give it a try." She stood up and could feel everyone's eyes follow her. Being put on the spot always made her feel extremely self-conscious. She could feel her enviro-suit begin to compensate for her sweaty palms. As she began her work, she realized the lock was not the standard Alliance code or anything close to it; it was something she had never seen before. _Keelah, Shepard! Where did you learn this?_

Garrus continued to stare at his feet. He could hear Tali's failed attempts as the sounds buzzed the denied access. He was very worried about Jane. She hadn't left her room, hadn't spoken to anyone whether it was through the door or a message. They hadn't even heard her moving around in her room. He knew that she needed time, but it had been a day and a half, she needed to talk to someone.

Tali was getting more and more frustrated. Every code she tried had failed. She was now down to piecing together codes she hadn't completely learned yet. Of course, they only resulted in more failures. "Keelah!" she threw her hands up, "I can't hack into it. I thought she was only a vanguard! Not an engineer."

"You can thank our dad for that. He was an engineer. Brilliant, too," John rubbed his neck.

"Then wouldn't you know how to break it?" Kaidan asked.

"I never planned on going into the Alliance, so I never bothered to learn skills like that."

"Garrus," Tali looked up at the turian, "can you try?"

He looked up at her and around the table and their worried faces, "Sure." Moving to Jane's door, he began trying his codes. Tali was an amazing engineer, and she knew a lot of electronics, but they had a different background, different lessons and circumstances to teach them what they knew. Garrus had been typing away and was now in the middle of his fifth attempt. He paused as he stared at the code he was entering, typing in the last lines, he heard the sound of an access denied. "Sorry, I have never seen this type of encryption. We will just have to wait for her. Let's just hope that by tomorrow morning she is her normal self."

"Damn," John sighed. "Should we have someone wait out here for her? Make sure she has gotten food?"

"If we wait out here for her, I am sure she will be less likely to leave," Wrex grumbled. "I say we give her space. Don't try to wait her out."

"Wrex is right," Chakwas said. "We really have no idea what she is doing or thinking in there. The more time we give her to think things through, the better."

"Yeah, I mean, making that kind of call?" Joker adjusted his hat, shaking his head. "I'm sorry, I don't know if I could have done it."

"Let's hope that none of us have to, ever. Especially for Shepard," Alenko muttered.

* * *

"John?" Tali called out as she entered the gym. She never really came in here much, she had almost forgotten where it was. Looking around, she found him on the treadmill, his speed much faster than what she thought a regular training would be. "John," she said again, approaching him.

Looking to the side, he faltered in his step and had to catch the handrails to lift himself off the track before he went flying off the back. "Tali!" he turned off the machine and stepped off to the side, plopping down onto the floor.

Tali noticed his legs had started to falter when he had stepped down, "How long were you on that?"

"Um…" John looked up at her sheepishly, "probably longer than I should have been. I would prefer to spar but Garrus turned me down, and of course Jane isn't available."

"Sorry that I can't be of more assistance," Tali crossed her arms, holding onto her elbows.

John patted the floor next to him and waited for Tali to sit, "You're here. That's enough." Propping his arms on his knees, he took a deep breath trying to steady his rapid breathing.

"What's going on with you, John? What's going on in your head?"

"Don't worry, not too much," John forced a smile. He could almost feel Tali roll her eyes at him. "I'm okay. Just worried about Jane," he said quietly. "I… I keep feeling like I should have done more. I shouldn't have listened to Jane and I should have gone after Ashley. Why wouldn't Jane let me go up to the tower after them?"

John never raised his gaze to look at her. She could see his torment through his body, his regret; he needed Jane to talk him out of this, but she was unavailable because she needed someone to talk her down but she wouldn't allow anyone close enough. "John, it wasn't your fault, and it wasn't Jane's fault. Can you really blame her for not sending you after Ashley and Kirrahe's men? If you were in her position, could you so willingly send her by herself, or with one other person, a friend too, to rescue someone when there was barely enough time to rescue one team, let alone not knowing what you would be sending them into? What if you weren't able to do it by yourself or in a pair? If Jane had let you go, you could have died with Ashley. Jane would have lost you," Tali placed her hand on John's arm, "_We_ could have lost you."

He lowered his head, sighing, and placed a hand on hers, "I know. There just should have been more time. I keep wondering 'what if'. What if I had gone to help Ashley? What if we were faster? What if Kaidan hadn't set the nuke when he did…" He shook his head and removed his hand from Tali's and hers fell back to her lap. "I'm just so worried about Jane. I know this is destroying her and that she probably feels like she is responsible. I just wish I could take some of the blame off of her."

"I'm sure Shepard will work through it in her own way, but if she does need our help, we need to be strong for her, too. She is the one who made the choice." She watched as he nodded slowly and leaned back against the wall. "Anything I can do for you?"

"Nah, thanks, Tali," John smiled at her. "Sorry… sorry I have been a little… not myself."

"We are all a little different now, John. Time has a funny way of changing people."

* * *

He lay awake staring at the wall. He knew that he wouldn't get much sleep, again. Rolling out from his cot, Garrus rubbed the top of his fringe. He checked the time, 0300. _Should be a safe enough time to try it._ Easing out of the bed, he eyed his wardrobe, he decided that his pants would do but he did need to put on a shirt. As soon as he slipped it on, he got up and snuck out of the room.

Making his way through the Normandy, he didn't see another soul as he went towards the mess area. Even the lights in the med-bay were out. Perfect.

Moving closer to Shepard's door, he leaned his head against it, trying to pick up any sort of noise. He couldn't hear anything but she could be asleep or in her bathroom, for all he knew. Linking his omni-tool to the door, he began to type in the code from before, only this time, finishing it correctly. It took a few more lines of code to break the encryption but soon the door opened. Checking behind himself, he slipped inside, locking the door behind him.

"Shepard?" there was no answer and she was nowhere in sight. "Jane?" again, no response. Moving around her room, he found the bathroom door open and heard her breathing. He peeked around the corner and found Jane clutching the edge of the sink staring into the mirror.

Jane continued to look at herself, oblivious to her guest, _How could I do that to them? It wasn't right. Should I have let John and Garrus or Wrex go retrieve her? Would there have been enough time for them to meet us at the rendezvous point and then we could be following after Saren right now. Could I have risked losing one or even two more people? My own brother? Ugh, how can I face my crew when I feel like I made such a terrible decision? How can they respect me?_ She ran a hand over her braided hair, still a little damp, but at least she had gotten the motivation to shower. The next step would be actually dressing, so far she had only managed as far as her sports bra and a pair of shorts. Her fingers traced over her bruised neck, discolored from Saren's hand. She sighed and rolled her neck, staring into the drain as she leaned against the sink.

Garrus watched her hang her head. She was tormented. He saw the beautiful tattoos decorating her body and realized that she would be adding more flowers, and it broke his heart. "Jane."

She practically jumped out of her skin at the sound of the voice behind her. Spinning around and looking at her visitor, she was thankful that she hadn't cried, that she had managed to hold herself together since Virmire. "Garrus… how the hell did you get in here?" she leaned back against the sink, her hands going behind to hold onto it again.

"Your encryption was impressive. I wouldn't have been able to crack it if my father hadn't worked with a similar coding."

"Only a handful of people can crack that. My father invented it," she said flatly. "If you knew how to do it, why didn't you just open the door today? I heard you guys trying."

"Yesterday," he corrected and leaned in the doorframe, "I figured that you wouldn't want all of us barging in on you. None of us knew what state of mind you are in. I wanted to… recon the situation, so to speak."

"Then I guess a 'thanks' is in order. I don't know if I can face everyone right now." She folded her arms over herself, rubbing her elbow. She looked down again, refusing to meet his gaze.

"Would you like to talk about it?"

"No, I'm fine."

Garrus nodded at first, but then an idea came to him, "You know, I was told once, that 'fine' stood for 'freaked-out, insecure, neurotic, and emotional'."

She huffed out a laugh and looked up at him, "I know I didn't say that to you… so where did you hear it?"

"John told me, and he said it is from a movie you showed him."

"It is. Um… since you are here, how about we sit down? Out there. So we aren't hanging out in my bathroom. And I should probably cover up a little more."

Garrus nodded and sat down at the table while she put on a tank top, the one with the N7 logo that she wore when working out. When she joined him at the table, she pulled her legs up to her chest to rest her head on her knees, staring at the table. They didn't speak for several moments and Garrus let her sit in silence; she would speak when she had warmed up to him being there.

"Am I a terrible person?" she asked quietly, still looking at the table.

Her question caught him by surprise, "Of course not. Why would you think that?"

"I let them all die. Ashley, Kirrahe and his men. I chose to let them die down there. Did I make the wrong choice in defending the bomb and extracting Kaidan and the other Normandy crew? Am I _that_ selfish?"

"First of all, there is no right or wrong choice. We all know it wasn't an easy choice for you. Spirits, none of us could imagine making that decision. Look, all of us knew the risks, including Ashley, Kirrahe and his men. You don't join the military or combat situations with the naïve assumption that you can't get hurt or killed. But tell me, what made you choose Alenko?"

"I didn't choose Kaidan," Jane said indignantly. "I chose the mission. That bomb had to be protected."

"Didn't Kirrahe say that there wasn't much that could stop that nuke once it was set?" it pained him to remind her of this, but he had to get her to talk through her decision.

"Yes, but what if the geth knew how to stop it? They are AI. If Kaidan and the other Normandy crew couldn't hold off the geth and they knew how to turn off the bomb… where would that have left us? If that facility had remained standing, we wouldn't have a chance in defeating Saren and all of our work would have been for naught."

"Exactly."

Jane tensed to argue with him but relaxed when she realized what he had said. Sighing, she gave a half smile to her friend, "Thanks, Garrus, but I still feel terrible for leaving all of them. I just… I wish it had just been me."

"I know," he said quietly, "but where would that leave us? We need you, Shepard. All of us. Everyone looks to you and we would all follow you into hell."

"That's a nice sentiment, big guy… let's hope that we never have to test that theory… at least not more than once."

"Knowing you, Jane, I wouldn't be surprised if hell came around twice or even three times."

Jane chuckled and let out another sigh. "Ashley told me that she wouldn't mind dying for the Alliance, as long as it was a cause she believed in… It is almost like she knew it might happen." Jane had a faraway look in her eyes before turning back to Garrus, "Have you even given any thought about how you might die?"

Leaning back in the chair, he thought for a moment, "Maybe go out with a bang, making a name for myself, leaving a mark in some way. You?"

"That's not bad. I guess, protecting those that I love. As long as they make it out safe."

"I have to agree with that one. Maybe I will add yours onto mine," he laughed.

"Then I guess I will steal yours, too," she smiled.

"Now," Garrus tapped a talon on the table near her, "When did you last eat?" he watched her look away from him as she bit her lip, "Shepard…"

"I just…" she looked at him and chuckled, "Don't give me that look. I just haven't had an appetite for, anything really."

He looked at her thoughtfully, "Then how about something you haven't had before?"

Quirking an eyebrow up, she leaned back, "Like?"

"Like dextro-food. If you can deal with it."

"I already told you," she leaned forward, "I can take anything you send my way."

"Well, I was thinking more of biology not agreeing. Did the food the other night make you sick?"

"Not at all."

"Then come on," he stood up and motioned for her to follow. When she didn't get up, he gave her a hard gaze, "Don't make me drag you out of here."

"Garrus," she said quietly, "I appreciate you trying to help, but I can't face the crew like this. I haven't eaten or slept."

"No one is awake," he watched her turn to look at a clock and saw her shocked expression, "Yes, almost 0400. Let's go."

Jane grumbled but stood up, walking out of her room with Garrus at her side. He had helped comfort her, but she missed being able to be close to someone. All she wanted was a simple thing, a hug, but she was pretty sure that turians didn't hug. Sitting up on the counter, she watched in silence as he put together a small, simple meal for them to share. Her senses weren't able to give her any insight to what the food might be like. It looked a little strange, but not unappetizing, and the scent wasn't registering as anything in particular, yet.

Putting the food on a plate, he escorted her back to her quarters and they sat down at the table together, with the plate between them. He took the first piece, pinching it between his talons and putting his head back, swallowing the piece whole. Looking at Jane again, he flared his mandibles in a grin, "Too scared, Shepard?"

"Hardly, Vakarian, but I don't have to eat like you, do I?"

"Turian teeth aren't meant for chewing, more tearing." Jane gingerly picked up a piece of food and inspected it. She bit off a small piece of it and chewed it thoughtfully. "So, what do you think?" he asked.

She realized that her taste buds didn't know what was going on. Her body was confused with the food that it was getting, but it wasn't ready to reject the contents. Cautiously, she took another bite and her body seemed to be more accepting this time. There wasn't much of one at first, but the more she ate, the more flavor that came to her, and the taste was beginning to grow on her. Finishing another piece, she grinned at the turian, "Didn't realize you could cook, big guy."

"Heh, I do alright. No adverse effects so far?"

"I don't think my digestive system has made up its mind on what is going on."

"Maybe with some time, it could get used to it." _Spirits, Vakarian. What are you suggesting? This is your commanding officer, show some respect._

"Maybe," Jane smiled, "But I would feel bad eating yours and Tali's food."

Garrus shrugged, "Next time you stock up on provisions, you will just have to adjust for three dextros… well, maybe two and a half. That is, of course, if this food doesn't mess up your digestion and you actually get nourishment from it."

"Only time will tell, I guess… and I might want to check in with Chakwas about it too."

"Might not be a bad idea."

They continued to eat in silence, stealing glances at one another with shy smiles. With only a few pieces left, Jane looked up at Garrus, "Thank you."

He shrugged, "It's no big deal, just dinner… or breakfast, at this point."

"No, not that," propping her elbow on the table, she leaned her head against her hand and looked up at him. "Thanks for taking the time to talk to me and to just be here."

"Of course. Always here to be a friendly face, someone to talk to if you need it." She smiled at him and looked down. He watched her run her hand over her fringe and pull the length of it over her shoulder to play with the end of it. Her fingers twisted in the strands, her eyes staring into the table at nothing. Looking at her hands again, his eyes drifted up to her neck and he saw the dark blue and purple markings on her neck. He leaned to the side and saw the red scratches at the back of her neck. Without thinking, he reached forward and ran the back of his talon along the side of her neck. She flinched away with a slightly pained expression. "I'm sorry. Did I hurt you?"

"No… well… I mean, it does hurt but it is from the bruise, not what you did." She looked up at him and saw that he seemed to be confused. "Oh, right, turians have plates. You probably don't really have the same thing. Um… it happens from blood vessels rupturing beneath the skin causing the discoloration. So of course, the area is a little tender."

"Yes, thankfully our plates prevent most contusions." He continued to study the marks and realized that his hand could have matched up with the marks, "Those are from when Saren grabbed you."

Jane nodded, "I think his talons got me a little too." She ran her fingertips over the back of her neck, feeling the small ridges of the scratches.

"You should see Chakwas."

"I'll be alright. The bruising will fade."

"So, do turian talons scare you now?" _Oh, that was in bad taste…_ he thought.

She smirked and grabbed his hand, her fingertips tracing over the talons. "Depends on who the talons belong to," her expression softened and she looked up at him. Jane leaned forward a little, her breath hitching. _Oh my God, Jane. Get a hold of yourself._ She dropped his hand and backed away, her mouth open slightly as she sighed in exasperation. "Um… it is late… or early, I guess. I should let you go. Thanks for breaking in, I guess."

Garrus wasn't sure what was going on in her head but he missed the feel of her fingers. "You're right. I should let you go to sleep." He saw Jane look away from him, "You are going to sleep, right?"

"Um… I will try but… I doubt it."

"How about I stick around then? If I am not imposing."

_I want him to stay, but is it asking too much?_ "Sure. What do you want to do?"

"How about watching that movie the 'fine' line is from. Keep things calm and relaxing."

"Sounds good, Garrus."

* * *

Joker sat down in the pilot's chair, wincing at the protest in his limbs. _With all this technology, you would think we would understand how to fix my damn bones._ He sighed and spun slowly in his chair. Technically there wasn't anything for him to do. Jane hadn't given him a destination before she went recluse, so he resorted to sitting in his chair for the first few hours until he would eventually give up on getting an order and would hang out with John or Kaidan. He could hear footsteps coming up behind him and turned to see John coming down the walkway.

"Still no word, huh?" John asked as he sat in the co-pilot's chair. At Joker's silent nod, he sighed. "She's going on two days now. Does she even have food in there?"

"To my knowledge, no."

"Do you think she is sneaking out at night and eating?"

"It's possible," Joker leaned back in his chair then abruptly sat up. "Hold on. I think I can check on that. Access the entrance logs."

That peaked John's interest, "I thought those only recorded who came and left from the Normandy."

"They do, but when a door that is typically open is then locked on the Normandy, it tracks when that door is accessed. Kind of a way to keep track if an area is being accessed without permission." He was quiet until a small list came up, each one titled with an area of the ship. Pulling up Shepard's quarters he began to read through the information.

"What are all these lines saying? It looks like jibberish."

Joker pointed at the top of the list, "Those lines are the code from when Jane first programmed the lock in. These are her updates or checks to it."

"Would those help us unlock it?"

"No. Our system can't work backwards on her encryption, I'm sure." Joker scrolled through the list, "Damn, here is where we started working on it yesterday. So, that means she didn't leave by the time we started trying to get in."

John rubbed his neck and closed his eyes. "She hasn't eaten this entire time. Something is seriously wron –"

"Wait a second…" Joker huffed out a short laugh and shook his head. "The door was unlocked last night."

"What!" John leapt out of his seat and looked at where Joker was pointing on the screen.

"Yeah, looks like someone knew how to break her lock. So… let's see here. Person went in, person left, person went in… interesting. Whoever it is, is still – " Joker was interrupted by the alert on his computer. The message popped up large enough for John to read it too, _Joker, set a course for the Citadel. Time to track Saren down for good. – Shepard._ "Looks like she is back!" Joker typed away on the console, firing up the engines and plotting the course. "See? I told you not to worry about her, John."

"Whatever, Joker. Alright, I am going to get back to my post. She will probably be making her rounds soon," John jumped out of the chair and walked quickly down the hallway.

"Wait! You don't have a post!" Joker called.

"Yes I do! The engine room!"

"Flirting with Tali isn't a post!" Joker smiled as John turned the corner and went out of sight. Pulling up the list again, he looked at Jane's door. Looking at the codes again, he thought, _Huh, it is still locked… That means that her visitor hasn't left yet. Who the hell could be… ohhhh… that scaly bastard._

* * *

Jane closed her omni-tool and looked up at her ceiling. _I was so stupid, so immature. I should have been stronger. I shouldn't have let myself fall apart like that._ Turning her head, she looked at the sleeping turian next to her; he was on his side and looking so very peaceful. He had helped her again and even though she didn't get a lot of sleep, she felt a little more refreshed and knew that if he hadn't been with her, she wouldn't have slept at all.

She sighed as she thought back on the early hours of the morning. Garrus had put up with her moment of weakness but had never made any mention of it, just let her speak in her own time. She had still been wide awake by the time they put on _The Italian Job_, and they had both stayed up for the entirety of the movie. She remembered them talking for a little while after that but couldn't place when they had both fallen asleep.

Reopening her omni-tool, she typed another message and sent it to the crew, alerting them that rounds would take place at 1500 hours. She turned on her side to face him again. At least, while he was asleep, she could pretend that he cared for her like she did for him. Cautiously raising her hand, it hovered over the side of his face. She wanted to touch him, see what his plates felt like against her skin, but she dropped her hand. _You are too different, Jane. He doesn't want some soft human. He wants another turian. Someone that isn't as breakable and weak as you. _She sighed softly and touched his talon, knowing that wouldn't be overstepping a line. His hand twitched at her touch, almost seeming to reach for her hand… but that would be wishful thinking. Sighing, she tucked her hands under her pillow and went back to sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

_Hello! Sorry for the delay in chapters! Things have been a little crazy here and will continue to be for a bit. Unfortunately, this means that my posts will become less frequent. With having to work extra because of a lack of employees in one section, I have had to pick up extra shifts (along with this past weekend being Labor Day weekend). In addition, I will be attending Comic Con in New York (woot woot!) so I need to finish my costumes since some of the materials have taken a while to get in (and I have been waiting on the funding too!). For those of you wondering, I will be the Red Queen/Queen of Hearts (my own unique costume!) and Samantha Carter from Stargate SG-1, not sure if I will have a third costume… it all depends on time and funds, but, if possible, I would love to be Chell from Portal. I know, I know… why not my version of Jane Shepard? Funding… and time… I would really only want to do the N7 armor (to make it obvious) and besides, I don't have a Garrus!_

_Anyway, enough with the little insight into my life, here are the next TWO chapters! Because I felt bad about missing last week and I didn't want to leave you with the little cliffhanger at the end of Chapter 13... so, I left you with a different one. A very big thank you to everyone (as always!) reading/following/favoriting and reviewing! Love you all! And if you ever have a question/suggestion or just want to chat it up, please send me a PM! Hope you enjoy!_

* * *

**Chapter 13**

Gripping the edge of the table, Garrus sighed, staring at the console but not seeing what was on the screen. His mind was lost, still recapping the events of the night before, wondering what was consuming him. _I should tell John. But… tell him what? 'I love your sister but am too scared to tell her?' She would never have me, I am a turian._ Technically, nothing had happened between him and Jane, ever, _But you have thought about it, Vakarian._

He had woken up late again, facing her, their foreheads fractions away from each other. Garrus had wanted to close the distance, but they were friends, and he didn't want to betray her trust. Her hands had been tucked under her pillow, her breathing steady, and she looked calm yet sad in the same moment. Moving his head away from hers, he reached his talon out to push back a small strand of her fringe that had fallen loose from its weaving, but he stopped, unsure how she might react to his touch. Sitting up, he looked down to see that the movement had awoken Jane.

"Morning," his voice rumbled.

She looked up at him, blinking a few times to focus with a warm smile on her face. Her smile fell slightly and she scooted back to the edge of the bed, bringing her knees to her chest and wrapping her arms around them, "Morning. Did I talk you into staying again?"

Garrus turned to face her and backed up to the edge as well, distancing himself from her, "No, you didn't. Besides, I should be apologizing. I believe I fell asleep first. You were talking to me one minute, I responded and in the lapse between topics I must have dozed off."

"Um… well, thanks for talking with me last night. So, I guess, that means thanks for breaking in."

"You're welcome. Glad I could help." Standing up, he smoothed out his clothes and scratched his fringe with his talons, "I suppose I should leave before they try to access the door again."

"I don't think they will get far without you, big guy."

They shared a laugh and he watched her pull golden fringe over her shoulder to play with the end of it; he wavered in his stance, wanting to return to her. Clearing his throat, he looked away from her, "Have you decided where we are heading?"

She nodded, "We're going back to the Citadel. There is a fleet being mobilized to deal with Saren. And if I have anything to say about it, the Normandy will be at the head of it."

"Sounds good, Commander."

Garrus shook his head, snapping himself out of his daydream. _Maybe I should tell her. Just admit that I feel something towards her… and whatever she decides, it will be good enough._ But there was another small voice in the back of his mind, _She'll be disgusted by you. She doesn't need someone that could damage her in a loving embrace. She deserves – wants – another human._

* * *

Jane grumbled and rubbed her eyes; she would be starting rounds soon but she couldn't think straight. _Why can't I get him out of my head!_ Shutting her eyes, she took a deep breath and exhaled slowly; she had rounds to get to. She held her breath as she opened her eyes to look at herself. She sighed and brought herself upright, ran her hands over her hair to smooth back any stray pieces that had missed the bun, and pulled on the edge of her uniform to straighten it.

Certain that her commander persona was back, she exited her quarters. She nodded to the few crew members that stood in the room. They stared at her for a moment then remembered themselves and gave a sharp salute. As she entered the med-bay, she was greeted by Liara and Karin.

"Shepard!" Liara couldn't hide her surprise.

Chakwas was a little better, "Commander," she said calmly.

"Liara, Dr. Chakwas," Shepard nodded. "Just checking in before we hit the Citadel. How is everything? Any supplies we need when we dock?"

"Only the standard items, I have already have my list together, I'll send it to you before we arrive."

Jane was glad that Karin was acting as if nothing was different about her, but she knew it wouldn't be the same with everyone. "Sounds good. Liara?"

"Shepard, I am glad to see you again. Are you feeling alright?"

Jane gave a small smile, "Thank you, Liara, I am feeling fine."

"Shepard, I know that I am probably out of line, but I am sorry about Williams. She will be missed."

"Thank you, Liara. We will all miss her, but she will be remembered. Let's just not make her sacrifice worthless."

"Yes, Commander."

Exiting the med-bay, she looked over but didn't find Kaidan anywhere in sight. Skipping his post, she went to the elevator. She braced herself as the doors opened and tried her best not to look at the weapons table where Ashley would normally be standing. "Wrex," she greeted.

"Shepard."

It was his usual grunt, but it almost seemed sadder to her somehow. "Feeling alright?"

"I am. What about you? Virmire was a little rougher than expected."

Jane decided to keep her response short, "It was… for both – all – of us."

"Sorry about pulling a gun on you, Shepard. The 'krogan rage' is a… fickle thing."

"But you didn't shoot," she smiled, "that is the important thing. And, hey, I pulled a gun on you too."

"Out of instinct. Self-defense. I don't blame you or hold it against you. I am curious though, Shepard, would you have shot? Or ordered my death?"

"I couldn't do that to you, Wrex. You are my friend. And besides… I still have to beat you in that drinking contest."

"Ha! Can't wait for that. Just don't let your pride get you killed, I know a few who would be heart-broken over that," he smirked at her.

"John and Joker are a given."

"Oh, I wasn't talking about them."

Jane narrowed her eyes at him, trying to figure out what he meant. Brushing it off, she waved to him. "See you around, Wrex." He gave a goodbye nod and she turned around to get to her next target. Looking across the room at him, he seemed to be deep in concentration as he stared at the console. Taking a deep breath, she drew closer to him, "Hey, Garrus."

The turian snapped his head up in her direction and stood tall, "Shepard." Looking down at her, he saw that she looked like her usual self, commander-mask in place. Finishing his once over of her, he noticed her neck seemed to look normal again. Tapping a gloved talon to his own neck, he said, "So that kind of injury heals quickly?"

"Huh?" she mimicked his gesture and touched her own neck, "Oh… actually it is just make-up. I didn't want to go around freaking everyone out." The corner of her mouth struggled in a smile but fell flat. "I feel like I should ap – " Jane was cut off by a set of arms that wrapped around her, picked her up in a hug and spun her around. "John you asshole, put me down." When her feet were back on the ground, she glared up at him and pulled on the edge of her uniform to smooth it back out.

John moved his arm up to her shoulders and leaned against her slightly, "Jane, I know that you may not want to talk about it, but we are all here for you." He watched her only nod and he looked up at Garrus. The turian's face was unreadable, his eyes and mandibles giving away nothing. "I know how hard this has been for you and I know the rest of us can't imagine making that choice ourselves. A small part of me wishes that you would have let me go after them," he saw her look away and begin to shake her head, "_but_… I know that I could never let you risk yourself like that. I love ya, sis."

"Love you too, brother," she gave a faint smile. She looked up at Garrus and then back to John.

"Oh, sorry," John looked between them, "did I interrupt something?"

Their eyes met and Garrus spoke up, "Not at all, John. I was just offering my condolences to Shepard." Turning back to Jane, he said, "And if you ever need someone to talk to, you know where to find us."

"Thank you, Garrus. Since I have you two here, I want you guys on the squad when we go to the Council. You were both on the ground team at Virmire so I think it is the best choice."

"Just us three?" John asked.

"I plan on asking Kaidan to join us as well. He was defending the bomb and was with us when Saren confronted us." The men nodded in agreement. "Well, I better get back to my rounds."

They watched her walk towards the engine room and John leaned against the console. Once he saw the door shut behind his sister, he said calmly, "So, Garrus. I have to ask you something."

_Spirits, he knows. Tell him everything. Wait, nothing has happened._ "Sure, about what?"

"Remember when I asked you to help keep an eye on my sister?" John looked up at his friend only to see the picture of serenity. _Maybe I was wrong,_ "You would tell me if you knew something, right?"

"Of course, but are you trying to get at something specific, John?"

"You were able to hack her door and you chose not to yesterday," John said a little sternly.

Garrus paused and stared back at John. "She didn't need all of us forcing our way in there. None of us know what it is like to make a choice like that and we couldn't make her talk before she was ready."

"But you did force your way in there and made her talk."

"Yes I broke her encryption, but I didn't make her talk. She did need someone to talk to, I just sat and waited. I think she shut herself away feeling too guilty to face _any_ of us. But when someone showed that they wouldn't judge her or hold it against her, she was able to talk through it."

"Since when did you become an expert on Jane? And humans? You seem to understand us a lot more now."

"I'm just… observational."

John studied his friend, _Of course he would tell me. Shit, I should just drop this, I feel stupid now._ "Ah, never mind, I know it was juvenile for asking and for trying to keep tabs on her. I just know that you two are pretty close."

Garrus chuckled, "You are right, it was a little juvenile, but I understand. You just want to protect her, I would do the same for my sister."

"Huh, you never shared that you have a sister. Why didn't I know about her?"

"Same way I didn't know about your sister, it never came up," his mandibles twitched into a grin.

"Heh, touché."

* * *

"Shepard! I am so glad to see you," Tali said moving closer to hug her friend. "I know you probably don't need to, but do you want to talk about anything?"

"Thanks, Tali, but not right now. I just came by to do final checks on everyone. We are going to fill the Council in on what happened at Virmire and hopefully be at the front of the fleet to confront Saren. Maybe this time we can finish it."

"I hope so, Shepard."

"Let me know if you need anything," Jane waved to her and made her way back to the door.

"Same to you," Tali called out.

Jane gave a half wave over her shoulder as she exited. Chancing a look at Garrus's station, she saw that he and John were talking and decided to head up to check in on Joker. She was feeling a little self-conscious as she walked by everyone, but no one seemed to be acting any differently. This was new for her; she couldn't remember the last time she felt out of place. Approaching the cockpit, she saw that Joker wasn't alone and Kaidan sat in the co-pilot's chair. "Gentlemen, how are things?"

They both turned to her, Joker just looked up from the brim of his hat with a smirk and Kaidan leapt to his feet.

"Commander," Alenko started, "how are you feeling? Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not now, Kaidan. I am fine," she held her hand up to him so he wouldn't come closer. "I know that you probably have some questions for me, but today is not the day, okay? Maybe after we talk to the Council, speaking of which, you will be joining the team when we speak to them, if you are feeling up to it."

"Yes. And you are right, Shepard, I do have some questions," he rubbed the back of his neck and glanced down at Joker then back to Jane. "Thank you."

"Everything else going well, though?"

"Yes, thank you. I'll see you in the air lock when we are ready to dock."

Jane nodded as he left and ignored the touch of his fingers on her arm as he passed, it was nothing to her. Turning to her pilot, she sat down in the co-pilot's chair, "Joker, what's our ETA?"

"Not much longer, only another hour." He glanced at her again and bit his lip trying to hide his laugh.

"Alright, what is it?"

He shrugged and looked down the hallway to make sure they were in the clear, "So, have a nice visit last night? It didn't turn into a booty call, did it?"

"What?"

"Please," he rolled his eyes, "don't play dumb with me. Garrus snuck into your room last night, didn't he?"

Jane froze but remained calm, "He just came by to talk, see if I was okay after Virmire."

"Oh, really? Is that all that happened?"

"What are you trying to say, Joker?"

"You know what I am trying to say! I just said it," at her blank look he rolled his eyes again and leaned closer to her. "He stayed there for quite a long time and basically in the middle of the night… well, early morning. Did you two… you know…" he waggled his eyebrows with a wide smile on his face.

"Joker!" Jane scolded, "He and I are just friends, and he is best friends with John!" she hissed. "Damn Joker, what the hell is wrong with you?"

"Well, then what did you guys do?"

"Nothing," she whispered, "We talked. We watched a movie, that's it."

"Uh huh…"

* * *

Garrus tightened his glove as he made his way to the air lock. They would be arriving at the Citadel soon and this was a critical moment for them. With any luck, they could finally put a stop to Saren and Sovereign. He was early, he knew that, but he couldn't focus on his work anyway. Just before turning the corner, he heard a voice call out.

"Hey, Vakarian!"

"Joker," the turian replied as he leaned in the doorway. The pilot turned in his chair to face him with a smirk on his face. _Uh oh, that isn't a good thing to be greeted with._

"Sit for a while. I have a question for you."

"I prefer to stand, what is it?"

"So, you and the commander had a little movie night last night, huh?"

His mandibles clamped down, "What of it?"

"Eh, just curious. What movie did you guys watch?"

"Uh, _The Italian Job?_"

"Which one? The original, the first remake, or the second one done in 2119?"

"The first remake, I believe."

"Oh man! I love that one!"

Garrus quirked up a brow plate, "You know it?"

"Hell yeah, I know that one! Jane made me watch it when we first started hanging out. The Napster was my favorite character."

"Heh," Garrus chuckled, "I thought the womanizer or even the woman would be your favorite."

"Jane thought that too. I don't know, I just associate with him more. Cool guy, I gotta say! So what did you think of it?"

"It was good, but they went too soft on the guy that betrayed him. I would have killed him."

"Well, I don't know about that, but you are a little more 'cut and dry' than I am. I know it is just a movie, but even in real life, karma is a bitch."

Garrus waited for the explanation of 'karma' to read out on his visor and was about to comment until he heard a voice behind him.

"Enough chit-chat, boys," Jane said. "Joker?"

"Just getting ready to dock, Shepard."

Garrus looked back at her and gave a small nod which she returned. They waited in the air lock and they were soon joined by Kaidan and John. Everyone was silent as they felt the ship dock. The concentration on Jane's face was obvious and she would have no patience for games today.

* * *

"Only you have seen the reapers," the asari councilor drawled, "and then only in visions. We won't invade the Terminus systems because of a _dream_."

_They are ignoring me again! They will kill us all! _Jane struggled to keep her composure but it was waning. "If Saren finds the Conduit, we're all screwed! We have to go to Ilos!"

Garrus, John, and Kaidan shared a look of shock as the Council made it obvious that they were basically going to sweep this under the rug, again.

"Ambassador Udina," Councilor Sparatus said sharply, "I get the sense that Commander Shepard isn't about to let this go."

Udina turned on the commander, he wasn't about to let her ruin this for him, "There are serious political implications here, Shepard. Humanity's made great gains thanks to you, but now, you're becoming more trouble than you're worth."

Jane narrowed her eyes at him and couldn't stop herself from raising her head a little higher.

"You bastard! You're selling us out!" Kaidan shouted from behind Shepard. John glanced over at the lieutenant, a little happy that he wasn't being the 'perfect soldier' at the moment.

Udina turned back to the Council, "It's just politics, Commander," he glanced over his shoulder at her, his eyes narrowing in distaste. "You've done your job now let me do mine. We've locked out all the Normandy's primary systems until further notice… you're grounded." He turned his head forward again, a smug smile on his face.

"Are you insane? After everything I have done, you still don't believe me!"

"I think it's time for you and your team to leave, Commander. This no longer concerns you. The council can handle this… with _my _help of course."

Jane glared at the man's back then back up at the Council, they had already stopped acknowledging her presence. Garrus and John moved aside to allow her to pass and she stormed out of the chamber with what little composure she had left, with her team following behind in silence.

"We have to find a way to get to Ilos," Jane muttered.

"It's not right! They can't do this to you! To us!" Kaidan ranted in the elevator. "How can Udina ground the Normandy? You are a Spectre!"

"He did," Jane said coldly. "That's all that matters."

"What's your plan, Jane?" John asked quietly.

She didn't answer him. She only stared straight ahead.

* * *

Jane threw her fist into the punching bag and heard it creak as it threatened to break loose. Looking down at her hands she saw the gentle glow of her biotics flaring around her fists and up her arms. Taking a deep breath, she shut her eyes tightly and slowed her heart rate. _God dammit, I still don't feel calm… if only I could spar with someone, but even I don't trust myself right now._ Exiting the gym she made her way back to her room.

Stopping at the door, she turned to her locker, maybe dealing with her weapons would give her a new outlook. She kneeled down to rummage in the bottom, cleaning out the old mods that were still sitting there; she barely heard the footsteps behind her.

"Commander, are you alright?" Kaidan said cautiously. He watched Jane turn and slump down against the locker. "I'm sure there is a way to appeal. We're under Alliance authority after all, not the Council."

Jane shook her head, feeling a little helpless, "Official channels are closed, they were quite clear about that."

He crossed his arms and looked down at her, "Closed, and we're supposed to accept that? So where do you think the best view will be when the reapers roll through? If we have to sit it out, we may as well get a good seat."

Jane smiled at his sarcasm and stretched her legs out as she rested her head against the locker, "We're out of the game for now. I need you to be there while I figure things out."

He smiled at her saying him specifically, "You know you can count on me, or any of the crew, Commander." Kaidan watched her tuck a strand of hair behind her ear that had fallen loose. "I know this is terrible timing, but I was hoping that maybe we could talk."

"Well, I guess now is as good a time as any," she pulled her legs up closer to herself and rested her elbows on her knees. "Where would you like to start?"

"If it isn't too much to ask, Virmire," he sat down next to her and waited for her to nod. "Why did you choose me? I was ready to die down there. I had set the bomb and we could have defended it long enough for you to extract Williams and Kirrahe. You know I could have done it, for them, the mission… for you."

Jane became lost in her thoughts as he mentioned those they had lost and didn't even hear his final words. "Kaidan…" she whispered, "I still question what the right thing to do was, but, honestly, we have no way of knowing what would have happened if we didn't protect that bomb. I couldn't risk the geth deactivating it. But, you have no idea the guilt I feel about letting them die for us to live," she hung her head at the feeling of a crushing weight on her soul. "I feel like a failure for not getting us all out of there."

Kaidan saw the pain in her features and moved a little closer, placing a hand on her shoulder. "No one blames you for what happened. And I know that you will find a way to get us all through this… alive. You are the best damned being in this stupid galaxy. You can do anything."

"Thanks for your vote of confidence."

He stood up and offered his hand to her. She sighed and placed her hand in his. He closed his fingers over hers and once she was halfway up, he said, "So, I guess we have some down time to… figure out what we are," just before she gained her footing, he pulled her closer and she bumped against his chest.

Her eyebrows drew closer together in confusion and when she turned her face up to look at him, she witnessed him closing the distance. There was a tiny part of her that wondered if she gave in, could she forget her pain, at least for the moment? _No, only one person can do that, _she thought and pushed against Kaidan to try and separate them.

"Sorry to interrupt, Commander. Got a message from Captain Anderson."

Kaidan instantly released her and Jane let out a sigh of relief, "What is it, Joker?"

"The captain said to meet him at Flux."

"Well, I guess you better go, then," Kaidan said wistfully.

Jane rubbed her brow and turned from him, her mind too muddled to confront what Kaidan had tried to make happen.

Garrus backed away just as he heard Joker come over the intercom. After all this time, had she developed feelings for Alenko? Was she just looking for someone to ease tension with? He had heard that humans and turians were more similar than one would think, but, would she really look for companionship in Kaidan? _Like she was going to choose you... Wishful thinking, Vakarian. It is a good thing I saw them together. Maybe now I can stop thinking about her in that way. We are just friends, it is better this way._

* * *

_For those of you who haven't seen _The Italian Job_ (the remake), there character "The Napster" or "Lyle" is played by Seth Green, who also does the voice for Joker._


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Anderson waited for Jane to sit down at the table. He looked behind her to see her team standing on either side of her, her brother John to her right, the krogan, Wrex, and the quarian, Tali. "I'm glad you came, Shepard. I heard what happened."

"Pulled me off the mission, just like when they forced you to give up the Normandy."

"I know, I'm sorry. I wanted to warn you, but there was no way to get a message to you before you docked. I know you're pissed off right now, but you can't give up. They all think this is over, but we both know it's not. You have to go to Ilos, you have to stop Saren from using the Conduit!"

Jane shook her head, "There's only one ship that can get me into the Terminus systems undetected, and she's grounded."

"Citadel's controls locked out all the Normandy's systems, but if we override the ambassador's orders, we can get them to bring the Normandy back online. You can be in the Terminus systems before anyone knows you're gone."

"If we steal the Normandy, you're the one left holding the bag."

"And if Saren finds the Conduit, life as we know it is over. The reapers will destroy us, humans, asari, everybody! You're the only one who can stop him Shepard. So, I'll do whatever it takes to get you on the Normandy and off this station."

"I won't forget this Captain, I promise."

* * *

Jane and Joker watched the console, their eyes fixed on the flashing red light, signaling the lock on their systems. _Any moment now, it should change to unlock,_ Joker peeked up at Jane, her gaze held firm on the light. He looked back down as the seconds ticked by. He hadn't realized he had been holding his breath until he saw the light switch to green. Joker sat up and began typing away on the console as Jane clapped the back of his chair in victory.

"Let's go. Get us out of here, Joker. Now," Jane looked out the window and watched their departure from the dock. She allowed herself a small grin as she saw the Citadel fade into the distance. "How long before we hit the Mu relay?"

"If I really push her, about six hours, Commander."

"Try to get some rest soon, Joker. I need everyone on their game."

"Especially you, Jane," Joker turned to look at her. "I know you can do it. We all know you can," he smiled at her and put his hand out to her.

Jane placed her hand lightly in his, careful not to put too much pressure on his hand, "Thanks, Jeff." He rolled his eyes at her use of his first name. "You're my best friend. I know I can always count on you to stand by me."

"Yeah, you're my best friend, too. And let's be honest, probably the only female that can put up with me for any extended period of time. Too bad I let myself get hardcore friend-zoned," he chuckled. It was Jane's turn to roll her eyes at him. "But… you would probably break me too often. We both know that you need someone to be rough on you… like a turian?" he raised an eyebrow at her.

"Ugh, Joker! Come on! Don't be ridiculous!" Jane laughed awkwardly and began to walk away, "I'll be trying to take a nap, I guess."

"Not ridiculous! Just realistic! The sooner you admit it the happier you will be!" He laughed as he watched her duck her head and turn the corner.

Jane sighed at Joker's teasing. _Leave it to Joker to notice it and try to let everyone else know. Maybe if I ignore it, he might give up. Might…_ She walked down the stairs and the few crew members she passed saluted her with a smile which she gratefully returned. She loved her crew, all of them, and couldn't imagine anything going wrong as long as she had them with her.

Entering her room, she changed out of her uniform, determined to get some sleep. She still felt pretty high-strung, but she needed rest, desperately; maybe if she stayed still long enough, her mind and body would give in. Stretching out on her bed, she typed up a message to everyone, asking them to try to get some rest before they hit the Mu relay.

* * *

_She said that we should all be getting rest, I shouldn't go in there,_ Kaidan thought as he sat at the mess table. _I have to tell her though… I don't know how much time we have left. I need to tell her how I feel._ He ran his hand through his hair, debating what he should do. He knew that Shepard didn't think of him in the same way that he did of her, but maybe, in time, that could change. He thought back on that night so long ago, when things had been a little simpler, and Alliance regulations hadn't gotten in the way.

The room had been crowded, way too many bodies than he was normally comfortable with, the lighting had been dim, neon red and blue lights casting a faint glow on the crowd. Many of his friends had already gotten their new ship assignments but his had been shrouded in secrecy, he didn't even know the name of the ship he would be serving on; but despite the uncertainty, they all decided to go out and celebrate.

"What do you expect?" Jones yelled over the booming music, "Alenko is too chicken to try for any of the women in here."

"Aww, leave him alone," Clark (Kaidan couldn't even remember what she looked like) said, "He is just too consumed with finding _the one_," she giggled.

Kaidan rolled his eyes at the group; they loved to tease him.

"Alright, Alenko. We have seen you checking that woman out, so strap on a pair and dance with her! I believe in you!" Stone laughed.

The truth was that he had been considering that very thing since he saw her. She was beautiful, strong and confident and seemed to be a very good-hearted person; even from this distance, he loved watching her laugh. But she had been with that other guy all night, the one wearing a generic, navy blue cap. _He isn't Alliance is he? I know I haven't seen him around here before. Could he be a new transfer?_ They looked like they knew each other pretty well. _Is she Alliance too? Are they just friends? Or is he her boyfriend?_ He saw crutches sitting next to the man, if they were a couple, he didn't want to make a move on a cripple's girl. Then again, he hadn't seen them touch or share an intimate moment between them the entire time since he had noticed her.

Kaidan hadn't been listening to what his friends were saying. He didn't pay attention until he noticed the blond get up and make her way to the dance floor.

"Well, since none of you schmucks are doing anything… I am going over there," Jones said after knocking back another shot.

"What about that guy she is with?" Stone said skeptically.

"Does it look like I give a shit about him?" Jones smirked.

Looking between his friends, Kaidan jumped up and pushed through the crowd before Jones could stop him. He heard a few hoots and hollers behind him but ignored them as he made his way over to the woman. She was swaying awkwardly through the crowd and stealing glances back at the bar, back at her friend.

Slipping past the last group, he maneuvered to stand in front of her. She hadn't noticed him yet, but when she did turn, she jumped back a bit and looked up at him with a small smile on her face.

"Hi, I'm Kaidan," he said offering his hand to her.

She glanced at her friend then back to Kaidan, accepting his handshake, "Jane. Nice to meet you."

"Is that your boyfriend?"

"Nah, just a friend."

"Then, may I join you?"

She looked him up and down and nodded, "Sure."

Kaidan came back to reality and looked down at the table, rubbing his eyes. _Maybe I shouldn't say anything. She is my commanding officer._ He sighed, looking up at her door again, his mind wandering again…

"Damn, it is way too hot in here," Jane said fanning herself with her hand.

Kaidan looked down at her as she swept her hair over her shoulders, her skin glistening in the dim light. "Would you like another drink? Anything you want," Kaidan smiled and helped her onto a stool at the bar. His hand lingered at her waist, keeping her steady.

Jane leaned on the bar to flag down the bartender. The man saw her hand and quickly finished the drink he was working on and came down to her, "What can I get you, sweetheart?" he smiled at her and leaned closer.

"Can I get another whiskey, please?" she said sweetly then looked over at Kaidan, "Make that two. Oh, and a water," she fanned herself with her hand again.

"Coming right up," he winked at her.

Kaidan narrowed his eyes at the man. He had barely been with this woman and he was already feeling protective of her. The bartender gave her the water first but by the time he turned around with their alcohol, Kaidan had moved closer to her, his hand sliding to the other side of her waist. He dipped his head to the bartender as the man set their drinks down. "What made you come out tonight?"

Jane raised the glass to her lips, "My friend, who so thoughtfully left me here, wanted me to loosen up. I don't always get that chance. What about you?" she took a sip and put the drink back down.

"A celebration of sorts. But mostly, my friends dragged me out here, too."

"Why aren't you still over there celebrating with them?"

"I prefer this company," their eyes locked on each other and Kaidan decided to take a chance. He leaned forward, brushing his fingertips across her temple to push her hair back and closed the distance between their lips. He was hesitant at first but quickly regained his courage and pulled her a little closer. Realization hit him, he never wanted to release her, never wanted the night be over with. He barely knew her but everything about her captivated him and he now regretted being shipped out so soon; he may never see her again.

The rest of the night was a blur: intimate dancing, short conversations about nothing, and the blissful moments of getting lost in her touch. Kaidan no longer knew what time it was, he just knew that it was late, and he was pretty sure it was closer to the sun rising than when it had set. He wanted to know more about her, but she was being so damn cryptic. Glancing back at his friends, he saw Anthony give him a thumbs-up and a small wave; he had a girl on his arm who he was escorting to the exit.

Kaidan leaned closer to Jane as he felt her hand on his back, her fingers playing with the loose fabric of his shirt. He ran his fingers through her hair, damn, did he love it. Most of the women he saw now had short hair, more manageable in the Alliance, but her long yellow hair was amazing. She placed a hand on the back of his neck and pulled him in for another kiss. Her lips parted slightly and he gladly matched her. Her kisses were intoxicating and he quickly became lost himself to her touch again.

His arm wrapped around her waist, pulling her body against his as his free hand traced up and down her side. Her nails pressed into his back, making him want more of her. He ran his fingertips up her spine and around her ribs to tease the side of her breast. She arched her back, pressing herself against him as his hand continued to travel along her body, eventually stopping to grab a hold of her hip.

Regaining his mind for a few short moments, he pressed his forehead against hers. There was a split second in their embrace where he thought he may have felt his biotics reach out to her, _But that would mean she is a biotic… No, I am just imagining things._ There was one thing he was sure of though, he didn't want this to be secluded to just one night. Twisting a strand of her hair around his finger, he kissed along her jaw up to her ear to whisper, "Why don't you share something personal with me?" Kaidan felt her tense as he kissed down her neck; pausing, he pulled away to look at her.

She had kept her eyes averted from his but soon looked up, captivating him once again, "I don't know if that would be for the best."

"Well, if you give me a chance, you can get to know me better, too," he ran his opposite hand down her side.

"I think we should just keep things simple, Kaidan."

"Let me have your number. I want to see you again."

She seemed to pull away from him slightly, "I can't, Kaidan. I'm sorry… I should go." Pushing him away, she took a few steps towards the door and looked back at him, "It was nice meeting you, Kaidan. Maybe, if it is meant to be, we'll see each other again."

And they did. Why did she constantly push him away? Kaidan drummed his fingers on the table, his eyes fixed on her door. _Screw this… she is going to listen to me._ He jumped up from the table and went over to her door, thankful that it was unlocked.

As he entered her room, he found her sitting cross-legged on her bed with a datapad in her hand. She looked up as the doors shut, "Kaidan, something you need?"

"Shepard, I know you said we should all be resting, but I have to talk to you," he closed the distance between them but hesitated as he stood at the edge of the bed.

Her eyebrows creased together in concern. Setting the datapad down, she put her legs over the bed and moved to stand but Kaidan kneeled in front of her. "Is something wrong?" She studied him, his face was determined in whatever he was thinking.

"Yes." Kaidan placed a hand on the back of her neck and the other on her leg as he brought his lips to hers. He felt that familiar spark as he tasted her lips, damn, had he missed this. He felt her hands on his chest and he followed her as she leaned back. _Finally! She is finally accepting me._ Everything she had done to push him away, he would forgive her since she was willing to give him a chance.

A sharp blow to the left side of his face sent him to the floor.

"What the fuck, Kaidan!" Jane stood up, her body shaking with anger. "You son of a bitch! What gives you any right to do that?!"

Raising a hand to hold his jaw, he looked up at her in shock, "What?"

"You heard me! Where do you get off thinking that would be okay?"

"But, Jane, I thought-"

"You will not address me by my first name."

Kaidan stood up and dropped his hand from his face. "What about that night? What about our connection? I know you feel it too!"

"You are holding onto something that doesn't exist. That 'night' was only meant to be a one night stand, _at best_, but I knew that wasn't what you were looking for so I backed out. I didn't want to hurt you. I never thought I would see you again."

"What about what you said?" Kaidan grabbed her hands, "You said that if we were meant to be, then we would see each other again!"

"Again, I was trying to be nice to you, let you down easy." Jane pulled her hands out of his, "In a different life, we might have worked… but not this one. You will make someone very happy one day, Kaidan, but I am not that person. You are sweet. Too sweet for me."

He shook his head, not wanting to believe it, "But whenever I am around you, I feel something. I feel like we were made for each other, that I am the one you are supposed to be with. Something put us together again, why can't you see that?"

"Because I know that you aren't the one for me."

He stood motionless before her as the words prodded at his mind. "It's Garrus… isn't it?"

"What?"

"You think Garrus is the one you should be with," he stared at her but she didn't respond. "How can you think _he _is meant for you? He is a turian! You are a human! Nothing can work between the two of you. Hell, not just comparing the outside of our species, but the basic biology demands that it shouldn't happen!"

"You are out of line, Lieutenant."

"With all due respect, why? Because I am trying to make you see sense? I don't know how I have been so blind before, but it is so clear! The way you look at him, and he at you! And that gun you gave him… did you think no one would notice? Don't deny it, you are the only one who could have gotten it for him."

Jane's face settled into a hard mask, "I wasn't going to." _He is upset, who knows how long he was hoping for something to change. I should have made it clear from the beginning. Then again, who is to say it would even make a difference._

"I love you, Shepard! I can give you a life, a family, everything you ever wanted. He can't do that for you!"

"You don't know me, Alenko, or what I want. You have already made up your mind for how I am, and it is incorrect. If you would have taken the time to listen, to be my friend, you might know a little more about me."

Kaidan looked away from her and stepped back, "I know what you deserve, but you won't even give it a chance. Maybe when all this is over… when you aren't so _distracted_… you will come to your senses."

"You are staying on the ship when we hit Ilos," Jane said calmly. When he reached the door, he turned to look at her, "I need to be able to trust your judgment and know that you trust your squad mates. I don't think you fit either of those." Jane watched him stand still then he slowly nodded once and left.

* * *

John stretched out on his bunk, staring up at the bottom of the bed above him. They were going to be hitting Ilos soon, and he wasn't sure he was ready. So much had changed since he joined Jane, but he didn't regret a thing. He finally got to serve with her. It was bittersweet in a way, he knew that she didn't really need him, but he finally felt like he was doing something important and it was on his own terms. He knew that he could never match her, but he was okay with that. He was still able to fight alongside his best friend and he had found someone that made him want to be a better person.

"Hey," the filtered voice came from the doorway.

John sat up quickly, too quickly, and hit his head on the bunk above him. Clapping his hands on the top of his head, he rubbed back and forth, giving an embarrassed smile to Tali as she giggled at him. "Hey," he groaned.

"If you really don't want to be on the ground team, I am sure you could just tell Shepard rather than hurting yourself," she said leaning in the doorway.

"Heh. Well, you know me, I like to do things the hard way. Work hard, not smart." He was about to invite her over but before he could, she was already sitting beside him.

"I hope you'll be careful down there."

John tried desperately to see through her mask, to see the emotion that was seeping into her voice. "It is going to be a bit hard… you know, rogue Spectre, hundreds of geth, giant sentient ship out to kill all life…" he watched her bow her head. Placing a finger under her chin, he raised her head so he could look into her faintly glowing eyes, "Terrible joke, I'm sorry. Don't worry, we won't do anything stupid."

"I know… I just…" her voice trailed off. "I just want you – I mean all of you!" she tried to correct herself, "To come back safely. Things wouldn't be the same around here."

"Don't worry, Joker is more than capable of annoying everyone here," he waited for Tali to laugh before joining her. He ran his hand lightly over her hood giving her a small smile. "Tali? Can I say something without you getting upset with me?" John watched her in silence, anxiously awaiting her answer.

She sighed but the sound only came out as static, "No."

"What?"

"If you have something that important to tell me, it can wait until you get _back_." She smiled at him but it felt empty… he couldn't see it.

They sat in silence for a few minutes, just enjoying each other's company until the sound of her omni-tool broke the quiet. She pulled up the message and felt John lean closer to look at it, _Change of plans. You'll be on the team for Ilos along with John and Garrus. – Shepard._ "That's weird, I wonder what changed her mind on Kaidan," Tali looked over at John who only shrugged.

* * *

Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath and exhaled slowly trying to calm herself. She was already having a hard time keeping herself under control for such an important mission, and then Kaidan had to come in and act out of his mind. She looked down at her hands and saw them shaking, fighting to contain her biotics.

She wanted to break something.

She needed to calm down.

"Argh!" Jane huffed out. She stripped out of her uniform and threw the garments on the bed, too upset to care about wrinkling them. Yanking open a drawer, she grabbed her clothes, dressed faster than she thought was possible and rushed out of her room.

Thankfully, Kaidan was nowhere in sight and she rushed down to the gym. She didn't bother to take in her surroundings as the doors opened. Her right hand reached over to the wall and grabbed the gloves that she kept there and quickly put them on. Just as she closed the strap on her left glove, she threw her fist into the punching bag, then her right, the sound of the bag groaning as it threatened to unhinge from the abuse. She continued the assault trying to take her rage out on the inanimate object, but it wasn't calming her down.

"Something bothering you, Jane?" the flanging voice said coolly from the side.

She spun to the sound, her mouth agape with shock, anger and slight embarrassment. "Garrus."

"What's wrong?"

"I would rather not talk about it," she mumbled and threw her fist into the punching bag again. Regaining some of her composure, she met his eyes, "So, what are you doing down here? I thought everyone would be getting rest."

"Then shouldn't that include you?" Garrus walked towards her slowly and rested a hand on top of the bag.

"Yes, but… I couldn't exactly get rid of my stress," she looked away from him.

He nodded and ran a gloved talon across the seams of the bag, thinking. "Turians can get very stressed and it can seriously affect our health. I don't know if it is the same for humans, but I imagine it can't be good for you." He waited for a response, but she didn't say anything. "I don't know what works best for you, but for turians, and for me, sparring always helps. So, I am calling on your 'rain check' from before."

Jane studied him, "Sparring would be helpful." She watched him walk calmly to the open space and stretch out his arms before turning back to her.

"Ready when you are, Shepard."

Looking down at her hands, she saw, and felt, her biotics were clearly under control. "Alright, let's do this," she said rolling her neck getting a few audible cracks, and then cracked her knuckles for good measure. With each sound, Garrus tensed. "What was that for?"

"It doesn't seem like the human body should be making that sound."

"Do turians not have the same thing?"

"The sound would come from our plates… not our bones. It doesn't hurt?"

"Nope," she grinned.

He watched her settle into her stance from when she fought John. Garrus crouched low with his hands spread slightly but ready to grab, "Nice defensive stance, but don't think you can fool me like your brother."

Jane had to bite back her smile, his stance kind of reminded her of a velociraptor.

They circled each other, studying the other's movement. Jane switched her feet and readied her attack. The movement wasn't lost on Garrus and as soon as she lunged forward, he dodged and grabbed her wrist. Normally, Jane could easily break a grab, a human's grab, but a turian's fingers were longer and gave Garrus a better hold on her small wrist. Reaching out with her other hand, she deflected his attacks while she sent a few of her own with her leg.

Garrus swatted her leg away and made a grab for it when it returned. She drastically changed direction almost throwing herself off balance in the process. Jane threw a punch into his side but only contacted plates, barely fazing him. She knew that she had to get out of his grip, he was pulling her arm across her body and he had a longer reach than she did. He pulled on her captured arm at the same time she moved to kick, causing her to turn and expose her back to him. In her moment of disorientation, he crossed her arm over her body, switching her wrist to his other hand and capturing the other to cross over her body as well.

He pulled her back to his chest and leaned down to whisper in her ear, "Fighting a turian is a little different, Commander. You will have to do better than that." She leaned back against him and jerked forward but he stood firm, "Really, Shepard? Turians are built more solidly than humans, you can't flip me over your back."

Jane smirked at his confidence. She made the movement again and heard him chuckle. The third time, instead of pulling her arms with her body, she let them loosen, giving her enough space to twist herself so she was facing Garrus. There was only a half second to take it in before she slid under him between his legs but the look of surprise on his face was priceless. Before he could turn and face her, she kicked out his legs so he fell into a kneeling position.

She could barely get him in a grip, but she twisted one of his arms behind him, stood to his captured side and held tightly to carapace. "Don't underestimate my flexibility," she whispered behind him.

Reaching around with his free arm, he grabbed her leg and jerked her to the side, causing her to lose her grip and fall to the mat with a loud thud. Turning on his knee, he pinned her and smirked down at her, "Don't underestimate my reach."

Jane nodded, "I'll be sure to keep that in mind."

Garrus stared down at her, his visor telling him that her heart rate was still increasing despite the lack of movement. Her breathing was quick and her eyes roamed his face but constantly returned to stare back into his.

They couldn't be sure how much time passed, just that it wasn't enough.

"Jane…" Garrus pulled his forearm to rest inches from her side and used it as his support, "Jane, I need to…"

She waited for him to continue and found herself leaning up in anticipation, "Yes, Garrus?"

"Jane, I – "

_"Bridge to Commander Shepard. We're five minutes out from the Mu relay," _Joker's voice sounded overhead.

Jane jumped in her skin just as Garrus pushed himself up and away from her. Getting to his feet first, he put his hand out to her. She accepted it but once she was on her feet, he dropped her hand and backed away.

_"Shepard?"_ Joker called again, _"Did you read?"_

"I read you, Joker. Thank you," Jane replied, her eyes never leaving Garrus. Certain that Joker had disconnected, she asked, "What did you want to say, Garrus?"

He shook his head, "Uh, nothing. Was going to offer going another round, but I guess we don't have the time. I'll, uh… meet you in the air lock."

"Okay…"


	15. Chapter 15

_Hello everyone! I want to apologize for the delay. As I had posted before, I thought this might happen. I visited family then came back to roommates who had moved in to my house, but we do all get along. I have also been training a new person at work so things have just been a little crazy._

_Now, back to the story, I know there were a few concerns about me leaving some things out of the main plot line and I have heard from a quite a few of you concerning why I didn't include the previous conversation with Sovereign. As I posted in the first chapter, I don't want this to be a novelization of the game. However, in this chapter, I did add in the conversation with Vigil (though it is shortened because I felt like it might be a little boring to read through all of that). I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and I will do my best to work on the next one quickly. Again, if you have any questions or concerns, please feel free to review or PM and I will do my best to get back to you! Thank you to everyone reading/following/favoriting and reviewing!_

_(P.S. Apologies for any mistakes! Kind of rushed to get it out today.)_

* * *

**Chapter 15**

"Drop us in the Mako," Jane said decisively.

Garrus and John stood just outside the cockpit, listening and observing everyone. They both knew that Jane could handle this but everyone was on edge and wanted to add their opinion.

Pressly looked over his shoulder at Shepard, "You need at least a hundred meters to pull off a drop like that. The most I can find near Saren is twenty."

"Twenty meters? We'll never get in close enough for a drop!" Kaidan practically yelled.

Garrus saw Jane roll her shoulders after Kaidan spoke. It was his best guess that the lieutenant had done something to really piss Jane off earlier, but she hadn't mentioned anything.

"We have to try!" Liara yelled back at him.

He ignored Liara and turned to Pressly, "Find another landing zone!"

"There is no other landing zone!"

Tali piped up, "The decent angle is too steep!"

"It's our only option," Liara turned to the quarian.

Kaidan was still on edge from his earlier run-in with Shepard and snapped at the asari, "It's not an option! It's a suicide run! We don't –"

"I can do it," Joker interrupted calmly.

"Joker?" Jane leaned down to him.

"I can do it," he nodded.

Jane allowed herself a small smile just before turning back to her squad, "Head down to the Mako! Joker, drop us right on top of that bastard!"

John and Tali jogged down the pathway but Garrus hung back for Jane. When he heard her footsteps stop, he turned to look at her.

"Ja – Shepard, please… be careful," Kaidan said grabbing her elbow.

She glared back at him and yanked her arm out of his grasp. Her eyes met Garrus's but she quickly looked away and moved past him. The turian looked up at Alenko who glowered back before turning away. In a few strides, Garrus had caught up to Jane.

"Don't ask," she snapped.

"Wasn't going to."

* * *

"We have to find a way inside!" John yelled as he ducked behind cover as a geth sniper fired a shot at him.

"Thank you, Captain Obvious!" Jane yelled back.

"You're welcome, Sergeant Sarcasm!"

Garrus saw Jane smirk from behind her cover. She looked down at her combat sensor then leaned around the corner to get a better view. Crouching down, she rolled out of cover and unleashed a biotic throw into the chest of geth hopper, causing it to fly off course and crash into a pillar. Leaning out from his own cover, Garrus took out the geth sniper that had Jane in his sights. She nodded to him, never having to say a word to know that he had her covered.

"Charging in!" she announced and John and Tali were quickly behind her with Garrus bringing up the rear, taking out those who attempted to hide behind cover. They moved around the corner in perfect formation and Jane called the elevator.

"Shepard," Tali said approaching the console, "I think this is part of the gate controls."

"Pull it up."

The quarian typed away on the console before turning back to the team, "That should do it."

Static began to play and they only glanced at it for a moment before turning away, but Jane stayed rooted to the spot.

"Jane?" John asked putting a hand on her shoulder.

"You don't hear that?"

"It is just static," Tali shrugged.

"No… it's about the Reapers."

* * *

Jane stared up at the barrier before them. She heard the murmurs around her but ignored them. Looking around, she saw a small tunnel to their right. "Everyone, out of the Mako."

"What?" John huffed out. "It is probably a trap!" But Jane was already jumping out the driver's side door.

Her team fell in behind her, no one saying a word to argue. Taking a quick glance up at a glow of a cylinder jutting out from a wall, Jane felt a chill go down her spine. Heading into the small area, they tensed as the elevator began to move.

"If there were simply an automated trap, Saren would have triggered it," Tali said quietly.

"Whatever it is, we should be careful," Garrus watched Jane's reaction but she didn't move.

The doors opened to a small walkway lit by the sunlight filtering through the roof. A lone pedestal sat at the end of the path. Jane waved them forward but paused in her tracks as a light sprung to life around the console. The flickering orange lines and dots seemed to be staring at them, beckoning them towards it.

_"You are not Prothean. But you are not machine either. This eventuality was one of many that was anticipated. This is why we sent our warning through the beacons."_

Garrus tilted his head to the side, inspecting the light that didn't seem to be making any particular shape, "Looks like some kind of VI program. Pretty badly damaged."

_"I do not sense the taint of indoctrination upon any of you, unlike the other that passed recently. Perhaps there is still hope…"_

"Wait a minute, how come I can understand you? Why aren't you speaking the Prothean language?" Tali said.

_"I have been monitoring your communications since you arrived at this facility. I have translated my output into a format you will comprehend. My name is Vigil. You are safe here for the moment, but that is likely to change. Soon, nowhere will be safe."_

Jane looked into the struggling image, "Why did you bring me here?"

_"You must break a cycle that has continued for millions of years. But to stop it, you must understand, or you will make the same mistakes we did. The Citadel is the heart of your civilization and the seat of government. As it was with us and as it has been with every civilization that came before us. But the Citadel is a trap, it is actually an enormous mass relay. One that links to dark space, the empty void beyond the galaxy's horizon. When the Citadel really is activated, the Reapers will pour through and all you know will be destroyed."_

Jane rubbed her brow and took a peek at the rest of her crew, "The Reapers can wipe out the Council and entire Citadel fleet in a single surprise attack."

_"That was our fate. Our leaders were dead before we even realized we were under attack. The Reapers seized control of the Citadel and through it the mass relays. Communication and transportation across our empire were crippled. Each star system was isolated, cut off from the others, easy prey for the reaper fleets. Over the next decades, the Reapers systematically obliterated our people. World by world, system by system, they methodically wiped us out."_

"Some of you must have managed to survive."

_"Through the Citadel, the Reapers had access to all our records, maps, census data. Information is power and they knew everything about us. Their fleets advanced across every settled region of the galaxy. Some worlds were utterly destroyed. Others were conquered, their populations enslaved. These indoctrinated servants became sleeper agents under Reaper control. Taken in as refugees by other Protheans, they betrayed them to the machines. Within a few centuries, the Reapers had killed or enslaved every Prothean in the galaxy. They were relentless, brutal and absolutely thorough."_

John studied his sister; he could tell that her mind was moving a mile a minute.

"You said you brought me here for a reason. Tell me what I need to do."

_"The Conduit is the key. Before the reapers attacked, we Protheans were on the cusp of unlocking the mysteries behind mass relay technology. Ilos was a top secret facility. Here, researchers worked to create a small scale version of a mass relay. One that linked directly to the Citadel, the heart of the relay network."_

Garrus shook his head and spoke up, "The Conduit's not a weapon. It's a backdoor onto the Citadel!"

Jane's eyes connected with Garrus's, her mind in the same place. Turning back to Vigil, she asked, "What happened next?"

_"We severed all communication with the outside and our facility went dark. The personnel retreated underground into these archives. To conserve resources, everyone was put into cryogenic stasis. I was programmed to monitor the facility and wake the staff when the danger had passed. But the genocide of an entire species is a long slow process. Years passed. Decades, centuries. The Reapers persisted. And my energy reserves were dwindling."_

John piped up from the back, "You should have fought."

_"We were a few hundred against a galactic invasion fleet. Our only hope was to remain undetected. I began to disable the life support of non-essential personnel. First support staff, then security. One by one, their pods were shut down to conserve energy. Eventually only the stasis pods of the top scientists remained active. Even these were in danger of failing when the Reapers finally retreated back through the Citadel relay."_

They all felt the shock go through their minds, but Tali was the first to say something, "There were hundreds of stasis pods out there. You just shut them down? You killed them?"

"You were programmed to protect them! Not kill them!" John added.

_"This outcome was not completely unforeseen. My actions were a result of contingency programming entered on my creation."_

"I bet you didn't tell the 'non-essential' staff about his contingency," Garrus muttered.

_"I saved key personnel. When the Reapers retreated, the top researchers were still alive. My actions are the only reason any hope remains. When the researchers woke, they realized the Prothean species was doomed. There were only a dozen individuals left. Far too few to sustain a viable population. Yet they vowed to find some way to stop the Reapers from returning. A way to break the cycle forever. And they knew the keepers were the key."_

Jane thought back to when she had been scanning the keepers for Chorban, _Maybe we could have had more insight if he could have started his work earlier._ "Aren't they under the influence of the Reapers?"

_"The keepers are controlled by the Citadel. Before each invasion, a signal is sent through the station, compelling the keepers to activate the Citadel relay. After decades of feverish study, the scientists discovered a way to alter this signal. Using the Conduit, they gained access to the Citadel and made the modifications. This time, when Sovereign sent the signal to the Citadel, the keepers ignored it. The Reapers are trapped in dark space."_

Jane shook her head, everything was making more sense now. She thought back to her first conversation with Sovereign and how confident he had seemed that all advanced organic life would be wiped out. "Saren can use the Conduit to bypass all the Citadel's external defenses."

_"Correct. And once inside, he can transfer control of the station to Sovereign. Sovereign will override the Citadel's systems and manually open the relay. And the cycle of extinction will begin again."_

"Is there any way we can stop them?"

_"There is a data file in my console. Take a copy when you go. When you reach the Citadel's master control unit, upload it to the station. It will corrupt the Citadel's security protocols and give you temporary control over the station. It might give you a chance against Sovereign."_

"Wait," Garrus said and all heads turned to him, "Where is the Citadel's master control unit? I've never heard of anything like that."

_"Through the Conduit. Follow Saren, he will lead you to your destination."_

Jane's mind was running in overdrive, "Saren's got enough of a head start. Grab that data file and let's go."

_"The one you call Saren has not reached the Conduit. Not yet. There is still hope if you hurry."_

After retrieving the data file, Jane waved at her crew for them to follow as she ran for the elevator again. They would stop Sovereign. They would stop the cycle, save organic life, even if she had to sacrifice herself.

* * *

"We have to try to get through that?" John said leaning forward in his seat.

"The Conduit is closing, hold on tight," Jane said and pushed the thrusters of the Mako.

"Oh, spirits…" Garrus groaned. "Please tell me you aren't about to do what I think you are…"

"If you already know what I am going to do, why do you even act surprised?" Jane smiled over at him.

"Oh, Jesus…" John leaned back in the chair, gripping the sides. They could already begin to feel the vibration of the shields being riddled with bullets and explosions. He squeezed his eyes shut but quickly opened them to look down when he felt a three-fingered hand search for his. Turning his head, he saw Tali with her head raised and staring at the ceiling, her body tense. He held her hand and gave her a gentle squeeze; her head turned towards him and he smiled at her giving a small nod of assurance.

Garrus looked over at Jane; her eyes were fixed ahead, locked onto the portal. He saw her give an imperceptible flinch as a rocket blew up on her side of the Mako, causing the vehicle to kick up for a moment. He had to give this to her, she may have some poor decisions while driving planet-side, but she was an expert with the machine; though he may never admit it to her.

The light of the Conduit was within reach, just a few more seconds. Garrus heard another rocket and turned just in time to see it heading towards the front of the Mako. Out of instinct, he threw his arm over his face as it hit his side of the Mako pushing them sideways just as they went through the portal.

Jane sucked in a breath as they went through only seconds before it was to collapse. It wasn't a comfortable feeling, being teleported from one portion of space to another; it was different from the mass relays, but she knew that she had to keep her wits about her. She gripped the wheel tightly as they surfaced on the other side, crashing down onto two geth and flipping onto the side of the Mako.

Wincing as she moved, Jane looked around herself and reached one hand up to brace it on the roof as her other hand unclasped her restraints. She twisted around, falling onto her side with an audible thump. "Everyone alright?" she called out.

"We're okay back here," John answered while taking care of his own buckles. He braced his legs on the grooves in the roof and began to help Tali. "Ready when you are, Tali. Don't worry, I'll catch you." She nodded back to him and unclasped the belts, and true to his word, John caught her. "Any suit ruptures?" John asked checking over her.

"No, I think I am good." Tali thought that she felt a set of eyes on them but when she looked towards Jane, the commander was fussing over Garrus.

"Garrus?" Jane said, moving closer to him. He seemed to be hanging loosely in his seat, his eyes closed and mandibles slack. "Garrus! Come on, wake up!" Leaning a little closer, she placed her face next to his and felt his breath on her cheek, _At least he is still breathing…_ she sighed. Turning back to the rest of her team she waved at her brother, "John, help me get him out of this."

"Remind me to drive next time," Garrus groaned with his mandibles flaring in a grin.

"You damned turian," Jane sighed. "Need some help?"

"Thanks, but I think I am good."

"Alright let's get out of here," Jane looked at her crew and made her way over to the door. Pushing on it a few times, she found it jammed.

"Need the men to take care of it?" John nudged Jane on the arm to push her out of the way.

Jane narrowed her eyes at him and allowed her biotics to flow around her just before kicking the door causing it to swing back on its hinges. "Thanks," she looked at John then back at Garrus, "but I think I am good."

"You are so damn stubborn," John rolled his eyes.

They had to crawl out from under the wreckage, but thankfully the only enemies were a pile of scrap under the Mako. As they approached Avina, the asari based VI, husks began to detach themselves, charging headfirst into the fight but a few well-placed shots took them out.

"Come on! We need to stop Saren before it's too late," Jane said after they got the update from Avina.

They entered the elevator, their guns ready in their hands and watched the floors tick by.

"Isn't there some rule about using elevators in emergency situations?" John asked. "Aren't we supposed to be using stairs?" Just as he finished his question, the elevator came to an abrupt halt, jostling everyone. Once they regained their footing, everyone turned and glared at John. "What?"

"You just had to say something… didn't you?" Jane narrowed her eyes at him as she raised her pistol.

"Oh, come on! That wasn't my fault! You _know_ that would have happened even if I wasn't here."

"Alright," Jane looked at everyone, ignoring John's comment, "Saren's locked the elevator, suit up, we're going outside." Once her helmet was in place, she looked around to make sure Garrus and John were ready. "Let's do this," she raised the pistol and fired a shot. They all paused as the glass drifted away from them in the zero gravity.

John's voice came over the radio, "This would be cool if we weren't fighting for galactic survival… or you know, that sort of thing."

* * *

"They've got us pinned down! We need to get out of this funnel!" Jane said over the radio.

"These krogan are too tough! By the time we take one down, another takes his place!" Tali replied while unloading her shotgun.

Jane ducked behind cover to let her gun cool down. "Garrus, give me an opening. Tali, follow me in on my right flank. John and Garrus, give us covering fire."

"Goddammit, Jane! You two are not going to take on genetically engineered krogan soldiers!" John yelled at her while unloading his assault rifle at the krogan that had just come around the corner. "It is way too dangerous!"

"Just watch us!" Jane snapped back. "Garrus?"

Lining up the shot, he squeezed the trigger causing the shot to burst through the last of the krogan's shields and through his head, "Clear for another few seconds."

Jane moved out from cover and pressed forward. She heard Tali a few steps behind her with John streaming curses under his breath, his radio picking up every syllable. It wasn't an ideal situation, they were in a tight channel, her movement was slowed from the artificial gravity generated by her boots, and she knew that John and Garrus had to be careful with their shots, not to mention just the basic fact that they were about to go toe to toe with a krogan any second.

"Ah, fuck me…" Jane mumbled when the next enemies came into view; not just one, but two krogans.

They all focused on the one closing in on Jane. There was no cover and they were getting closer. Finally, the krogan collapsed, practically at Jane's feet. The commander swung her gun up to focus on the next krogan only to find him charging her. Taking a few steps back, Jane reached out and shoved Tali behind one of the small wall outcroppings. Jane could almost hear the krogan roar as he swung his head at her. She dodged as best she could to the side but he still managed to clip her shoulder, pushing her to the ground. He towered over her as she charged her biotics, throwing a ball of energy into his chest. The force was so strong that it disconnected his feet from the side of the Citadel and he flipped lazily into the air, the artificial gravity in his boots unable to connect to anything.

Struggling to her feet, Jane waved for her team to follow as they stationed themselves at the next corner. "I have to admit, that was pretty amusing."

"Who knew your biotics could disengage them from the metal," Garrus said as he took a shot, obliterating the head of a geth.

"Yeah, why don't you just do that all the time?" John chuckled.

"As much as I would like to carry the team, I don't want to hog all the kills." She waved them forward as they moved into a small trough for cover. "Besides, I would prefer to keep it a lot of it for Saren."

"I know, I know," John replied, "but it was fun to watch."

Jane charged a lift and sent two geth flying off the side, "You're right. I hate to admit that it is a little fun. Cover me. Moving forward," she threw her leg up onto the ledge and just as she began hoisting herself up, her eyes met with something she wanted no part in. "Jesus!" she yelled pushing backwards, she let herself fall ungracefully on her back and rolled closer to the wall just as a large explosion shook their position.

Garrus helped her up and took a quick glance over the wall before pushing down on her shoulder and shouting, "Two incoming!" After the two explosions, they all leaned onto the wall again to begin firing at the closest turret.

It took a little time, but they managed to dodge each incoming shot and take out the first one. Jane counted the seconds between rockets and judged the distance to the next culvert. "Alright, there is enough time for us to – " Jane was interrupted as another rocket exploded from the right. "What the hell?" she looked over and saw a few geth coming in to flank them. "We have two geth moving in on the right. Focus on those turrets!"

"On it, Shepard!" Tali confirmed as another set of explosions sounded above their cover.

"You got it," John confirmed then shared a quick look with Garrus, "Wait, what are you planning?"

"Just focus on the damn turret!" Jane ordered as rockets shook their position, only this time, the heat licked at her suit, the geth were getting closer. She threw her leg over the wall and ran towards the right while firing at the turrets.

"Spirits! She is drawing all the fire on her!" Garrus exclaimed and fired as fast as he could into the turret as it targeted her. His eyes darted in her direction as the turrets fired another set of missiles. He held his breath as they closed in on her. The first landed short and to her left, but the second blocked his vision of her just as he saw her fall forward. "Jane!" he yelled and leapt over the wall.

He heard John and Tali over his headset but he couldn't make out what they were saying; the heavy pounding of his heart blocking out everything but the battle and reaching Jane. In practiced motion, he raised his sniper rifle to take out one of the geth closing in on her position. Reaching the human, Garrus managed to find a grip on her armor to pull her behind cover; his eyes never leaving the spot where the geth had disappeared to behind the pillar.

He felt a faint vibration coming from their left then heard John come over his radio, "Turret is down, moving in on your location. Is Jane alright?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine," Jane groaned and moved onto her knees.

Garrus took a short second to sight the head of the geth in his crosshairs and just as it leaned out to fire at them, he placed a bullet through its head. Gripping Jane's arm, he helped her to her feet. "What were you thinking?!" he demanded.

"I needed to give you guys a better window," she said as she began moving forward again. "There was too much delay and the shields were recharging each time we took cover from the rockets. Not to mention the geth that were closing in. I knew what I was doing!"

"I just don't think you should be trying to make friends with rockets," Garrus retorted.

"I'll be sure to keep that in mind."

* * *

_We made it… We're finally here, _Jane thought as they approached. She would never vocalize it, but there were a few moments where she had her doubts. Fires licked up the walls and rubble piled up in the pathways. She could see Saren, but geth blocked their way. After dispatching the few forces, they made their way up the stairs.

Saren peeked over his shoulder at Shepard and her team. His mandibles flared in a smirk and he hopped off the edge of the platform.

Jane paused on the stairs, her pistol in her hands holding it steady, waiting for Saren to come back into view. She saw Garrus come up on her right out of the corner of her eye.

Just as quickly as he disappeared, Saren came back into sight and threw a proximity mine at them. Jane quickly turned to her left as the rest of her team went right, hiding behind the broken wall.

"I was afraid you wouldn't make it in time, Shepard," Saren sneered.

"In time for what?" Jane looked to her side to see Garrus, John and Tali looking right at her, their view of Saren, blocked.

"The final confrontation. I think we both expected it would end like this. You've lost… you know that don't you?" it sounded as if he might chuckle, "In a few minutes, Sovereign will have full control of all the Citadel's systems. The relays will open and the Reapers will return."

Jane peeked around her cover then over to her team. John motioned to himself and Garrus and made a motion with his hand for them to go around the side; Jane shook her head. "I've still got a few tricks up my sleeve," she replied to Saren.

"You survived our encounter on Virmire, but I've changed since then. Improved. Sovereign has… upgraded me."

"You let Sovereign implant you? Are you insane?"

He ignored her question, "I suppose I should thank you Shepard. After Virmire, I couldn't stop thinking about what you said, about Sovereign manipulating me… about indoctrination. The doubts began to eat away at me. Sovereign sensed my hesitation." He flexed his hand, admiring the new strength he felt in it, "I was implanted to strengthen my resolve. Now my doubts are gone. I believe in Sovereign completely. I understand that the Reapers need organics. Join us and Sovereign will find a place for you too!"

"Sovereign is controlling you through your implants! Don't you see that?"

John looked at Garrus and made a motion with his hand as if to say "What the hell is she waiting for?"

Garrus shrugged a shoulder in reply and shook his head, looking back to Jane.

"The relationship is symbiotic. Organic and machine intertwined. The union of flesh and steel. The strength of both, the weaknesses of neither. I am a vision of the future Shepard. The evolution of all organic life. This is our destiny. Join Sovereign and experience a _true_ rebirth."

"Sovereign hasn't won yet! I can stop it from taking control of the station. Step aside and the invasion will never happen."

"We can't stop it! Not forever! You saw the visions. You saw what happened to the Protheans! The Reapers are too powerful."

"Some part of you must still realize this is wrong! You can fight this!"

Garrus shook his head at her, of course she would give him, this terrible turian, a chance at dying with honor.

"Maybe you're right," Sared raised a talon to his head. "Maybe there is still a chance for – unh! Gah! Argh!" He roared through his pain and took a series of sharp breaths, "The implants… Sovereign is too strong."

Jane could hear that his voice had changed. It was less metallic. It had begun to flange like a regular turian; it was more… alive.

"I am sorry. It is too late for me."

Jane rolled out from cover to stand, her gun at her side a determined expression on her face. She could almost feel the panic of her crew to her side. "It's not over yet! You can still redeem yourself!"

"Goodbye Shepard. Thank you," Saren raised his gun and placed the muzzle just under his mandible. _Humans…_ he thought, _so much more complicated and formidable._ He closed his eyes in the same motion that he pulled the trigger.

Garrus jumped up when he heard the sound of a gun but never saw Jane move. _Oh Spirits! He shot her, that bastard shot her!_ He ran over to her, just as she rushed forward.

Jane watched as the bullet tore through Saren's skull, blue blood blowing out the top of his head as his neck snapped back from the blast. His body went limp as he began to fall sideways. She rushed forward, faintly hearing the footfalls of a long stride behind her. She watched her former adversary crash through the glass into the atrium below. His body landed with a sickening crack and his limbs twisted in awkward directions.

Garrus reached her just in time to witness Saren crashing to the hard ground below. He looked away from the disgraced turian Spectre and gave a quick once over of Jane to find that she was unharmed. Placing a hand on her shoulder, he gave her a small nod when her eyes met his.

Nodding back to Garrus, she pulled up her omni-tool and uploaded the data file, "Vigil's data file worked, I've got control of all systems.

"Quick! Open the station's arms. Maybe the fleet can take Sovereign down!" John shouted as he and Tali came up on the pair.

"See if you can open a communications channel," Tali added.

She had already started working on the two tasks before her team had said anything. Suddenly, the first voice came through, _"– estiny Ascension… main drives offline. Kinetic barriers down 40%. The Council is on board, I repeat, the Council is on board!"_

_"Normandy to the Citadel, Normandy to the Citadel! Please tell me that's you, Commander."_

Jane let out a sigh of relief when she heard her friend's voice, "I'm here Joker."

_"We caught that distress call Commander. I am sitting here in the Andura sector with the entire Arcturus fleet. We can save the Ascension! Just unlock the relays around the Citadel and we'll send the cavalry in."_

Tali took a half step forward, "Are you sure about this, Shepard? Human casualties will be very high if you send your fleet in now."

"This is bigger than humanity," John said abruptly, "Sovereign is a threat to every organic species in the galaxy."

The quarian seemed to look solemnly between the two Shepards, "True, that's why you can't waste reinforcements trying to save the Council. You must hold them back until the Citadel arms open up and the human fleet can go after Sovereign."

_"What's the order, Commander? Come in now to save the Acension? Or hold back?"_

"It's your choice, Commander," Garrus said quietly.

"Opening the relays now, Joker. We need to save the Acension."

Tali bit her lip and shifted in place, "I hope the council appreciates this."

They stood at the edge of the platform, looking down on Saren, his lifeless body lying in a jumbled mess. "Make sure he's dead," Jane said looking at the members of her team.

Garrus nodded to her and lead the way with John and Tali flanking him. Pulling out his pistol, he placed a single bullet between Saren's eyes; the action felt more satisfying than it probably should have.

"He's dead," Tali radioed up.

Jane nodded and went to take a step away from the edge but stopped dead in her tracks at the sound of sparks. Rushing back to the edge of the platform, she saw red sparks and lightning fill the chamber, flaring from the walls and reaching towards her team. The ground began to shake and they all hunkered down. Garrus looked up to see Jane struggling to keep her balance on the platform; there were no railings and she was too close to the edge.

The red flashes hit Saren's body sinking into him. The light show continued but now originated from him. Sickly sounds of groaning and roaring came from his corpse as if he were in pain. A loud boom sounded as a red pulse generated from the dead turian, knocking Garrus, Tali, and John back. John and Garrus each smacked into a wall, and Tali was placed flat on her back in the open. Blinking back the pain, Garrus managed to look up hoping to find Jane still safe, but the platform was shaking more violently and chunks of material began to fall. Jane ran towards the stairs but she was too slow, the entire platform began to break away and out from under Jane's feet. It tipped downward, knocking Jane off her feet and onto her stomach; she began to slide backwards, grasping at flat metal.

Jane hit the ground, wincing at the pain in her side as she tried to stand. Looking up, she saw her squad moving towards her just as Saren's lifeless shell stood. His robotic screams echoed in the chamber as red light continued to flow from his body. Saren's body began to deform, quickly twisting into a new, more robotic, creature, like a skeleton infused with steel.

"I am Sovereign and this station is mine!" a voice that was not Saren's sounded.

"Fall back to cover!" Jane called as she ran over to Tali to help her up.

As soon as Tali was on her feet, she waved a thanks to Jane and they rushed back to the only decent cover in the room, a wide pillar. They leaned out from cover trying to keep Saren in their sights but he kept leaping back and forth across the room.

He paused on the wall his head tilting to the side taking in his targets. His sensors locked onto the human female and his heavy weapons switched to ready. He would disintegrate that organic. That ill-formed sack of meat had given the Reapers enough trouble and Sovereign would not allow this falsity of hope to continue to exist.

"Take cover!" Jane yelled and yanked John behind the pillar just as the first rocket hit. She could feel the heat from the explosions at her back as her squad tried to flatten themselves behind the metal. There was a longer gap after a rocket and she leaned out to fire a few shots into the creature's head causing it to shriek and tumble off the wall. "It's down! Open fire!" No sooner had she said that, the Saren shell began to twist its limbs underneath itself and began to scramble away as their bullets pelted the machine hybrid.

The battle raged on as they continued to whittle away at his strength. Bullets, biotics, and tech programs fired away, bringing Shepard and her squad closer to victory. They had no idea what the battle was like outside but they couldn't focus on that right now.

As the last rocket in another string of heavy weapon attacks shook their cover, Jane looked over at John and Tali then up at Garrus. They brought the machine back in their sights, blowing more holes in the creature. It was moving more frantically, they had to be close to destroying it.

Leaping from wall to wall, it finally found an opening to close in on its targets. It could now see around their cover, the human male and quarian were closer, but its real target, the human female was farther away, partially hidden by the turian. They would all die soon enough. Lining up the next string of rockets, it began to fire.

Jane and Garrus saw the switch in its weapons and their hearts seemed to slow and quicken at the same time. Using her biotics, Jane gave a gentle push to John and Tali, getting them out of the blast radius. She felt Garrus grab her arm as he tried to get them out of the line of fire. They had only made it two steps when they felt the heat and force of the first rocket hit a few feet behind them. It knocked them to the ground and their eyes met for a split second before they looked at the Sovereign puppet.

She was barely aware of her movements, but she felt her hand move grip something for strength and thrust her other hand up to throw a barrier between them and certain death. They could see the explosions through the blue field, angrily fighting to get through.

Garrus stared at the biotic field, impressed by its strength to hold up. He looked over to see Jane with a determined expression mixed with a little pain. It began to slip into one of agony as she struggled to hold up the barrier. He felt a pressure on his hand and looked down to see Jane's five fingers entwined in his three.

The barrier began to flicker just as they heard other gunfire. John and Tali unloaded their weapons, close to overheating, and the machine fell from the wall and spun away trying to escape. They followed it never letting up their assault.

In a last struggle, it reared up on its legs, attempting to square off with them. The head snapped to the side just as a bullet tore through it, sending it to the ground. It went still and the light faded from the metal creature. John and Tali looked over to see Jane and Garrus approaching their position. They all looked down at the Saren husk. It lay motionless as bright red flames ignited, causing it to dissolve into floating ash and sparks.

They could hear the radio chatter as the ships closed in on Sovereign. He was going down. It was all coming to an end.

Jane leaned over placing her hands on her knees in an attempt to catch her breath, while the ache of her biotics were wreaking havoc on her body.

"You doing alright, Jane?" John asked placing a hand on her back.

"Yeah," she sighed. "Let's get out of here." She waved her hand at her team for them to start moving.

John reached down to help Jane up but she brushed him off again. "Jane, you need help?"

"I'm fine," she took a deep breath. "Go."

John looked up at Garrus who stood beside her. The turian nodded to him and gestured for him to tend to Tali. John nodded and returned to Tali, "Any suit tears?"

"Not sure. There might be a few, but minor."

"We'll get you checked out by Chakwas."

Garrus watched them walk away and kneeled next to Jane.

"Just give me a minute."

"I am. Was. But I don't think we have that luxury right now."

"Alright," she sighed and winced as she straightened. She looked over at him as he held his arm out to her. She wanted to accept it, she really did… "Thank, but I'll be fine… I think. Let's go."

"You're bleeding," he said concerned. "Your nose."

Jane wiped her upper lip with her glove and saw the blood. Soon, she felt the incredible migraine come to the forefront of her mind and her nose began to bleed again. "Damn biotics," she muttered, "Come on."

They stood together at the top of the steps, watching the battle rage outside and Sovereign fall into view. A chill went through them as they saw the Reaper get swarmed by ships of all kinds. The final series of explosions shook the chamber and they saw pieces of the ancient machine separate. Jane's mouth dropped open as she saw one of the legs flying towards them.

"Go!" she screamed.


	16. Chapter 16

_I'm back! Sorry that I have been MIA for so long! I really missed writing this and posting it for all of you! Comic Con was awesome! And I did get to see a few Shepards and even a Liara! I will try to get back on track here so that you don't have to wait several weeks for the next chapter, I know what it is like to wait for the next installment and I apologize for making all of you wait! Ok, I won't ramble on because I know you want to read what happens next, so a big THANK YOU to everyone still hanging around! Hope you enjoy! And as always, feel free to send me any questions/concerns. (And I apologize if there are a lot of mistakes) Thank you!_

* * *

**Chapter 16**

It could have been minutes or hours, it was hard to tell. His head was ringing and his eyelids felt like they were sealed shut. His breathing was labored and there was a pain in his side, but it wasn't as bad as his arm and leg, but at least that let him know he was alive. Forcing his eyes open, he blinked several times to focus them. Slowly, his hearing came back to him though there was still a high-pitched noise.

"John? John, please stay with me. John?"

He tried to push himself over at the sound of his name, but his disorientation took over. He felt himself vocalize a groan and he struggled to move his arm towards the sound of the voice. A three-fingered hand wrapped around his when he twitched his fingers. "Tali?" he vaguely heard her respond with confirmation, relief evident in her voice. Taking a few deep breaths, he managed to roll onto his side and take in his surroundings. He could still see the lights of fires flickering through cracks of rubble and a bright light shining from another side but he couldn't tell where it was originating from. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. Most of the rubble missed me, but I think you got hit over the head when it came through. You also have a few cuts from the glass but your armor took the worst of it."

John shifted again and this time was aware of the crunch of glass around him. He groaned again and touched his head, now feeling the sticky blood that had begun to dry. "Where are Jane and Garrus?"

Tali shook her head, "I don't know. I haven't tried to move anything or search farther back."

They heard movement coming from the blocked path and John allowed himself a small bit of hope to creep into his mind. Instead of the two faces he was hoping for, a stranger appeared; a young alliance soldier pushed back the piece of rubble and he gave them an elated smile.

"Captain Anderson! We found 'em, they're in here!" the man yelled.

John tried to sit up a little more and was soon greeted by the face of Captain Anderson peeking through the rubble.

"Take it easy," Anderson said, "It's over, you're safe now. Where are Vakarian and Shepard?"

John shook his head, "I don't know. Just woke up myself."

Anderson made a signal that John couldn't see then reached in to help pull him out. John instead reached over to Tali and ushered her out first, glad to see that Anderson helped her and didn't argue with him. John saw that she did stand, though a little wobbly and then crawled out himself with the Captain's help. Once he was safely out, he saw they had a gurney waiting for them but he gave a small wave, "I don't leave until we find Jane and Garrus."

The asari and salarian medical team both looked at Anderson who nodded, "At least sit down, John." He waited for the Shepard sibling to sit and saw the quarian join him before he turned back to the debris before him. "I'm going to – " before he could finish his sentence, they heard someone call out, prompting Tali and John to jump up as best they could.

"Sir! We found the turian!"

Anderson held his hand out, motioning for John not to follow as he rushed over to where the Alliance private was waving. As soon as he reached the man, Anderson helped to lift the metal sheeting off of Garrus. "Vakarian, it's Captain Anderson. Where's the Commander?"

Garrus raised a taloned hand to his head and looked around. He was groggy, he knew that much. "Jane?" the question finally registered in his head and he pushed himself upright, ignoring the protest of his muscles. He looked back at the Council platform. Nothing. It was all gone. There only seemed to be metal and debris from Sovereign covering the area.

Anderson followed his gaze, dread filling his features. He looked over to where John and Tali were struggling to move closer. Their faces met his then looked at Garrus and their eyes fixed onto the same terrible sight. How could she have possibly lived through that?

Tali bit back her tears and struggled to hold on to John as he shouted his sister's name. After all she had done, how could she go out like this?

The medical teams began to speak up, insisting on taking everyone to the hospital, but no one moved. It took a few people to move John back a few steps but no one dared to approach Garrus, his eyes still locked on where he had last seen her, even though that spot didn't exist anymore. Anderson turned his back on the location, unable to face it anymore.

A loud bang echoed through the room.

Everyone stopped.

Another loud thud.

Everyone turned.

Jane bit her lip as she kicked the metal off of herself. Rolling onto her hands and knees, she brought an arm to her side, a broken rib, most likely. She had heard voices; unless she had been imagining it. She wasn't dead; there was too much pain for that. Putting everything she had into it, she forced her feet to move, struggling to hike over the debris. A wall of metal stood in her way but she was determined to get out. Moving up the Sovereign shard, she looked down and allowed herself a sigh of relief and a small smirk. She could feel everyone's eyes on her as she began to hobble down the wreckage of what used to be the Citadel Tower. She heard someone moving closer to her but her breathing was becoming more labored and she focused on her movement. Black specks were encroaching on her vision. _No. You will not blackout. This is not Commander Shepard,_ she told herself. _You will not – _

* * *

Her chest rose and fell in an even rhythm. The heart monitor was the only sound in the room. Garrus watched her quietly a few feet away from her bedside. Leaning his elbows onto his knees he scratched his mandible as he stared at the floor. A small part of himself said it was inappropriate for him to be here, but it was where he wanted to be, and besides, John had requested it.

His friend was still ordered to his bed and hadn't been given permission to get up to even visit Jane since she was in stable condition. John had a broken arm, a concussion and a fracture in his leg, so he was still under observation. Tali and Garrus had gotten off pretty easy with only a few minor injuries and no broken bones. Jane was extremely lucky, all things considered. She did have fractures in two of her ribs, some soft tissue damage but was mostly just physically (and mentally) exhausted. They had been through a lot in the last few days; how she hadn't crashed before was a miracle. Glancing at her again, Garrus at least took comfort in the thought that she was able to rest now.

Closing his eyes, he rubbed his talons under his fringe, the events of a few hours ago still playing in his mind.

They had been standing at the top of the stairs, looking out the window at the battle raging outside. Sovereign had fallen into view and a series of explosions littered the machine. It began to break apart, the once invincible machine turning into nothing more than a series of oddly shaped scraps. Then they saw the danger again. As if in a last ditch effort to kill them, Sovereign had sent a piece of itself floating toward them.

Jane had shouted, ordering them to run as far away as they could. He remembered Tali and John moving forward and Jane and himself right after. But Jane wasn't moving as fast as she could. Her exhaustion already taking a toll on her from the heavy use of her biotics, but he had stayed with her. He held her hand trying to take her with him but they were falling behind.

She shouted at him to keep going, to go without her, but he ignored her. Jane had shouted at him again but her voice was lost in the sound of shattering glass and the piece of Sovereign came closer to them. He stopped when she tore her hand from his grasp but just as he reached for her again, he felt a gentle blast of energy push him farther away from her and the danger. Her biotics.

He had awoken to the sound of movement and people shouting. Then there was the Alliance Captain over him, asking him something. The only word that came through was 'commander,' triggering him to think of Jane and the last seconds he had seen her. He looked to where he had last seen her, felt her, but nothing was there anymore, only a pile of rubble that only said 'doom'. Time had stopped for him and he couldn't tell if everyone had gone silent or if it was just his mind playing tricks on him.

He remembered feeling someone grab him and his hand acted on its own, lashing out at the intruder. She had to be alive, she couldn't be dead.

And then it happened, the sounds of banging and then an angel emerging from the wreckage. He was barely aware that he was moving towards her until he saw her begin to sway. She stumbled on a small outcropping and swayed again. When she tried to correct herself, she went too far to one side and began to fall, but he had been there to catch her. He cradled her in his arms, too afraid to hold her more tightly, fearing he would further damage her.

And now he was here, several hours later, sitting at her bedside. Now that they had escaped death, maybe he should tell – the sliding of the door interrupted his thoughts and he turned to see Councilor Sparatus in the doorway. Garrus stood, turned and saluted the Councilor and in a hushed tone asked, "Councilor, what can I do for you?"

"Vakarian, I came to see Spectre Shepard, but I am surprised to find you here."

"She is my commanding officer but a friend as well. Her brother isn't able to be here as well so I am filling in," it was the truth but Garrrus hoped he sounded convincing.

Sparatus inclined his head for a moment then gave a slow nod. "Well, since I have you here, I would like to speak to you, too."

"Yes, sir."

"I understand that you had once been viewed as a potential Spectre candidate."

Garrus nodded, "One of many."

"I am curious… do you have any intention of following up on that opportunity?"

The question had taken him by surprise. Yes, he had thought of it more frequently after serving with Jane, but for Sparatus to take notice, that meant something. He struggled to keep his composure but he could tell his mandibles were still a little slack, "I have given it a little thought, but I had been planning on continuing to serve under Shepard."

_Interesting_, Sparatus thought to himself, _I wonder if he has given any thought to what his father might say about this._ "I will be honest, Vakarian, I would like to hear that you go into training for Spectre candidacy. I think you would make a fine addition."

"Thank you, Councilor," Garrus struggled to get out.

Sparatus nodded to Garrus. He took a quick glance at Jane then back at Garrus. "Good day."

Garrus watched the turian leave and continued to stare at the door even after it shut. He had once thought of that as an option, Jane had commented that he could be one, and now the Councilor; maybe he could do it. No matter what, it was a lot to think about.

"I guess I should congratulate you," a voice said behind him.

Garrus jumped a little and turned to see Jane trying to sit up in the bed. "What?"

"Sorry," she winced after finally sitting up and gave him a weak smile, "I heard the end of the conversation." She tried to bring a leg up to her chest but didn't get halfway before she gave up on bending that way. "I have to say, I am going to miss you."

Garrus returned to his seat near her bed and brought it a little closer, "What makes you think I will go?"

"Come on, Garrus," she laughed lightly, "We both know you. And with everything that has happened and what you have been through, I don't think – wait, I _know_ you are not going to pass this up."

Garrus flared his mandibles in a grin and looked away before looking back up at her, "Are you sure you can manage without me watching your back? You'll be dead within a week."

"Wow, thanks for your confidence in me, big guy," Jane rolled her eyes. "But seriously, I will miss having you on the battlefield with me."

"I know you'll be fine, Jane. I will miss serving with you. But maybe one day we could be the first Spectre pair." He watched Jane turn a little red and look away from him; she was keeping something from him. Garrus wanted to say more, but if he did go into Spectre training, there were a lot of uncertainties hanging in the air; he would have to find out more about his situation before saying anything. He watched her chew on her lip, mulling over a thought as her face fell. When she turned back to him, she had a faint smile, a question behind her eyes. "Is something wrong?"

"I was just wondering… how long have yo – " she was cut off by the sound of the doors sliding open behind Garrus and a loud shouting of a familiar voice.

"Goddammit! I don't care if I should be in bed. I haven't seen her since she was first put in here!" John limped into the room with an asari nurse and Tali behind him trying to rein him back in.

Garrus knew it was pointless arguing with a Shepard, so he stood and helped John into his seat.

John nodded thanks to his friend and gave an awkward hug to his sister, trying to avoid their injuries, "I was so worried about you," he whispered to her. "I'm so sorry I didn't help you."

"John, there was nothing you could do."

"But I am your big brother. I am supposed to watch over you." He released her and eased back into the chair.

"You know that you can't always be there. And sometimes the younger sibling has to look after the older one."

"Not in this family," he chuckled.

"Jane," Tali said while coming up beside John, "it is good to see you awake, you had us all worried."

"Thank you, Tali. Are you feeling okay? You sound a little different."

"Just a little sick. Had a few suit ruptures from the debris. We should really let you rest, _all_ of us." She glared at John and he struggled to his feet again giving Tali a small smirk.

"And another one joins the crippled club!" Joker chuckled as he hobbled into the room on his crutches. "Even though it is just temporary, but you know, I do have a spare set of crutches if you need them."

"Hardy har har har…" John rolled his eyes.

"Hey, Jane," Joker said coming closer to her. "Still alive and well I see… more or less."

"Joker," Jane smiled, "Good to see you. So, I hear the Normandy was at the head of the fleet."

"You know it. Would have been nice to have kept you out of harm's way though."

"Come on, you know that isn't my style."

Joker looked over at Garrus who was now leaning against a wall on the outside of the group, "I am surprised that Big Scaly over here didn't take the hits for you."

"So, it is my fault she is injured?" Garrus said a little indignantly.

"It's not his fault, Joker," Jane said while catching Garrus's eye for half a second. "If anyone is going to take the blows, it will just be me. And once I have my mind set, it is a little hard to change it."

"Don't I know it…" Joker rolled his eyes.

The doors came open again and everyone turned to see Karin Chakwas enter the room.

"Doctor!" Jane greeted loudly, "Come to release me from this prison?"

"Here to end visiting hours actually."

"Awww… Karin…" Jane sighed, "But what about the rest of the crew? I haven't seen everyone yet and I have been sleeping for who _knows_ how long."

"You were out for eight hours. After a little more rest you can see more of the crew. Besides, it is nighttime anyway. And we both know that a little more sleep would not kill you," Karin raised an eyebrow at Jane who looked away a little ashamed. Chakwas looked around at everyone, "All of you. Out. Now." She watched them all leave then turned to look at the last one left in the room, "That means you too, Garrus."

He nodded but paused at the door and glanced at Chakwas before looking at Jane again, "Shepard, did you want to ask me something?"

Jane bit her lip as her eyes flickered between her two visitors.

"I can give you two a moment," Karin smiled between the two.

"No," Jane feigned a grin and waved her hand as if batting away the comment, "Forget it. It was nothing."

"Get your rest, Commander. It will be good to see you on your feet again."

* * *

The receptionist at the desk took a long sip from her cup. The artificial coffee was never as good as the real stuff, but really, she should be grateful for the fact that she had any at all; the Citadel was being rebuilt and new shipments were coming in all the time. Sitting down at the desk, she began to run a few files with her free time; the early morning shift was always the worst.

Just as she had started to zone out, she heard the elevator ping for her floor. Curious, she leaned over the counter to see whoever had arrived. She was expecting another individual, asari or maybe a turian, delayed at checking in with wounds from the attack on the Citadel. Instead, she saw a fit, healthy, unscathed, human Alliance soldier. He was handsome. She wouldn't mind chatting things up with him, hopefully getting him to linger at the desk. But… he was obviously here to see someone else; the flowers were a clear indication on that. How he was able to get those flowers at a time like this proved how much he cared for whoever he was visiting.

"Hello, dropping off?" she said while nodding to his flowers.

"Actually, I came by to visit someone," Kaidan said.

"I'm sorry sir, but visiting hours don't start until nine."

Kaidan glanced at the clock, that was about five hours away, he couldn't wait that long. "That doesn't really work for me. I just… I really need to see her now."

"Again, I am sorry sir, but I am not supposed to let you in for visitation and I am pretty sure that whoever you need to see is asleep right now." She watched him look away from her; he seemed really hurt that he couldn't get in to see this mystery person. _It's a loved one, that's for sure. But why can't he just come back later?_ "If you like, you can leave your name and the gift for her and we can place it in her room."

"Look, I am Lieutenant Kaidan Alenko of the SSV Normandy. Maybe you have heard of it? I serve under Commander Jane Shepard, or as she is probably listed here, _Spectre_ Jane Shepard. _That _is who I am here to see."

His abruptness and his standing caught her off guard. He was a big deal. He had been so sweet before, but now she had the distinct impression that there might be something more to this. "I suppose that since it is to see your commanding officer, I could let you in. Just this once. Um… how long will you be?"

"Not long," he smiled, "Thank you."

"Down the hall, first right, second left, room 548."

Kaidan smiled to the woman, his charm returning to his face. Kaidan had used his charisma a few times before to get what he needed. Normally, he felt guilty after interactions such as those, but not this time. He had to see Shepard and he was pretty sure that she wouldn't see him alone. He made his way through the halls, his feet gaining weight with each step he took. He clutched the bouquet of flowers tightly in his hand and closed the distance to her door.

The door seemed to open in slow motion and he waited in the doorway. It seemed to be a pretty good room, spacious; he was sure that her status as Spectre and "Savior" helped her bequeath such a room. He looked down at her sleeping form, she looked a little uncomfortable but peaceful at the same time. Kaidan sat down in the chair that had been placed close to the bed.

"Hey, Jane," Kaidan whispered as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Don't worry, I'll keep this short. I know this is a little silly… I don't even have the courage to face you right now. Then again, I don't think you would even see me or let me explain. There were just a few things resting on my mind. Keeping me up, you know.

"I'm sorry for the way I talked to you. I shouldn't have said the things I did. I just care for you… more than you care for me, I suppose. But, when we hadn't heard from the team after taking Sovereign down… I just didn't know what to do. I don't know how I would deal if I lost you. You are the first person that I have really cared for. How do I just move past that? Act like nothing happened? I can't. I am so relieved that you are okay. I just want you to know that I am here for you with whatever you need. I feel so privileged to be serving under your command." Kaidan stood up and stared down at her. He couldn't imagine anyone else doing the things that she had already accomplished. Cautiously, he reached down and lightly pushed back a loose strand of her hair. He loved seeing it loose, out of its military constraint.

If only she would give him a chance.

As the thought crept into his mind, he leaned down and gave a quick kiss to her temple, wishing that he would have the opportunity to have her attentions once again. With the edge of his thumb, he softly stroked the edge of one of the flowers. He then set them down on the nightstand next to her bed and walked out the door.

Jane groaned at the sound of footsteps leaving her room and cracked an eye open to see Kaidan leaving her room. She rubbed her eyes and turned her attention to the flowers sitting on her nightstand. Her mind was still hazy from sleep and medication but the bright colors were still clear. Reaching out, she pulled a flower from the bouquet and ran a petal between her fingers.

_Real. How did he ever get these?_ She looked at the door again as she slowly rolled the flower between her fingers, reveling in the silky texture of the petal. Letting out a small sigh, she rested her hand on her chest and closed her eyes.

Jane awoke to the sound of voices outside her room. In the attempt to sit up, she felt something roll off her chest. Looking down at her lap, she found the flower resting against her leg. _So, I didn't dream it._ She reached over to the bouquet and saw the note.

_Sorry, I hope you can forgive me. – K_

Her mouth twisted in thought as she ran her fingers over the flower again. As she rubbed her fingers across her forehead, she heard the door open and quickly dropped the flower on the bedside table with the bouquet. "Mom?! What are you doing here?"

Hannah Shepard entered the room looking as regal and refined as always. "I came to see my children, especially when they are in the hospital and my daughter is becoming known as the 'Savior of the Citadel'."

Jane sighed and gave a weak smile, "Thanks, Mom. Have you seen John yet?"

"Not yet. I came here first."

Jane looked away, feeling sorry for her brother and the lack of a solid relationship with their mother. With her daughter obviously in thought, Hannah surveyed the room. The older Shepard's eyes fell on the bouquet of flowers then quickly back to her daughter. The door opened again and both women looked at the newest visitor.

"Ah, David," Hannah greeted. "It has been too long."

Captain Anderson smiled at his old friend and accepted her hug, "That it has, Hannah." He smiled at his friend then moved to the side to look at the commander. "Commander Shepard, good to see you made it out alive."

Jane shrugged, "Just lucky, I guess."

"Still, it was nothing short of amazing what you and your team did. Everyone in the galaxy owes all of you a debt of gratitude."

"Thank you, Captain," Jane smiled shyly.

Anderson nodded and looked between the two women, "Unfortunately, I am here on business as well. The Council would like to meet with you. I would like to think it is because they would like to formally thank you, but I have a feeling there is more to it."

Jane chuckled, "I would have to agree, Captain. When and where?"

"The Council Chambers are destroyed, so it will be in the Presidium. And you know how _patient_ the Council is, so I am also here to escort you there."

"No rest for the wicked, huh?" Jane held her side as she laughed. "So, the fact that I just woke up from severe injuries doesn't count for anything?" she laughed again as she saw Anderson crack a smile but it was cut short by the disapproving look on her mother's face. Jane glanced around the room, "No chance my gear is still here, is there?"

"It has already been taken back to the Normandy. I have your uniform here," Anderson held up the bundle of clothes that Jane had barely noticed before. "One of your crew was kind enough to bring them to me."

"One of your crew members has access to your quarters?" Hannah raised an eyebrow.

"No, Mom, not like that anyway."

Anderson knew how Hannah could get sometimes and thought it best to head off any confrontation now, "I am sure Shepard has not been giving out codes to her quarters, but I don't believe there is an encryption that turian couldn't crack." He set the clothes on the foot of her bed and nodded to them, "I will just wait outside."

Jane did her best to turn and sit on the edge of the bed without wincing, and for the most part, she had succeeded. Walking was the next task to accomplish but wasn't as bad as she had anticipated since most of her injuries were contained in her torso. Picking up the uniform she made her way to the bathroom.

Once the door had shut, Hannah quietly moved around to the other side of the bed and picked up the bouquet. An eyebrow quirked up when she noticed the flowers were real. She slipped the tag between her fingers and flipped it to see the message signed with a simple "K". Before her thoughts could dwell on who K was or what relationship he had with Jane, the bathroom door slid open and Hannah set the flowers down.

"Mom?"

"Yes, sweetheart?" Hannah eyed her daughter. She was so proud of her; a human biotic who took to the military with ease, become the first human Spectre, and had made a name for herself long before the title of "Savior of the Citadel". But Jane was still a little too stubborn for Hannah's liking.

"Can you help me with my hair? I can't raise my arms high enough."

"Of course," Hannah made her way over and ran a strand through her fingers. "You know, it would be better if you just cut it." Jane didn't respond.

* * *

"Ambassador, Captain, Commander" the asari Councilor Tevos greeted, "We have gathered here to recognize the enormous contributions of the Alliance forces in the war against Sovereign and the geth."

Valern, the salarian, continued, "Many humans have lost their lives in the battle to save the Citadel. Brave and courageous soldiers who willingly gave their lives so that we, the Council, might live."

The turian, Sparatus, finished the opening, "There is no greater sacrifice and we share your grief over the tragic loss of so many noble men and women."

Tevos spoke again, "The council also owes you a great personal debt commander. One we can never repay. You saved not just our lives, but the lives of billions from Sovereign and the Reapers."

Heads moved to look at Valern, "Commander Shepard, your heroic and selfless actions serve as a symbol of everything humanity and the Alliance stand for."

"And though we cannot bring back those valiant soldiers who gave their lives to save ours. We can honor their memories through our actions," Sparatus said.

Tevos eyed the three humans before her, "Humanity has shown it is ready to stand as a defender and protector of the galaxy. You have proved you are worthy to join our ranks and serve beside us on the citadel council."

Jane fought not to show her surprise. This was a big deal; unheard of for a new race to be welcomed to the Council so soon.

Ambassador Udina spoke up and Jane had to hold back an eye roll, "Councilor, on behalf of humanity and the Alliance, we thank you for this prestigious honor and humbly accept."

Valern eyed the Ambassador but returned his attention to the Spectre, "We will need a list of potential candidates to fill humanity's seat on the Council."

"Given all that has happened," Tevos startd, "I am sure your recommendation will carry a great deal of weight, Commander. Do you support any particular candidate?"

Jane raised her eyebrows, definitely surprised she would be able to throw weight behind a specific candidate. She looked between the two men standing with her. Udina narrowed his eyes at her and nodded as if to say "You know I am the right choice." _Fat chance, _Jane thought. When her eyes met Anderson's, his face remained calm but his eyes seemed to be saying, "Not Udina". Turning back to the council, Jane said, "We need someone with the courage to stand up for what he believes in. Someone, like Captain Anderson."

"Him?!" Udina couldn't stop his outburst, "You must be joking! Anderson prefers to let his _fists_ do the talking."

Anderson mumbled, "Only with you Ambassador, only with you…"

"Are you sure about this Commander?" Udina rounded on Shepard. "The Captain is a soldier, not a politician."

"We already have too many politicians on the Citadel" Jane said calmly as Udina crossed his arms, "The captain would be perfect for this job."

Tevos bit back a grin, "I think it is an inspired choice. The council will welcome him with open arms, should he accept."

"I am honored, Councilor," Anderson bowed his head, "As humanity's representative, I'll do everything in my power to help the Council rebuild."

Sparatus spoke up to bring the conversation back the tasks on hand, "Sovereign's defeat marks the beginning of a new era for both humanity and the council."

"Sovereign was only a vanguard, the Reaper fleet is still coming. Hundreds, maybe thousands and I am going to find some way to stop them," Jane had to control her voice. Maybe now that she had saved the Council, they might actually listen to her about the Reapers. Only time would tell.

"Shepard is right," Anderson chimed in, "Humanity is ready to do its part. United with the rest of the council, we have the strength to overcome _any_ challenge. When the Reapers come, we must stand side by side, we must fight against them as one! And together, we will drive them back to dark space."

* * *

Jane placed her hands on the railings, desperate for the support and to slouch a little to give her ribs a rest. The meeting with the Council had gone pretty well; even got a little more than a simple thank you. But there was still a nagging feeling in the back of her mind that they wouldn't take her seriously. When she and Anderson mentioned the Reapers, they had barely batted an eye.

"That went better than expected."

Jane looked over to see that Anderson had joined her and he leaned over the railing. "Yes, sir," she smiled. "So, what was that about 'talking with your fists'?"

"I chose to override the controls through Udina's office," he chuckled.

"How come you get to punch him and I don't?"

"Who knows, maybe one day you'll get to shoot him." They shared an awkward laugh no matter how unlikely (or in Udina's case, likely) that situation may be.

"Sorry to interrupt," a rumbling voice sounded behind them. They straightened to find Wrex standing a respectable distance away from them.

Anderson nodded to the krogan, "Not at all. I was just leaving. Shepard, if you need anything, let me know. It is good to see you up and moving around. The galaxy needs someone like you."

"Thank you, sir," Jane gave her best salute despite the pain in her side then turned back to Wrex when the Captain began to walk away. "To what do I owe the pleasure, Wrex?"

"I actually came by to see you in the hospital, but they said you had left. Wanted to see how you were," he said awkwardly and mumbled most of his words.

"Awww! Wrex! You came by to see how I was?"

"Hey, don't push it, Shepard."

"I know, I know," she chuckled. "But I do appreciate it. Thank you, Wrex."

Wrex straightened himself a little more and rolled his shoulders, "I was also chosen as the one to bring up the topic of when our drinking match would take place. Otherwise known as 'Commander Shepard's defeat'," he boomed a laugh.

Jane shook her head at him with a smile. "Well, I guess we should make it soon then. I am off of pain medication, so, safe to go drinking. How about end of the week? Put an end to this trash talking once and for all?" She brought up her omni-tool, ready to type the message.

"To borrow a human expression," Wrex brought his head down to hers and grinned, "Bring it on, Shepard."


End file.
